Beyond the Shadows
by GerrysJackie
Summary: Chapter 26 up! A Modern Day EC Story. Christine is a top freelance, investigative journalist hired to prove the existance of, locate, and get the story on a reclusive, bachelor millionaire.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is; my first attempt at a modern day work of fiction. I will do my best to make this worth your reading time, and I hope you enjoy my plot. This will have a little more humor in it, as I am trying to give Erik more depth.

Let me know how you like it.

For details about me, or my writing style, visit my profile. If you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review, feel free to email or message me.

I will try to update every few days, I am writing this one as I go…so it may take a few days to finish a chapter. This will not be as long as my other stories were; at least I don't think it will be.

Enjoy my lovlies.

DISCLAIMER - I do not claim any of the original characters found inthe books by Leroux or Kay, none of the music that is used, or any poetry unless so stated as being an original work of mine. I created the plot and any characters you do not recognize as being original.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 1

Abigail Barnhouse, Editor and CEO of _Dollars & Sense_ magazine, stood at the large, double-paned window in her Manhattan office, overlooking Times Square. For almost a year, she had been mulling over ideas on how to find the perfect millionaire bachelor to be honored with the title of Bachelor of the Year, 2007, for her magazine.

Many names had been submitted, but all of them were old news, and over half of them were old men. What she needed was new blood. Her sources had brought her one name that kept surfacing around the inner circles of her elite clientele – Erik St. Clair.

No one knew for sure that he even existed; it was rumored that he was actually a figment of someone's imagination and that he was really just a figurehead for some corporate office.

Others would swear they had seen glimpses of him or heard his voice coming from the confines of his penthouse apartment; but all traces of him, at least those thatwere easy to follow, had disappeared.

Abigail needed outside help in finding this elusive man, or figurehead…whatever he was. She had no reporters at her calling that were discreet enough to do this without getting belligerent…or worse, giving up.

Abigail's attention was drawn to the knock on her door. She had found the one person in all the United States that could get her what she wanted.

Christine Daae was the best at what she did; but that was only half the reason why Abigail had summoned her. This assignment called for a different technique than what she had used in the past…it needed a softer, more cunning approach.

Abigail had done her homework; she had talked with just about every police precinct in New York and one name kept coming up. That same name led her to the Federal Bureau of Investigation; she was the best. If Abigail wanted the job done, she had to have this young lady leading the way.

She seemedunassuming at first glance; just another beautiful woman on the streets of New York. She had mounds of mahogany-brown curls framing her classically beautiful features; passionate, intelligent midnight blue eyes spoke volumes about the woman sitting across from her…she was not easily swayed in any direction, and was as bright as she was beautiful.

"Ms. Daae, thank you for coming." Abigail stated, as she stretched her hand out for the younger woman to grasp.

Her handshake was firm and tight, indicating a woman who was sure of herself, and capable of handling just about anything thrown her way.

Christine assessed the woman in front of her. Abigail Barnhouse was the epitome of a powerhouse businesswoman; she was in hermid-fifties, with thick, medium length, silver-streaked auburn hair; shrewd, hazel eyes; an expensive, rayon business suit, and black pumps. Christine sensed in her a kindred spirit…a strong, powerful woman with the means to achieve her ends.

"My assistant said that you were in need of my services." She announced, cutting through the small talk.

Abigail smirked; this woman was a no-nonsense kind of person; an admirable trait in people that she wanted to do business with.

Abigail cleared her throat and began, "There have been several occasions in the past where I have been forced to use outside sources to gather the information my readers and board of directors insist upon." She sat back in her chair and folded her hands in front of her, "Last week, we had a 'meeting of the minds', so to speak; every year, we set out to find a millionaire bachelor to name "Bachelor of the Year".

Abigail smiled brightly as she expounded on the title. "Next years edition is going to be very different. I am so tired of writing about the same people all the time; or yuppies that are barely old enough to drive and who have made it big in the computer business or some other 'new' industry."

She leaned forward, capturing Christine's eyes with her intense stare, "I have found a man whose very existence is in question. He has only been heard of, but never seen; no one has ever gotten an interview or a picture…many believe he doesn't even exist."

Abigail shrugged her shoulders and raised her brows, "He's my 'lost millionaire'."

Christine wrinkled her brow, allowing her confusion to show. "Lost' millionaire?" she repeated.

She nodded, but continued, "Every so often, a whisper of information or a tidbit of gossip comes across my desk, or the desk of one of my sources, and gives me a new reclusive millionaire to hunt down."

Abigail gave an impish grin, "But finding a man whose existance is in doubt, who always seems to be one step ahead of everyone,and who seems to doeverything within his power to avoid being found...this only happens once in a lifetime…I want to be the one magazine to find this man."

Christine was listening, but was failing to understand what any of this had to do with her.

"I track tax records, purchases, and phone records…anything that points a trail." Abigail stared directly into those deep blue eyes, "These methods have never failed to reveal the information I sought...until now."

Abigail smiled; causing Christine torealize that she must have been a beautiful woman in heryoungeryears.Heraging seemed to have beensped up bytragic circumstances, rather than actual years.

"The name is St. Clair and my sources insist that, if he does indeed exist, he will be our Bachelor of the Year." Abigial imparted. "You must find him."

Christine's head perked at that name. She had heard of this man. He was thought to be the greatest architect living; he had supposedly designed many of New York's hotels, arts and entertainment buildings, and museums.

"Erik St. Clair?" Christine asked.

"The one and only." Abigail replied.

Christine furrowed her brow, "No one really knows for sure that he exists."

The older woman grinned and raised her chin, "That's where you come in, Ms. Daae."

Christine was a bit flustered at that, "I am no detective, Ms. Barnhouse, nor am I a sleazy reporter who will to anything for a story."

Abigail immediately started shaking her head, "I know…if I had wanted a detective or a sleazy reporter, I would have hired one." She stated with intensity, "I didn't want them…I wanted you."

Christine squinted her eyes at her, "Exactly what is it that you are wanting me to do?"

"Ms. Daae, you are the best free-lance investigative journalist there is…I get that information from many sources." Her voice was pleading, "You have never failed to get the story when you needed to." The older woman allowed a rare look of admiration to enter her eyes. "Once you were recommended, I took the liberty of learning more about you..." She admitted. "...I read your work and found it poignant and well-researched."

Christine refused the cross the line into obtrusive reporter; she had no desire to imose on this man's chosen lifestyle…anymore than she wanted someone imposing on hers.She would not becoerced into her decision.

"All of your expenses will be taken care of, you are free to use whatever sources and means are available to you to find out if he exists and where he is."Ms. Barnhouse stated,"Your commission will be $500,000.00."

The amount she was willing to pay wasenormous; proving to Christine that this was a very important assignment to her.

"What do you need this information for, Ms. Barnhouse?" She finally asked. "I mean, if he does exist…and he has taken all of these measures to ensure his privacy and anonymity…why would you want to take that away from him?"

"Ms Daae,I foundedthis magazine severalyears ago, and I take pride in the reputation my collegues and employees have worked so hard establish." Abigail explained, "I have no desire to sully that reputation by dropping my standards now...if there is any reason why this story cannot be published, than those reasons will be respected and enforced."

Christine had browsed through the pages of _Dollars & Sense_ several times. She liked the articles they wrote about the richest people in the world who had worked their way to the top, through their own skills and mental efforts…they did not inherit the money or obtain it through gambling or dishonesty; these millionaires and billionaires had earned their money.

Christine had promised to be back in contact with Ms. Barnhouse by close of business tomorrow. She had to mull over this one. She didn't need the money; her father had left a sizable inheritance when he passed away. He had been a well-known anthropologist and archeologist in his early years, but had settled down and taught these courses at New York State University.

The sheer excitement of getting the story on this man; of finding out if he really did exist, made Christine's creative juices start flowing again…she had been considering retiring from investigative journalism and finding, what Meg lovingly referred to as, a "real job."

She unlocked the door to her penthouse apartment and grinned, as Cheshire, her tabby cat, greeted her at the door. She hoisted him into her arms, nuzzled his thick fur,and poured him some milk.

Dinner was becoming a routine, and Christine hated routine. Everyday, she grew more and more weary of this life. She was twenty-eight years old; had seen some of the worst atrocities known to man, committed on other human beings.

She had seen decapitated, burned, mutilated, and abused bodies in the war-torn areas of the Middle East. She had witnessed heinous acts being committed in the name of their god and country…she would never get some of those images out of her mind.

At this stage of her life, she had envisioned being madly in love with the man of her dreams; possibly with two or three children. Instead, she had no love life and no prospects.

She had money, thanks to her father and some intelligent investing advice. She had friends – well, three friends; there was the couple that lived next door, Bradley and Jennifer Klawson, who were both stockbrokers; and then there was Meg, her best friend; she was an editor at a major publishing company.

Her love life was…well, nonexistent since Hayden had broken her heart three years ago.

They had been high school sweethearts, inseparable through their junior and senior years. They had gone to the same college and had shared many hours together. Christine had studied journalism, martial arts, and geography; whereas, Hayden had gone into the culinary arts.

She had lost her virginity to him when he had pressured her into the awkward event after junior/senior prom. He had expected it of her often, from that point on. He was the only lover she had ever known. From talking to other women, Christine had determined that he was an awful lover; selfish, demanding, and rough.

She had given him everything and he had still needed more. She had caught him with another woman. He claimed he just couldn't deal with having a woman who was physically stronger than he was. Christine chuckled at that memory; 'What a wimp!". She thought, and chuckled some more.

Where were all the real men…the men who weren't intimidated by a strong woman? Christine wasn't stronger than most men, but she knew how to use what strength she did have to render a person, no matter their size, immobile.

After fixing herself a sandwich, she sat down in front of the television and blindly observed the images as they flashed across the screen. The phone rang next to her.

"Hello."

"Hey girlfriend…what ya up to?"

"Meg, how is it that you always know when I am home?"

A soft chuckle was heard through the phone, "I don't know, just lucky I guess…hey, are you busy tonight?"

Christine smirked at that question, "Am I ever busy in the evenings, Meg?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"I am coming over and you're going to tell me how that interview went with that woman from _Dollars & Sense_." Meg instructed.

Meg only lived five minutes away and was knocking on Christine's door at about the same time Christine was hanging up the phone.

Meg walked in as the door opened to her and surveyed her surroundings. She and Christine had similar taste in decorative style, so the apartment appealed to her very much.

"So…how did it go?" She asked enthusiastically.

They sat on the couch and munched on a box of donuts, a weakness both of them didn't even try to fight anymore.

"She asked for my services as free-lance investigative journalist…she needs me to find this eccentric millionaire, Erik St. Clair, and get to know him." Christine clarified, "No one really knows for certain that he exists."

Meg loved hearing about all the people and stories which Christine had tracked down for the sake of national security; her life was so exciting…but it was also dangerous.

"Why does she want to know about this guy?" Meg asked.

"Well, their magazine, whose sole purpose is to interview self-made millionaires and billionaires, is doing a spread on Mr. St. Clair…they want to know if he truly exists, and if he does…who is he. All they know is that he is an elusive millionaire…they want to know about his lifestyle, background, what makes him who he is, how did he become a millionaire…and why he hides from the world." Christine really wasn't sure she wanted to do this, but she had to admit that finding out if Erik St. Clair was a living breathing man appealed to her in several ways.

Meg's eyes grew as big as saucers and she grinned at Christine, "That sounds like a lot of fun…are you going to do it?"

"All of my expenses would be paid and I can run the show any way I want to…I'd be stupid not to accept it, wouldn't I?" Christine affirmed.

Meg shook her head in agreement and winked, "Now, if we can just talk Ms. Barnhouse into letting you take your best friend with you."

"I was thinking of asking her to allow you to come anyway…" Christine said

"Really…why?" Meg couldn't help the excited lilt in her voice or the huge smile that graced her face.

"I want to be able to concentrate on him and his answers, toreally give him my undivided attention. I will take my laptop and you can type while he talks or take shorthand and type later - whichever." Christine reasoned.

Meg sat back and crossed her legs in an arrogant manner, "Well, I'm your gal."

"It's going to take a lot of work to track him down, I only have a phantom address to start at…but no one has lived there for some time." Christine was growing more and more interested with the prospect of finding out the truth about Mr. St. Clair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning found Christine back at Ms. Barnhouse's office accepting the invitation she had offered.

"Here is a company VISA, Ms. Daae, use it for all of your expenses…" Abigail was, again, struck by how beautiful the young woman was. Her looks were very deceiving…she had it on good authority that Ms. Daae could take down a man twice her size with her martial arts training.

"Ms. Barnhouse, I request that my assistant go with me, she is the one who does the typing and business side of things, I am just the brains…so to speak." Christine stated with a smirk.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "You are welcome to enlist the services of anyone or anything that may help you get to the bottom of this mystery."

"What's the time frame we're looking at?" She asked.

Abigail wanted to give her as much time as she could, "The issue is not due out until next year…around Labor Day." She wrote down her fax number, home phone, and cell phone, "Forward any information you obtain as quickly as you can so that my secretary can start compiling the information."

Christine nodded and headed out the door, "Good luck, Ms. Daae…if anyone can do this…it's you." Abigail said as she walked out.

Christine had no doubt she could do it…but she did wonder about the necessity of her search…hunting down abusers of human rights and finding the perfect story was one thing…delving into the private life of a phantom millionaire whose only desire seemed to be to avoid humanity, was a whole different ballgame.

Only time would tell.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

For details about me, or my writing style, visit my profile. If you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review, feel free to email or message me.

I wanted to add that, yes, this Erik will have more depth of character; a sense of humor to be exact…but he will still be self-deprecating and broody; but his shell is not quite so thick.

Thank you for the reviews, I hope to have more jump on board as we go.

I had to repost this chapter a few times, I kept finding boo boos!

Enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 2

Christine and Meg began the footwork at the only known address of an eccentric recluse whose presence had been felt more than seen. Everyone had neighbors or acquaintances; and if this man existed, he would be no different.

No one recalled anything significant about the man whose face was never seen. He simply existed, that was all. Christine spoke with the business manager of the building, she spoke with the security guard, the elevator attendee, the pool guy…everyone she thought might offer some information.

All she had after four weeks were some interesting tidbits that did nothing for locating the man; she knew that he paid cash upfront for the use of the penthouse apartment; he paid extra to keep his name out of the tenant roster; he never called for maintenance; he never used the elevator, spa, pool, restaurant…nothing.

She asked the manager about the housekeeping staff and he said that they had recently changed services. Christine rolled her eyes at that; she had questioned everyone in housekeeping, but nobody bothered to tell her that they weren't even servicing the building at the time.

She obtained the name of the cleaning service that was on duty at the time and finally, several weeks later, she was able to locate the owner and manager of _In A Flash _maid services.

"Now, I know for certain there was someone living in there, every day I would hear the most sensuous voice from inside the apartment; he would never allow us to enter the premises when he was there, but he would disappear, without leaving the apartment, and we could do our jobs." Cora Blanchard, the manager, stated when Christine asked about the tenant of the penthouse apartment.

"He kept to himself all the time. My staff and I were privy to the other tenants talking about him." The woman seemed as intrigued by this mystery man as Christine was, "He played the piano and violin until the wee hours of the morning…everyone said that his playing was like the angels had left heaven and taken up residence in the penthouse apartment."

Christine noticed that Meg was writing in shorthand, as fast as she could. "He did have access to the roof..."Christine lifted a brow at that, "…he would go there when we entered to do the cleaning, gather the laundry…whatever needed to be done.

"Nadeesh Janaki was the one I dealt with, though; he would tell us when to pick up the laundry and clean." The woman finally stated. "The apartment was spotless and the décor was breathtaking…whoever he is, he has magnificent taste in wall hangings, table decorations, furniture…everything."

"Did Mr. Janaki ever mention where they were going?" Christine inquired.

The woman thought for a few minutes, "No."

Over the next six months, Christine interviewed just about every person who regularly used this street and every vendor and store manager she could find. She followed receipts and phone records, safety deposit box transactions, and word of mouth; nothing led anywhere and frustration was setting in.

Christine had never had such difficulties finding details out about anyone in her entire life. She was sitting in a corner café in the middle of Greenwich Village, eating a bit of lunch, when she spied Jess Harper, the reliable source she had been looking for.

They embraced as the friends that they were, "Jess, I've been looking for you for weeks…where have you been?" Christine asked.

Jess giggled, "I went to visit my mother in Yonkers for a couple of months, she has no one, now that Dad is gone."

Christine smiled and shook her head, "Jess, I have an intriguing case and I need your help."

Jess smiled, bringing out her freckles even more, "Really, what controversial subject are you conquering this time?"

"Well, this time I'm searching for a ghost millionaire, a phantom man whose assumed work is all over town, but no one has ever seen him." Christine stated. "I have been hired by _Dollars & Sense_ magazine to find out; first of all, if he exists; and second of all, who he is."

Christine led Jess over to a park bench, "Do you know anything about a reclusive man who lived in the penthouse apartment of the Hampton Building?"

"Not your normal genre, but…" Jess shrugged her shoulders, "…all I know is what I heard on the streets." Jess whispered. "I heard he was a genius…not just the architect responsible for much of the modern designs in New York, but also a brilliant musician and composer."

Okay, Christine was truly anxious to find this man now. Her hobby and first love had always been music…classical, light jazz, slow and classic rock, country – she loved all sorts. Singing was her joy, and she did it as often as she could, though she had never had any official voice training.

"Do your people on the streets know anything about where he might have gone?" Christine asked.

"I don't think that is common knowledge, but you might ask the head mistress at the new orphanage outside of Mt. Vernon; he supposedly designed and financed the building of that beautiful home for abandoned kids."

"There's an orphanage in Mt. Vernon?" Christine asked, bewildered.

Christine obtained directions to the orphanage, but she was familiar with Mt. Vernon. She knew the area the building was located in; but it had been run down and messy for years; really in need of some urban development. The description that Jess gave made the place out to be a haven of rest for the children whose futures were often as uncertain as the sands on the beach.

This wonderland was located on a remote 5-acre lot going out of New York City, toward Mt. Vernon on I-95. Christine headed out there on a Saturday afternoon. It had taken her six months to find out this much. This man, whoever he was, did not wish to be found.

She walked up to the carved wooden doors and admired the story they told. Carved in their beautiful walnut finish, were the images of fairies, knights on horseback, a castle, a dragon, rolling hills and a large lake; a bridge complete with a troll, giants and beanstalks – and many other images from the pages of story books.

A young woman, not much older than her mid-twenties, answered the door,.

"Hello, and welcome to 'A Child Shall Lead Them'." The woman said with pride.

Christine smiled and held out her hand in greeting, "Hello, I'm Christine Daae. I am seeking information about the man who designed and funded the building of this orphanage and several other structures around town….can you help me?"

The young woman's beautiful features were skeptic and furrowed, she regarded Christine with reserved eyes, but allowed a slight smile to show.

The woman scrutinized Christine from under watchful eyes, "Why do you seek him?" she asked, "You're not a reporter…are you?"

Christine snorted at that, "No, I'm not a reporter." She debated about how to express her purpose without blowing her chances, "Look, I'm not going to lie to you and make up some lame story about why I wish to talk to Mr. St. Clair."

The young woman seemed surprised that Christine knew the man's name. She stood tall and raised confident eyes, "I was commissioned by _Dollars & Sense_ magazine to find out as much as I could about him…they wish to do an article on him; announcing him as the Bachelor of the Year, 2007." The woman's face took on a strange, unknown look, "I'm not a reporter." Christine said quickly, before the woman threw her out. "I'm an investigative journalist, free-lance."

"How did you find out about him, he is a very private man and only deals with others through his trusted confidant and friend, Nadeesh Janaki?" The woman asked.

"It hasn't been easy, but I don't give up easily." Christine stated with confidence.

A smile of understanding and recognition lit up the younger woman's face, "Ahhh, I see…they couldn't find him through conventional methods, so they enlisted the services of one of the most gifted and original thinking journalists of our time."

Christine was surprised; it seemed that this woman had heard of her.

"Your work speaks for itself." The woman stated with admiration in her voice.

Christine had the eerie feeling that this was not going exactly as she had hoped it would. She needed to come back with Meg, and get some sort of handle on the situation. She needed to know about this man; this was quickly going from a hired job, to a case of curiosity.

"Tell you what," Christine began, "I'll come back tomorrow with my assistant…she takes shorthand and can save you a great deal of time." Christine chuckled, "I hunt and peck at the keyboard and am lucky to type two words in one minute."

That brought a smile to the woman's mouth, "I hope you are not wasting your time, Ms. Daae…" She young woman stated, "…I will not betray him."

"I am not asking you to…I just want some answers."

Christine walked out the door more convinced than ever that Mr. St. Clair did exist, and he was protected by a circle of people who would die to keep him in the shadows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Meg, you have to come with me tomorrow…we need to go to the orphanage in Mt. Vernon." Christine told her best friend over the phone that night.

There was silence on the line for a few seconds, "There's an orphanage in Mt. Vernon?"

Christine chuckled as Meg repeated the exact words she had spoken the day before.

"Yes, there is…and it contains secrets that will help lead me to Erik St. Clair."

Meg agreed to meet her at the coffee shop on the corner of 5th Ave at 8:30 am, the following morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Dream Sequence)

_She stood in the middle of the playground, ready to pounce on the first boy who pulled her hair. Everyday it was the same thing…she was sneered and mocked at, because she was poor and wore old tattered clothing and worn out shoes. _

_Her eight-year-old temper was boiling over and she wanted to hurt them for all that they had done to her…everyday._

_Bobby Eastman chanced a yank at her hair, and made her drop her books. Christine screamed at him and the tears made him laugh even more._

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the boy that everyone called "The Devil's Child" was standing beside her and helping her pick up her books. He didn't speak or even look at her, he simply picked up the books and handed them back to her._

_He did look at the boys who had been mocking her; his shoulders were rigid, and his feet were spread apart; he was ready for battle._

_The mocking faces and teasing words tore through her like hurricane force winds, building her anger and brining it to surface._

_Bobby started the chant and all the boys joined in…_

"_Chrissie and Devil's Child sittin' in a tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G. – first comes love, then comes marriage…then comes Devil's Child with a demon carriage."_

_The laughter was raucous and Christine turned beat red – she took her anger out on the source of their latest tease; catching him off guard, she pushed the boy away from her, shoving him to the ground._

"_Don't touch me, you beast!" She screamed._

_She kicked him in the side, reached down and yanked the mask from his face, and stood there in complete shock. A good portion of the right side of his face was distorted and deformed, half of his nose was ravaged, and his skin was puckered and irritated._

_The boys started laughing and pointing, circled him, and kicked and beat him; not even allowing him to get up off the ground. Although he fought back as best he could, it was ten to one._

_Finally, the P.E. teacher came and pulled the boys off him, but he had blood coming out of his malformed nose, both of his eyes were blackened, and his mouth was; also, it was found out later, he had five broken ribs._

_Christine watched as the teacher ushered The Devil's Child away, his mask in hand. A feeling of deep regret washed over her as she realized what she had done; she had treated him the same way those boys treated her; and all he had tried to do, was help her._

_She knelt down in the middle of the playground and wept. She had seen his face, but it wasn't bad enough to warrant the name calling and cruel treatment he received every day; she didn't even know his name._

_She would never forget those eyes, as long as she lived; the most vivid shade of green she had ever seen. When they had finally looked at her, after she ripped the mask from his face, the pain and sorrow within their depths was almost unbearable._

(End dream sequence)

Christine shot up out of the bed in a deep sweat. The shame she felt from that day still haunted her. She had not seen the boy after that day…he never came back to school. She often wondered what had become of him.

Her own problems had paled compared to the ones that she was sure he had been through. Even now, almost twenty years later, she wished she could tell him how ashamed she was for the way she had acted.

She had found out that he was only a couple of years older than her, and that he was a genius…it seemed to her, that if he would have just left the mask off and allowed people to get to know him, he may not have been the object of so much humiliation.

Those jade eyes haunted her no matter where she went; she could not remember much of what he had looked like, apart from the deformity – but she knew that her actions had caused him deep pain and sorrow, both physically and mentally.

Christine did remember that the other side of his face had been normal, at least to an eight-year-old. Why had he worn a mask that covered both sides?

Christine got up and went to the kitchen for a drink. She poured herself a big glass of grape juice and curled up on the couch. In the morning, that was where she awoke, with Cheshire purring in her ear.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

For details about me, or my writing style, visit my profile. If you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review, feel free to email or message me.

Enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 3

Meg met her exactly as she had said she would, they each had a cappuccino and a donut, and then headed out in Christine's smooth, metallic blue, 2006, Audi TT Roadster.

The drive was a little hectic, the traffic leaving New York was horrendous, but they made it to Mt. Vernon by 10 a.m., and found themselves escorted in by the same young woman. She showed them down the vast hallway and to a room painted and decorated in yellow. The room was airy and bright, making its inhabitants feel at ease.

They sat silently for a few minutes; the only tangible sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. The woman had never bothered to introduce herself, which both Christine and Meg found bewildering. They exchanged why-don't-you-say-something looks; but the young woman broke the silence.

"I spoke with Mr. St. Clair last night – I told him of your interest in him." The woman announced.

That was something Christine had not counted on; she had a sinking feeling that Mr. St. Clair was not going to take kindly to being pursued.

"I wish you had not done that." Christine stressed with concern written all over her face.

The young woman smiled, removing the stern, apprehensive look off her features. "Your plight intrigues him." She stated, "And he is an admirer of your work, Ms. Daae."

Christine cocked her head sideways and frowned, "How does he know of my work?" She asked, interested. "I have only been featured in obscure periodicals and journals…except for one time, when National Geographic featured one of my articles."

The woman nodded, "Erik is a very well read man…he gains his knowledge from many sources." She raised one brow, "How long have you been looking for him?" She asked.

Christine gave a slight, embarrassed smile, "Six months."

Christine always trusted her instincts, and they were screaming that there was more to this mystery than meant the eye; this woman was hiding many secrets.

Another smile covered the woman's face, "Allow me to introduce myself," she reached her hand out to Christine, "I am Rachel St. Clair, Erik's youngest sister."

Okay, that was one secret. This woman before her was the sister of the very man for whom she was searching? She would have never figured that out.

"You're his sister?" Christine and Meg said in unison.

"Why the surprised looks?" Rachel asked.

Christine finally recovered enough to answer, "I had assumed we were looking for a much older man."

There were still unmentioned secrets hidden behind Rachel's eyes, but Christine would bide her time…all would come out in the long run, she was sure of that.

"Erik is eleven years older than I am." Rachel's sea foam eyes took on a faraway look, "I was a child of six and my sister was nine when he rescued us from the home we were held prisoner in."

So…there was another sister...this just kept getting better and better. She turned to Meg, and noticed she was writing as fast as she could, obviously caught up in the story, also.

"Rescued you?" Christine inquired, "From what?"

Rachel lifted thankful eyes, "Not from 'what'; from 'whom'."

Christine was not sure she wanted to know the sordid details about the "whom" Rachel was referring to. To Christine, it sounded as though Erik St. Clair was a real life hero.

She looked deep into the young woman's eyes and saw deep fear dwelling in their depths. She offered a friendly smile, allowing Rachel to relax and finish her story.

"Erik ran away when he was ten…ran away and hid in the depths of the forest." She was, again, lost in another world, "After several years, he learned that his father had, once again, reproduced." Rachel allowed silent tears to flow, "Erik risked his life to come back for us." She wiped the tears away, "Our father never abused us like he did Erik, but he did make verbal threats towards us and mother was a different story."

Rachel visibly trembled, engulfed by the memories that were flooding over her. She closed her eyes and willed her body to quiet down. She had hoped and prayed that by the time she reached this age, she would have escaped the nightmare…she had been wrong.

Christine's head shot up, "What happened to Erik and your mother?"

Rachel shook her head, "That is a story for another time." Rachel stood up and headed for the door, "Gather your things, including your passport, and meet me at the airport tomorrow afternoon at 4 pm; our flight leaves at precisely 4:30."

"Flight?" Christine asked, "To where?"

Rachel smiled, "Ms. Daae, you are the one person, in over ten years, that has sparked my brothers interest." She patted Christine on the arm, "You have been granted an audience with him."

"He's agreed to do the interview?" Christine exclaimed. She was ecstatic; but something just seemed too easy about the whole thing. He had gone to all this trouble, why make it so effortless at this point in the game?

Rachel chuckled, "Yes, he is sending his private jet here to pick us up tomorrow."

She headed out the door and down the hall. Just before Christine and Meg reached the outer doors, Rachel turned to them, "Ms. Daae," She waited until Christine turned to her, "dress warmer than usual….where we are going, it is a bit cooler than New York."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine and Meg went out to dinner that night, to celebrate their success.

"Yes, but if Rachel had not chosen to reveal her secret and tell Mr. St. Clair about us, I have a feeling we would not be looking forward to this meeting." Christine admitted. "Besides, something just doesn't feel right."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Christine, you're letting your imagination run wild." She smiled at Christine and agreed with her, "I still think it was your skill as an investigator that got us this far."

"We'll find out soon enough." Christine sat still, contemplating for a few minutes, "I really expected Mr. St. Clair to be much older." She looked up at Meg's big, brown eyes, "Rachel can't be more than nineteen or twenty, which puts him right around thirty."

"So…what's wrong with that?" Meg asked.

"Nothing, I just…thought….he…would be older, that's all." Christine stammered.

Meg rolled her eyes, "There you go thinking again, without the proper equipment!"

Christine walloped her on the arm and they both broke out in a laugh.

"How could a man get that rich, that quick…to be able to afford private jets, and who knows what else, at the age of thirty?" Christine asked.

"He's an architect, Christine…he makes millions of dollars off each commissioned design, not to mention the money he makes from his hobbies – like music, painting, sculpting…you name it, he does it." Meg stated.

The thought of it all was overwhelming. Christine had never been around anyone who had that kind of money…he was probably some stuck-up snob with an attitude who thought himself above everyone else. That's probably why he was a recluse.

'I sure hope there are some redeeming qualities that will allow me to like this guy…I hate to think that I will dislike him and will be unable to tolerate his presence.' Christine thought to herself.

"Well, I just hope that he's a nice person…that's what matters." Christine stated to Meg.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day, Christine paid a visit to Ms. Barnhouse; giving her an update on the progress; she was pleased.

"Finally, some success…this is amazing!" The fiery businesswoman exclaimed. "He has eluded every other attempt I have made at finding him." She looked directly at Christine and grinned, "I should give you an award."

Christine shook her hand and they parted ways; neither of them sure of when they would meet again.

She picked up Meg, who had taken a leave of absence from her editing job, and they went shopping. They had no idea where they were going, but Rachel had said it was cooler than New York, and it was late March, so they picked up nice jeans and slacks, long-sleeved blouses and sweaters, accessories – hats, gloves, scarves…everything a girl could want.

When four o'clock rolled around, they were at the airport where Rachel had told them to be and she was there waiting on them. The jet had just landed and was being fueled and checked before the flight.

"Our flight time will be about ten hours, maybe a little longer." Rachel said.

"Ten hours?" Christine exclaimed. "I'm going to look a fright when I meet him."

Rachel just shook her head and giggled, she was really beginning to like Christine and Meg. They were unassuming and genuine…she only hoped they would be this way around Erik.

The flight finally got underway, and before she gave into the dreaded sleep monster that was threatening to close her down, Christine had a couple of questions to ask Rachel.

"Mr. St. Clair's family…do they live with him?"

Rachel regarded her with a strange look, "Family?"

"Yes, wife…kids, you know…family" Christine stated with a grin.

A look of deep sadness crossed Rachel's eyes, "Erik has never married." She replied, with very sad eyes. "He probably never will."

Christine found that hard to believe, "Come on, a man of thirty…talented…gifted; many call him a genius." Christine smirked at Rachel and nodded her head, "He's probably under the impression that women want to be around him because he's filthy rich…" She pursed her lips in disgust, "…and I'm sure it's probably true of most women."

Rachel looked even more remorseful than she had earlier, "Erik has only been 'involved' with one woman." Rachel's voice had taken on a menacing tone, "Erik met Lana Simmons when he lived in New York. She lived in the same apartment building; and one evening, she pushed Nadeesh to the side abruptly, and manipulated herself into Erik's life."

The bitterness in Rachel's voice was palpable, "She pursued him relentlessly, but would never allow him to touch or kiss her…she felt that Erik should have been honored to be in her presence." Rachel knew she needed to explain, but was not going to go into detail.

"She sounds dreadful….how could a woman treat a man like that?" Meg asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Most women love to be touched and kissed….what was her problem?"

"There are some things you will learn on your own…then you can draw your own conclusions." Rachel wiped a tear off her face, "All I ask, is that you not hurt him any more." She smiled sadly, "He is not used to being around any people who are not family…and he may not be approachable at first."

Christine did not respond, but sat thinking about what could cause a man, in his prime, to shut himself away from the rest of the civilized world; this was going to be an interesting journey. Something inside her began calling out to this young, wounded man. What was it about him that caused such pain in his life?

Christine almost hated to ask, but she had to know, "What did she do to him?"

"She used his lack of sexual experience against him…she would make him promises and then never carry through with them after she got her way." Rachel was fighting hard to keep the nausea from coming up, "The final straw came when he had finally decided to ask her to marry him, knowing that to make love to her before marriage was not appropriate…" Rachel snorted angrily at the memory, "…she laughed at him…threw his ring and his love right back in his face."

Rachel wiped more tears and then lifted her mournful eyes to Christine, "He is very leery of women, now…not that he has ever had a reason not to be." She looked Christine over, from head to toe, "He will be captivated by you, Christine…don't abuse that."

Christine raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, "Why would he be captivated by me?"

Rachel smirked and shook her head, "Because you're an intelligent, capable, confident, and very beautiful woman…these are all traits that Erik finds very attractive." She reached over and placed a restraining hand on Christine's arm, "Don't worry, he will never let you know of his attraction, but everyone who watches him will know."

Rachel leaned back in her seat and prepared to rest.

Christine tried not to create images in her overactive mind, 'He's never known the love of a woman; he will find me attractive…he's a genius and a hero…' She thought to herself. '…the only thing that comes to mind that would make a woman with her shallowness act as she did…would be his looks.' She determined.

Christine drifted to sleep with images floating around in her head; images of a dark headed boy helping her pick up her books, then his secret being exposed under a full mask, and then being viciously beaten…it was a restless sleep, indeed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

For details about me, or my writing style, visit my profile. If you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review, feel free to email or message me.

Enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 4

"Christine…" the voice was calling from the deepest recesses of her mind.

"Christine…" it was a little more urgent this time.

"Christine!" Meg chuckled irritably as Christine finally propped one eye open and peered at her through long lashes.

"What?" She asked, knowing it would drive Meg crazy.

Meg rolled her eyes, and then pointed at the side of her mouth, "You might want to wipe away that long line of drool making a crevice in your cheek." She whispered.

Christine turned three shades of red and immediately wiped away the offending mass; but there was nothing there and Meg was laughing hysterically.

"Do you ever tire of tormenting me?" Christine asked, with a mortified look on her face.

Meg didn't say anything aloud, but her mouth moved to the word, "Never."

Rachel waited until the plane came to a complete stop, and then she got up out of her seat and came toward them. She was smiling and talking to someone on the other end of her cell phone.

"Yes, the flight was good and everyone has arrived in one piece." She said. "Okay."

She closed her cell phone and retrieved her luggage. They walked down the short aisle and got off the plane. The sun was in full shine and the day was cool, but Christine and Meg were still on New York time. Thankfully, they had gotten some sleep on the plane.

A huge, ornate Victorian style house sat on the hill in the background and Christine just stood dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"Where are we?" She finally asked.

Meg shrugged her shoulder, equally as speechless and Rachel came up beside them as a shiny, new, silver 2006 Land Rover pulled up.

"Welcome to Wee Cumbrae Island, Scotland." Rachel said, "Up until several months ago, this Island was for sale…Erik bought it."

Christine looked at Meg and they both had that, I-don't-believe-this, look on their face.

Christine turned to Rachel, "He BOUGHT the Island?"

"Yes." Was all Rachel said.

Christine now knew that she would have never found Mr. St. Clair on her own; it had been a stroke of luck running into Jess that day and being pointed in the direction of the orphanage.

She looked around her and saw the fairytale attributes that surrounded them. The rolling hills, the lush flora and fauna, the bluest sky she had ever seen and the pounding of the waves in the Firth of Clyde.

This was heaven, and she was going to enjoy it. The air was crisp and fresh, with a slight breeze blowing in from the east. Christine breathed in the natural scent of the atmosphere and smiled; she could get used to this.

She turned and looked at Meg and saw the same peaceful expression on her face. They exchanged glances and then piled their luggage into the Land Rover and were driven toward the large Victorian style house. The terrain was rocky and rough, but the vehicle managed it with ease. The house was stunning in its gothic beauty and the gardens surrounding it were breathtaking.

"Erik surrounds himself with beautiful things…he loves the gardens and the ocean – here on the island, he gets both." Rachel informed them.

Christine asked the question she had been dying to ask in New York; now, seeing everything that was displayed in front of her, Christine could not resist.

"With your brother being a millionaire, and having this island to live on, and so much room to spare, why do you choose to live at an orphanage in New York City?"

Rachel smiled up at her; her countenance carried an inner glow that one only gets from complete contentment and joy, "I choose to work with children who are in desperate need of someone to love them." Her voice cracked with the emotions she was feeling, "My brother loved me and my sister enough to come and save us…even though he didn't know us."

As they approached the house, Rachel once again explained her actions, "If I can help just one child have a better life because of my love…then it is all worth it." She finally smiled brightly, "And, just for clarification, my brother isn't a millionaire…" She chuckled as Christine's eyes lit up, "…he's actually a billionaire.

"Through a series of brilliant investments, his genius as an architect, and a composer, he has turned his initial, diminutive investment into a vast fortune." Rachel expounded, "He is far more prosperous than Ms. Barnhouse knows."

Christine shook her head in agreement. She was impressed with the house, the land, the sister, the jet, the Land Rover…everything so far…would she be as equally impressed by the man himself?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The house was exquisitely decorated; each room having its own theme and color scheme. The house had twelve bedrooms, five reception halls; one having been turned in a movie theater and another was a stage theater and music hall. It had three bathrooms, a large restaurant style kitchen, an elegantly decorated dining hall, an art gallery and library – and several other rooms that were being renovated.

Christine and Meg walked through the house in complete awe at the beauty and intricacies that were evident.

"I have never seen anything like it…this is a very old home and he has renovated and redesigned it - it's beautiful." Christine stated.

"Actually, it is very old, dating back to the 13th century. Erik wanted to keep the Scottish historical value and give it some modernization." Rachel stated, "He is redecorating all of the houses on the island, rebuilding the stables and boathouse, and redoing the lighthouse."

Christine looked around her, as far as her eyes could see, "Speaking of Mr. St. Clair…when do we get the honor of meeting him?"

From out of nowhere, there was a voice…a masculine, sensually charged, voice surrounding them. Christine discovered a speaker sitting on top of the fireplace mantel; it was the source of the voice.

"I am not thoroughly convinced that it would be an honor to meet me, Ms. Daae." The voice stated, with a smile hidden in its melodious tone. "Therefore, I shall remain concealed…for now." He paused, "And the honor is all mines, Ms. Daae, welcome to my home." There was a slight pause, "I am Erik St. Clair."

Christine felt a shiver run over her spine from the beauty of the voice and the sorrow and loneliness she heard behind the beauty.

"I must state my disappointment, Mr. St. Clair…I came here to talk to you." Christine emphasized, making sure he understood that talking to him was what she expected.

A masculine chuckle was heard, reverberating into her inner being, "And talk we shall, Ms. Daae." He paused, as if thinking about his next words, "Until such a time that I deem, or until my ever intruding family talks me out of hiding…there are intercom speakers placed strategically around the house. Should you need to ask me something directly…something that Rachel, Rebekah, or a member of my staff cannot answer, then press the button on one of the speakers and I will be at your service."

There was silence until a dark skinned man moved into the room, smiling and bowing. He approached Christine, took her hand in his, and bought it to his forehead in greeting; he repeated the action with Meg.

He was of average height, with medium length, straight black hair and he was wearing Indian garb. He was no older than 30 or 35, with dancing black eyes and a friendly smile; he was handsome…in an exotic way.

"Good day, ladies." He said in accented English. "I am Nadeesh Janaki, Erik's long-time friend, assistant, and brother-in-law. I will be here, ready to assist you, should you require anything during your stay."

Behind him, came a stunning, dark haired woman. The resemblance to Rachel was uncanny, "Hello, I am Rebekah Janaki, formally Rebekah St. Clair…" She smiled radiantly as her husband put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him for an intimate hug. "…I am Erik's other sister."

They all stood smiling at each other, until Rebekah stated the obvious, "You must be tired after your long flight; please, take some time to rest and relax."

Nadeesh clapped his hands and a young boy came forward to lead them to their rooms. He was a miniature version of the man standing in front of them, except he had blue eyes.

"This is our son, Sachin; he will take you to your rooms so that you may rest before dinner - it is served at 7 pm." Nadeesh stated.

They followed the young boy up the flowing staircase to the second floor. He took them to side-by-side rooms, over looking the gardens. The view was spectacular.

"Oh Meg…have you ever seen anything so lovely?" Christine breathed, as Meg walked into her room.

"I know…they sure don't have views like this in New York." Meg observed.

They both stood with awestruck faces for a few minutes; slowly, Christine turned to Meg with a concerned look on her face.

"What do you think of our illustrious host?" She asked. "That voice was amazing."

Meg shrugged and gave a slight chuckle, "I don't know whether to think he is shy, eccentric, or just introverted…or maybe a mix of the three."

Christine lifted her brow and sighed, she didn't know what to think either. "I've never been exposed to someone who has as much money as this man is rumored to have." She stated with a swell of nervousness overtaking her.

"His sisters are nice and so are Nadeesh and Sachin." Meg commented. "And that voice we heard over the intercom was so…captivating."

Christine had to agree with that, the voice of Mr. St. Clair was rather esoteric in its quality and tone; she had felt herself drawn in by its mesmerizing capabilities.

"There is so much to this man and his family…so much more than is seen on the surface." Christine analyzed, "I don't know what it is…my intuition tells me that I am about to discover something that will rock my world."

Meg frowned briefly, but then her eyes and face lit up, "Well, whatever it is, I hope we don't have to leave this island paradise."

Christine smiled but there was still apprehension in her features, "I don't know what it is, but everything seems to stem on who Mr. St. Clair is and what he has to tell me."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

For details about me, or my writing style, visit my profile. If you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review, feel free to email or message me.

Enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 5

_Later that evening…_

"Erik, you can't hide down here forever." Rachel teased, as she and Rebekah approached the broad back of their brother.

Erik chuckled at his little sisters words, "I most certainly can…it's my house and I can hide wherever I desire to."

He turned to take her in his embrace, so thankful to have her home and back under his protective care, "Rachel, you look splendid."

Rachel looked up into the endless green eyes of her brother. He was dressed in casual grey slacks and a dark green polo shirt. His white half-mask covered the right side of his face from just below his nose to the hairline.

They had been able to talk him out of the full mask; they had tried to convince him not to wear one, but he insisted. He designed the half-mask for his own comfort, no one else's.

He was an arresting figure; very debonair and suave, but also very handsome; if they could just convince him of that fact.

They finally went toward the fireplace and sat down on the divan. "How much have you told them about me?" he finally asked.

Rachel smiled and looked over at Rebekah – then back at him, "Only enough to gain her interest…that's why you need to see her."

"I know what she looks like, I've seen her picture…our business can be conducted without face to face contact…" Erik shifted uneasily in his seat, "…I don't think she's ready for that yet." He replied.

"I think you mean you're not ready for that yet." Rachel infused.

Erik deliberated over the fact that Christine Daae was a guest in his home. He had long admired her exhaustive work with the people of the Middle East, and the victims of the Tsunami and hurricanes around the states.

Her coverage on 9/11 had been touching and retrospective; taken from angles that others had never thought of…she took his breath away with her honesty, straight-forwardness, and depth of character.

Her depiction, through words, of these horrendous events had prompted Erik to donate money and supplies for the relief efforts going on all over the world.

When he had the chance to see her picture, her beauty riveted him. Upon finding that Abigail had finally hired her, he had to allow himself this rare opportunity.

Erik chuckled lightly, "My sisters…you know I am not a very trusting, nor a very well-versed man when it comes to women…" He dropped his eyes to the flames and smiled slightly, "…I do not wish to create a scene in which I will be gawked at or pitied, I'm not fond of either reaction." He looked up at them both, "Besides, she will come looking for me…I am sure of that."

Right after he said, Christine braced herself against the door; she had followed the sisters, wanting to find out where their mysterious host was hiding himself. His ghostly presence was felt everywhere in the house; and, on top of being disconcerting, it was frustrating.

She slinked up to the door, after following at a distance. They had come down a vast, stone staircase, through a long tunnel, and were now in a beautifully decorated room at the end of the tunnel…he was in the basement.

She used her martial arts training to be as silent as the night and move along the walls where the shadows hugged the perimeter. The sisters had no idea they had been followed.

"Erik, when are you going to realize that not all women will react to you the way Lana did…," Christine heard Rebekah say, "…you deserve better than her."

The masculine reply was dripping with sarcasm and malice, "Oh yes, Rebekah…I deserve better than a stunningly beautiful woman who could, at least, tolerate my presence…" his rage was centered on himself, not her…and she knew it. "…I'm such a catch for any young woman!"

"Don't compare all women to her, Erik." Rebekah heaved back, "You know what kind of woman she was…she used you to gain access to your bank account and status…nothing more."

Erik fixed scolding eyes on her, "What else am I to expect from a woman, Rebekah…mmm?" He spat, "I have nothing to offer except my riches and status…I have no other redeeming qualities."

"I can't talk to you when you get this way, Erik…you refuse to see the good man that you are." Rebekah finally murmured, turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry." He uttered, coming up behind his sister and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Rebekah turned in his hands and embraced him. "I miss you Erik…I miss the man you were before that…woman hurt you."

Rebekah used the word "woman" loosely, knowing that Erik would not approve of the many vulgar adjectives that came to mind when thinking about or discussing Lana.

Christine shrank back into the shadows even more, hearing footsteps draw close to her. She heard them stop, and strained her ears to hear what was being said.

The next words he spoke were so full of loneliness; it made Christine's eyes fill with tears.

"I was such a fool…I would have given her everything…just to bask in the glory of her beauty." His voice was so beautiful and full of pain.

Rachel finally spoke up, "Erik, she never let you kiss her, or even caress her…that is not a relationship."

There was a few moments of silence before he responded, "It didn't matter…I have resolved myself to living without physical love…I would be content to have a woman as a companion with whom I could share my love of music and art…" He chuckled quietly, "…she would be someone I could actually call a friend…I would never touch her…but I don't see that happening."

Rebekah and Rachel both shook their heads in disgust at his lack of self-esteem. They had given this speech before and he had responded in like form on those occasions, also.

"I don't know which is more pathetic; the fact that you think you will never find a better woman than Lana…" Rebekah stated, disappointment in her voice, "…or the fact that you are hiding, like a scared animal, from humanity."

Normally, Erik would have taken offense to someone talking to him like that, but Rebekah was his conscience. She hated his moodiness and self-loathing, and she made sure to let him know it…all the time.

"Erik, you flew this woman all they way from New York…the least you could do, is talk to her…face to face."

Erik looked at Rebekah and shook his head…she was right; he needed to put his reservations and concerns aside, and be the host he needed to be.

"I will talk to her tomorrow…right now; I need to go for a run." He mumbled.

His voice was low and pained, causing Christine to strain really hard to hear him. She could almost physically feel the self-hatred emanating off him.

She crouched down in the dark corner, allowing all three of them to pass her…all she saw of Erik St. Clair, was a very broad, muscular back; long, athletic legs, and a tight, firm backside.

'There is certainly nothing wrong with his physique.' Christine thought to herself.

She silently followed them to the main house and then slipped away, unnoticed, into her room.

She played it off well, approached Rachel after Erik had gone out the door; she told Rachel that she needed to take a walk.

"Sure Christine, just be careful; it's really dark out." Rachel warned, "The lighthouse does illuminate the area a little bit, but follow me." Rachel walked Christine into the parlor, opened a drawer, and pulled out a flashlight.

Christine thanked her and headed out the door, "I could go with you if you want me to." Rachel offered.

"No, that won't be necessary…" Christine stated, a little more anxiously than she had meant to. "…I just need to get out for a little while and exercise, that's all."

Rachel shook her head, not aware of Christine intent to follow Erik, "Don't you want something to eat before you go?"

Christine shook her head and smiled; Rachel watched as she walked out the door and down the sidewalk. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked back toward the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik sat at the water, just listening to sounds of the night. He loved the blanket of night; he could almost feel normal under its safe cover.

He had been sitting for about a half hour, he figured it was time to do his workout. He stripped off his shirt and sweats, and stood in the moonlight in a pair of blue Speedo shorts, a white T-shirt, and white tennis shoes.

He jogged about a mile up the shoreline, turned around, and was on his way back when Christine settled down in a pitch-black corner next to the sea wall. She watched as this shrouded figure finished his jog and started doing some stretching exercises.

After a few minutes of stretching, Christine noticed the moves he was performing with such skill, as Tae Kwon Do and Karate. Christine watched, completely mesmerized. Next, he started kickboxing.

She had never seen a man move so powerfully or gracefully before. He was a master of each different, intricate move. His body was sleek and breathtaking, and Christine found herself staring. The muscles rippled on his back, legs, chest, arms, backside – everywhere.

From where she was, there was not a blemish on this man. Why would he lock himself away from humanity and say such horrible things about himself?

She was debating that question in her mind, when he turned around and Christine had to stop the yelp that threatened to expose her.

She crammed herself closer to the rocky wall behind her, avoiding his probing and intense eyes. Her breathing was erratic and she was certain he could see or hear her.

The moonlight had not granted her a very good look, but there was no mistaking what she had seen. Erik St. Clair was hiding half of his face behind a white mask…the right side; the other half was perfect – handsome, flawless, and faultless.

'It can't be!' Christine yelled in her head. "It can't be!

She knew that face…twenty years couldn't erase the image that had lived with her each day; she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she would know soon enough.

She calmed her breathing and fought back the panic that welled up inside her. She may have been granted the opportunity she had longed for all these years; the opportunity to say 'I'm sorry'.

She stood up and chanced another look at the magnificent specimen of man who was unaware of her admiring gaze. 'Oh yeah, I'll find out soon enough…and then, we'll see where all this leads.'

She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his splendid form and headed back to the house – silent and swift. She knew there was something more to this mystery than was originally known to her. How would Erik react once he knew who she was, if he is, indeed, who she thinks he is?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Just a few notations that I wish to make…

The island, Wee Cumbrae, is a real island in the Scottish Sea. It is up for sale at this time…does anyone have an extra 3 million British pounds just lying around?

(I didn't think so)

Anyway, if you would like to put a little visual stimulation with the story, you can go to "privateislandsonline(dot)com", search "By Region", look under "Europe" and then hit "Scotland". Wee Cumbrae Island is the first listing.

Take a look, it's really neat!

Enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 6

When she awoke, it was the next morning…and all she could remember were images of a beautifully masculine body doing a workout down by the water. The sight of a white, half-mask sullied those images, but only briefly...she knew he wore it for a reason.

The boy from the playground…was Erik St. Clair. It had to be. What a strange turn of events. He had certainly outgrown the awkward, lanky form he'd had all those years ago. Her mind recalled a tall, dreadfully skinny boy lurking in the corner…never drawing attention to himself if he could help it.

He had abandoned that effort to help her on that morning so long ago; and she had thrown it back in his face. She only hoped he would forgive her.

Christine's images of that day twenty years ago were becoming more refined as she thought about it. She could recall the deformity he hid behind that mask, and it was deplorable. But even knowing that, Christine could not dismiss the alluring comeliness of the rest of him.

Suddenly it dawned on her; the deformity was the reason he kept himself from the world; it was the reason he never married or pursued relationships. It had forced him into seclusion.

Just as quickly, Christine felt a deep loathing for this "Lana" woman…whoever she was. She had shattered Erik's self-image for her own personal gain…if Christine ever got her hands on her…

This changed everything. Erik was no longer an elusive billionaire with a story that no one knew; he was now someone that _she _knew; someone whose life had touched hers; and that touch had left an impression.

She crawled out of bed, took a quick shower, and headed to the dining hall for breakfast; which was waiting, fresh and delicious.

Everyone was around the table eating bacon and eggs; once again, their host was absent…too bad, she wanted to see if he was as gorgeous in the daylight as he was in moonlight.

The sisters were chatting openly about going shopping in Glasgow later; it would be an all day affair.

"Will Mr. St. Clair be joining us?" Christine finally asked.

Rebekah scoffed at that suggestion. "Not likely, he is currently taking his meal in his room" She stated.

She was suddenly angry at his self-abhorring ways, "He's a prisoner in his own home…this ends right now." Christine replied, vehemently.

She walked over to the intercom speaker and pressed the button. It took a few minutes, but Erik finally answered.

"Ms. Daae." His voice was devoid of its usual beauty.

Christine felt her heart lurch in her chest, she was nervous about meeting him; she didn't know why…it could have something to do with the intense pull she felt toward him.

"Please, call me Christine." She insisted. "I grow tired of these games, Mr. St. Clair…this is your home and you act as though you are a prisoner."

"Believe me Christine; I conceal myself for a reason." His reply was flat and laced with malice. "If I am to call you, Christine; then you shall call me Erik."

She held her ground, "I know why you wear that mask, so let's just drop the curtain of secrecy and face each other."

There was complete silence in the house for what seemed like ages; then his voice, full of betrayal and anguish filled the room.

"You've been where you should not have been…" He spewed, "…this is my house and my island, there are certain places where I…" His words were cut short by Christine's irritated tone,

"I am perfectly aware of your 'ownership' of everything on this island…but you do not own me." Her tone was clipped and offensive. "I cannot believe that you would think me so shallow, that the fact that you wear a mask would keep you from talking to me – face to face."

Erik sat there, completely dumbfounded. No one had ever spoken to him this way – except his sisters; and they only did it now and then. Now, this sprite was challenging him in a very personal way.

"I never thought you shallow…" his euphonic voice was back. "…I conceal myself as much for my sake, as for yours."

Christine sighed loudly and calmed her voice, "I came here to get to know you, Erik." She murmured, "And that is precisely what I intend to do."

"What if you are disappointed when you get to know me?" Came the quiet question.

Christine smiled, despite the hot tears she was trying so desperately not to shed, "I can guarantee that I won't be."

Christine heard his sigh, and knew he was terrified at the notion of being close to her; she would soon be changing that.

"It seems that we know each other…or, at least I think we do." Christine professed.

"I would remember meeting a woman like you..." he stated.

"I wasn't quite a woman when we meant." She replied.

If she could have seen the looks that were crossing Erik's handsome face at that moment, she would have been rolling on the floor laughing.

"Excuse me…" he chuckled.

Christine sighed exasperatingly, "Erik, please emerge from that subterranean holding cell and meet me on the tennis courts, ready to learn a lesson or two, in one hour."

Erik jolted at her demanding tone, but he was also very intrigued. This woman was used to getting her way with men…apparently; she had no idea that he was a poor imitation of a man; besides, she must be mistaken…where would they know each other from?

He would have remembered meeting her…she was a hard woman to dismiss. He knew her to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her picture showed her to have beautiful, mahogany colored hair; intelligent, deep blue eyes; full, moist lips, and a long, sinewy neck. Erik could spend hours just looking at her picture.

His overdeveloped sense of morbid curiosity encouraged him to dress in his white tennis shorts, a short-sleeved, green and white, vertical-striped shirt, ankle-cut socks and clean, white Adidas Barricade tennis shoes.

He did not know what purpose it was going to serve to play her in a game of tennis, but he was never one to turn down a challenge; especially when that challenge came from a certain, drop-dead, gorgeous brunette.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine sat at the table, going over the events of the last couple of hours. She had somehow gotten through to him, using her aggressive side; a part of her wondered if he liked aggressive women.

She had found it harrowing trying to appeal to his sense of logic, so she appealed to his testosterone levels; no man could resist a challenge, especially one issued by a woman.

After and hour and fifteen minutes, she was wondering if he was going to show up. She looked at her watch one more time and then caught the sight of him walking toward her.

'Oh dear Lord, he's wearing shorts.' Christine thought, trying to avert her eyes from his powerful, lean, tanned legs; but she wasn't having very much success.

The undeniable beauty of the rest of him made the mangled flesh under his mask seem insignificant. Christine could not find one thing about the man that was not attractive; he moved gracefully and flowing, resembling a feline, as he came toward her gawking form.

She had chosen a turquoise and white running suit, with her own white Adidas. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail and applied a light dusting of make-up, just for effect.

"Well, Erik…I had begun to think you weren't coming." She stated with a teasing tone.

She stood up and offered her hand in a friendly gesture. He took it firmly in his large one, pulled it to his delectably full lips, and placed a chaste kiss upon her upturned wrist.

He smiled and raised his exposed, perfect brow, "I never refuse a challenge."

She looked directly into those vivid green eyes that had haunted her for 20 years. She knew, undoubtedly, that this man was her hero from the playground. Today, she would tell him everything; and hope it did not abruptly end their budding friendship.

"If I win, you answer all the questions that I propose, no matter how personal in nature; as well as listen to me…if you win…I'll leave you alone." Christine believed in getting to the point.

Erik smirked impishly, and issued a rebuttal to her conditions. "If you win, I'll answer any question you ask, no matter how personal; as well as listen to you…but if I win…" he looked slightly uncomfortable for a tiny moment, "…well, I will name my terms later."

"I accept those terms." She stated with a smile.

He nodded and they headed for their respective sides of the court. Erik was encouraged by her obvious ability to tolerate his presence, and she didn't even focus her line of sight on his mask; he enjoyed that very much.

He allowed her to serve first, amazed by the power behind her serve. She was obviously a strong woman, physically; a trait that Erik found very attractive, but she wasn't one of those body building types, thank goodness. The last thing he found attractive about a woman was when she had muscles bigger than his…and that was saying something.

As she turned to walk away from him, Erik raked his eyes over her slender form. She was taller than any woman he had seen, coming up to his chin; making her about 5'10". She was proportioned well for being tall; there was no lankiness or awkwardness in her steps… only elegant, female prowess.

Erik noted her pleasant, supple curves and the very ample swell of her breasts; his mind was persuading his body into an aroused state, and his line of thinking embarrassed him. He shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on winning.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the outpouring of support for this story, I am pleased that everyone seems to be enjoying it!

Pertie – In some respects, you are very close with your "predictions", but all is not ready to be revealed yet!

Gerardphantomhot, iloveerikS2, jtbwriter, Mlle.Fox, OperaLover, Pertie, PhantomLover05, Terpsichore314, Tink20, Twinkle22, and UsaGoddess – You guys are my regular reviewers and go with me through most of my stories, I love you wonderful ladies – thank for sticking with me.

I have heard wonderful remarks from the following and would love to hear more:

Alaina Ruth, AphelionKnight, designer kisses, Geriks, Jezebel21, MetalMyersJason, Penmora Zenith, PrincessAlyssa17, and sunset.rising – Thank you for your reviews, I hope you are still with me. I hear from some of you fairly regularly and others, not. I hope you are still reading, even if you don't review.

Thank you everyone who reads but doesn't review, I have not turned on the option to accept anonymous reviews, I probably will not. If you would like to drop me a line at my email address that would be great - jacqlyn1964(at)hotmail(dot)com

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 7

They had agreed to play seven games; of which, Christine won four and Erik won three. He sat, in utter shock, replaying each game in his head. Rebekah came out carrying two tall glasses of lemonade, and gave Christine a wink.

They had all gathered around to watch the tennis match, and they were impressed with Christine's abilities, especially since Erik was a gifted tennis player. Nadeesh had observed that Erik seemed distracted by the perfect, female specimen running on the opposite court from him.

"You were doomed, my man….doomed." Nadeesh stated with a grin and he walked behind Erik and nudged him on the shoulder.

Erik just stared, in numb bemusement, as Nadeesh lightly laughed at him. "If it's any consolation - that is the worst I have ever seen you play."

Erik lifted seething eyes to his brother-in-law, "Thank you Nadeesh, you're loads of help."

Nadeesh leaned over to Erik and whispered, once again grinning sheepishly, "I wonder how badly you would have played if she had been wearing one of those skimpy little tennis skirts and a sleeveless shirt."

Erik buried his head in his arms and groaned, he had been certain he could win…but he hadn't counted on the effect her female form would have on him.

Sachin came bounding out of the house and jumped into Erik's lap. "Uncle Erik, you lost…how did you do that…and to a girl?"

Erik smiled at his seven-year-old nephew. The boy was going to be a heartbreaker that was for sure. He had a head full of curly black hair, equally black eyes, and olive skin – compliments of his father; but he had Rebekah's fine features and bone structure.

"Someday, Sachin…you will understand that a man loses many things to a woman." Erik remarked.

Sachin rolled his eyes, not having hit that 'crazy-about-girls' stage yet. Erik rustled his hair and watched as Christine came to sit beside him. She had heard his words and had seen the fleeting look of sadness in his eyes.

"Run along, Sachin…Ms. Daae and I have some unfinished business to tend to." He said, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

Erik watched as his nephew ran off and played with his father; a strange, distant smile graced his features as Christine sat down across from him.

"He's a delightful boy." Christine observed.

Erik looked at her with pained eyes, "Yes, he is…one day, this will all be his."

His tone was mournful and full of regret. Christine watched as the deepest loneliness she had ever seen settled on Erik's features.

"Isn't that an honor that should be reserved for your own son?" She asked.

The minute he looked at her, Christine knew what he was going to say, she could hear the self-loathing in his voice every time he spoke. His features changed and the aloof stranger once again took over.

The scoff that came from him was very loud and pronounced, and his smile was humorless.

"Look at me…" he demanded, his tone scathing and hard, "…do I look like what a woman would want in a husband or father?"

He was suddenly very upset and Christine could tell that he thought himself beyond the love of a woman. Rebekah had hinted to her that if he never had to look in a mirror, he wouldn't…he hated his own reflection.

Christine furrowed her brow and replied, more to herself than anyone, "Thankfully, not all women have the same taste in men." She watched him fidget in his chair and rub his jaw…he was mildly agitated. "You certainly have a temper, don't you?" She jested, trying to lighten the mood.

He examined her with narrowed eyes and a hard mouth, "Only when provoked." He said, bluntly.

There was a slight smile playing about her lips, he was easy to read; his emotions were visible in the depth of his arresting eyes and the lines of his handsome features.

The next question was probably going to make him upset also, but she kind of liked getting his ire up…it made his eyes dance in pools of jade.

"Why do you shut yourself off from the world, Mr. St. Clair? It appears to me, that you have a great deal to offer it."

She watched his face after she asked the question; he was trying frantically not to become upset as he thought about his answer.

"Are you so obtuse and blind that you cannot see why I remain as far away from people as I can?" His controlled fury was boiling just under the surface of every word he said. "I learned the hard way…years ago…that people are generally fearful of creatures that look like me."

Christine cringed at his use of "creature" in reference to himself. "That's absurd, Mr. St. Clair…you may have had some bad experiences with some, but not all people are that way."

Erik scoffed at her observation, "What would you know about it, Ms. Daae?" His tone was condescending and full of acid, "You, with your irrefutable beauty, keen intelligence, and intense charisma; you know nothing of my plight."

Christine was taken slightly aback by his acidic tone, but he had paid her three sideways compliments with his rough words. She had already deduced that the insecurities he felt about his looks, manifested themselves through his words. He tried to push people away with his egotistical attitude, hoping they would not look too closely and see that it was all an act.

Christine would not be swayed; she had a feeling he was worth it. She grinned at him, an action that caused him even more irritation. She had no fear…no fear of him, whatsoever; in fact, she seemed to enjoy his outbursts.

"Now, now, Mr. St. Clair…are you just a little perturbed that you lost four out of seven games of tennis…or are you more upset at having lost to a woman?" Christine asked, trying to give her most sincere look.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It would not do to blow up at this woman; she seemed intent on getting under his skin. Erik had never meant anyone like her. Her insistence upon using formality was grating on his nerves, also.

"That doesn't even warrant a response." He riposted. He glared at her; examining her features with scrutiny and appreciation. If nothing else, he would enjoy looking at her, "Do you want this interview, or not?" he asked impatiently.

Meg had come out to watch the tennis match, and she got her first good look at this "phantom" billionaire. She liked what she saw. She could feel the sparks of verbal bantering in the air, and knew that Christine was working her magic.

Erik stood up as she approached the table, an action that was not lost on Christine. 'He is a gentleman, even when he's rattled.' She thought.

"Hi there, handsome, I'm Christine's assistant and best friend, Meg Giry."

Erik frowned at her compliment, but flashed a smile that he had no idea caused a set of hearts to speed up. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down and introduced himself, "Erik St. Clair…It's a privilege to meet you, Ms. Giry."

They shook hands and Meg sat down. She had her note pad and pencil ready, looked at Christine, and smiled.

Christine focused her attention on Erik, "Mr. St. Clair, first of all, I'm curious as to why you have granted me the opportunity that so many others before me were not granted?"

Erik smiled slightly before answering, "I have been following your career for several years now. Your elemental and thought provoking articles captured me from the very beginning." He dared a look into those deep, blue eyes, "You cover the tragic realities of life all over the globe, and put them into prospective…especially for the cynic, like me."

He smiled once again; this time, showing a row of straight, white teeth. It took Christine's breath away, "Your writing is almost musical in its style." He stated.

Christine inclined her head, wondering what it was he was getting at.

Erik caught the baffled look on her face and expounded, "We hear and comprehend music on a different level than regular conversation. The simplest of concepts can be miraculously transformed into complex thought on the strands of a song."

His words captivated her, she had never heard her writing complimented in such a beautiful way.

"In short, I felt that your interpretation of my story would be the most accurate and truthful." He looked downward, at his entwined fingers, "I do apologize for my moodiness and short temper; my sisters are trying to 'make me a better person'," he put his hands up and made the quotation sign with his fingers, "…but I am afraid it is inherited from my mother's Irish background."

Christine inclined her head, accepting his apology. His mother was a subject that Christine intended to discuss, but his dropped eyes and lowered tone, told her that it was a depressing subject.

"Abigail Barnhouse seems to think that you have a story worth telling." Christine injected.

Erik raised his stormy eyes to her, "Abigail…" his mind seemed far away, and the tone of his voice was soft and wayward, "Abigail never ceases to amaze me."

Christine saw something hidden in those green eyes that pricked her curiosity. There was more to this story than he was letting her know. He had been pursued by others, but never allowed them to find him…why her?

Christine raised a brow as she stated the obvious. "I only found you because you wanted to be found, didn't I?" She asked.

Erik smiled and shook his head, "Correction, I wanted to by found, by you. I am adept at avoiding humanity and all it's constraints; you found me because I willed it." He raised a brow, but his voice was slightly perturbed, "I am sure that the $500,000.00 commission you have waiting for you, will make your time with me worth while; and I'll give you your money's worth."

"I am not doing this for the money, Mr. St. Clair." Christine emphasized, hurt by his assumption. "This was never about money."

"Then why?" he asked, not fully certain he believed her.

"The challenge of finding a man whose very existence was in doubt; and then upon finding out he did exist, finding that he supposedly gives away half of what he makes to charities and other humanitarian efforts…but he also distances himself so far away from the human race, it's as though he doesn't consider himself one of us." She replied. "That's why."

Erik said nothing; but instead, sat there with an infuriatingly devilish look in his eyes. He had allowed himself to be more vulnerable than he had ever been before…it was unfamiliar ground and his discomfort was mounting by the minute.

"Next question." He stated flatly.

"Where were you born?"

"Elizabethtown, New York…upstate in Essex County."

"When were you born?"

"April 9, 1975…I will turn thirty-one in a couple of weeks."

Christine smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "So you will." She tucked that knowledge away for future use. "Where did you attend school?" She was honing in for the kill.

Erik had expected a few questions about his mask by this point. He wondered if she was as uncomfortable at the horror it hid as he was.

"I attended one school until I was ten." He stated.

"What happened at ten?" Christine asked; her nerves were jumping in anticipation of his answer.

"I ran away." His tone was flat and undaunted.

"Ran away?" Christine asked, wanting him to elaborate. This was not something she had expected to hear.

"Yes…I ran away from my father and hid in the mountains of upstate New York." He did not want to make eye contact, thinking her expression would be one of shocked horror.

"What happened to your mother?" Christine asked, almost dreading the answer.

His eyes misted over and he dropped them for her gaze; he wasn't sure he wanted to tell this story, but he knew it had to be done.

"Tell me about it." Christine whispered, feeling the torment that poured from him.

"The first couple of years that I can recall were wonderful." Erik smiled. "My dad meant my mother through the hometown paper she worked for…she was a journalist, also." Erik stated, looking Christine in the eye. "They fell in love quickly and married within a month of meeting."

He swallowed hard and continued, "Shortly after I was born, my father started using heroine and other hard drugs." Erik tried not to look at her; not sure he wanted to see the look in her eyes.

"I don't know when he started beating my mother…I just remember that he always did. I was about four when he started beating me." Erik could feel the constricting fury in his chest, "My mother would never cry out or beg for mercy…until he started beating me."

Christine watched as one lonely tear eased down his sculptured cheek, "One night, my mother decided she'd had enough…" his voice was wavering, "…she found his hand gun and fired at him – she missed." He paused, as more tears flowed, "My father backhanded her, grabbed the gun, and then he aimed it at her."

At this time, Erik lifted his misty, sea foam colored eyes to Christine, what she saw in their depths made her long to cradle him in her arms, "He moved the gun from my mother and aimed it at me. Mother tried to wrestle it out of his hands, and in the process, the gun went off."

Christine gasped and then realized his intentions. She had never intended for him to become so vulnerable for her.

He reached up and removed the mask, exposing the ghastly, mauled flesh of his right cheek. He sat there with his eyes slammed shut and his breathing strained. Christine gasped as her hand went to her mouth, she had forgotten how truly disturbing the right side of his face was.

"The bullet molested the right side of my face…tore through my cheek bone and muscles, and finally imbedded in the back of my cerebellum; where it remains to this day."

He sat quietly for a moment, giving Christine a chance to collect her thoughts, "He left me on the floor, and dealt with my mother who was screaming in hysteria. He beat her until she moved no more and then picked me up and took me to his doctor; a man that was even more twisted and evil than my father."

He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and swallowing the nausea that threatened to overtake him, "To this day, I don't know why he bothered to save me."

The tone of his voice resembled a hurting little boy and Christine felt the tears prick her eyes.

"The doctor used what means he had, but ended up cauterizing the wound to keep out infection. I remember being somewhere between heaven and hell as he worked on me – I could see the looks of disgust on my father's face and the doctor's face." Erik closed his eyes to the image, but it would not desert him.

"The smell of my own burning flesh was horrifying, to say the least." His sardonic smile was full of hatred and malice, "It took me several months to heal to the point that I could start school…my father began the abusing again, just as soon as I was strong enough to put up a fight."

He dropped his eyes and Christine saw tears dropping onto his hands, "I never saw my mother again."

Christine was speechless; there were no words that would ease the pain of his childhood, and she knew it. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and sooth the anguish that was so much a part of him.

"The bullet…does it cause you problems?" Christine could barely ask the question without crying.

Erik hesitated; he did not want this woman's sympathy or pity…he wanted this whole thing over with as soon as possible.

"I have some problems…yes." Was all he said.

Christine gulped back the bile that had crept into her throat after hearing about his father's abuse. She knew he had to have serious problems with the bullet still imbedded, but she focused her eyes on Erik, not flinching away from him as he sat there without his mask.

He was hiding again…behind a mask of indifference and self-loathing. Christine sighed and asked the next question. "You said you ran away at ten…what happened between your mother leaving and the summer that you ran away?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "I survived." He smirked sadly, "Not an easy task."

"Did your father continue to beat you?" Christine was not certain she wanted to hear anymore about his abuse, but it was vital to understanding him.

Erik reluctantly nodded, "Yes, but the abuse took on a mental avenue…he verbally degraded and berated me, day in and day out, until I began to believe everything he said about me." His eyes were distant and cold, "By this time, I had started school and he didn't want the teachers growing suspicious of physical marks on me, so he changed his methods."

Christine saw the opportunity to steer the conversation toward a place where she could tell him how they knew each other.

"Where did you go to school?" She asked.

Erik thought the question was rather odd, but he answered, "A small community outside of Mt. Vernon, New York…in Westchester County." He looked over at Rebekah and Rachel as they came to listen. "My father had moved there after leaving my mother, hoping to hide away in a small community and not draw any attention to us."

Christine allowed a smile to cross her wearied features, "I went to elementary school at Charles Stokes Elementary School, just outside of Mt. Vernon…."

Erik cocked his head to the right and a look of interest covered his features, "That's where you know me from?"

Christine nodded.

"I attended that school for four years, and never made a friend; the teachers tolerated me, but my mask intimidated them." Erik stated, wearily. "I was hated and feared."

"Why did you wear a full mask?" Christine asked, curious to know why.

Erik stared at her, trying to discern where she knew him from, "I was all I had at the time, and easy put on and take off; and besides, it did not matter that one half was fine, all they saw was the mutilated side."

Christine hung her head in shame…she remembered seeing him off by himself all the time; no one ever talked to him or tried to get to know him. He must have been very lonely.

"You were my hero, Erik." Christine finally offered.

His look was priceless. He frowned at her with such doubt in his eyes, that Christine almost laughed the absurd way he was regarding her.

"You helped a young girl who was being teased unmercifully You picked up my books and handed them to me after the boys that had been teasing me knocked them out of my arms." She dropped her eyes, ashamed of the next part, "Those same boys than started mocking me and saying you and I were boyfriend/girlfriend…" She drifted off as his eyes meant hers.

Erik's entire demeanor changed. His face hardened, and his eyes flared with long forgotten images. Christine saw the uncertainty behind his stoic gaze.

"Chrissie and the Devil's Child." He murmured, recalling the incident.

Christine swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat, "I got angry and turned on you…I pushed you to the ground and ripped the mask off your face." She looked away, unable to look him in the eye as she sobbed. "And then those boys beat you…viciously."

Rage, hot and dangerous, raced through him. He closed his angry eyes, and willed his nerves to calm. 'She was only a child…and she knew no better.' He told himself, and the more he said it in his mind, the more calm he became.

He reached over and put his mask back on; once again feeling like a semi-normal person. Christine watched the action, and knew he was attempting to hide from her.

"That is ancient history." She heard him say.

His tone was reserved and distant, not like it had been before. She lifted her eyes to him and noticed that he had shifted his body to a rigid, standoffish position.

"I am so ashamed of the way I acted…I never told my father…it would have broken his heart." She whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

He looked deep into her beautiful eyes, and knew he would not hold this against her…it had been too long.

"There is nothing to forgive, it was long ago." He stated, smoothly.

"But I caused you such pain…a bleeding nose, a broken lip…bruises everywhere; a concussion…" She began to say.

His words came out more abrupt than he intended, "Yes, and five broken ribs…but I survived…and the beatings made me stronger."

He started to rise up out of the chair; anguish and disquietude were evident in every move he made.

"Please…" Christine pleaded.

Erik stopped his retreat and hung his head. He had no desire to continue with this knowing that she was mocking him behind her cool, controlled façade.

"Let me in." He heard her mutter, barely audible to his acute hearing.

He slowly turned and looked at her. She only had a look of earnest curiosity and concern on her face; there was no duplicity or fear in her eyes, just genuine inquisitiveness.

"Why should I?" He whispered.

Christine stood up and approached him. She noticed how he began to subconsciously back away from her, unsure of her intent.

She refrained from reaching out to him, knowing that he would only recoil, "Because you long for someone to know you Erik…really know you." She pleaded with him through her eyes, "Someone who doesn't pity you…someone whose interest stems from friendship, or something deeper." She lowered her tone slightly as she spoke the next phrase. "For too long you have buried yourself in a tomb of self inflicted loneliness and loathing…and it has to come to an end."

She smiled radiantly up at him; noticing, again, how tall and strongly built he was. "There's no reason for this prison you reside in." He grimaced at her use of that adjective. "Yes, the right side of your face is hard to look at, but that does not change who you are, or the fact that the other two-thirds of your face, not to mention your body…is resplendent."

She could tell by the look on his face that he did not believe her, "I don't think you have been told that enough – at least not by women who aren't related to you."

Christine blushed slightly as the words came out of her mouth. She had not meant to insinuate any feelings she may have toward him; although, if he thought that was what she was doing, he did not indicate it.

Erik relaxed his rigid stance, moved back into his chair, and sat down. She had his undivided attention. She appeared to be genuinely interested in his story.

"Next question." He finally said, gracing her with a breathtaking smile.

"How did you find your sisters?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is; chapter 8. I have had an overwhelming response to this story and I want to continue to thank everyone for reading.

Remember: A day without sunshine is like…night!

Enjoy my lovlies!

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 8

Erik had known she would ask; now he had to try to put into words the events that led him to his sisters all those years ago.

"After running away at the age of ten, I hid in the mountains of upper New York State. My father had no idea where to look for me, and I never talked to him after I left…so he was clueless. I found an abandoned hunters cabin and made it my home." Erik's eyes took on a glossy, far-away look, "I was a pretty sharp kid, I took my records with me…birth certificate, and social security card…anything I thought was official.

"Six years past, pretty insipidly; I was…" he hesitated, not wanting to sound self-absorbed, "….gifted; I had been offered the chance to start college at the age of ten…but I never had the chance." He smiled a sad smile and continued, "I never expected to see him again…but as fate would have it, we ended up in the same small town."

His tone was brusque and his face was blank, "There was a woman in that town who took pity on me. She would enlist me to do odd jobs around her house and would pay me fairly well. She loved my music and could listen to me play the piano all day, if she could have.

"One morning, she had sent me on and errand. I was at the grocery store, when I caught site of a man who resembled my father, walking into the hardware store next door. Upon a closer look, I realized it was my father."

Erik was silent for a moment, remembering the hatred that arose in him at the sight of his father, "I watched him walk into the store and then noticed the woman and two little girls in the truck; the girls looked to be about nine and six, and the woman was in her late twenties or early thirties." Erik looked into Christine's anxious eyes, "They were all terrified…I could see the same look in their eyes that I had seen in my mothers, and even my own.

"I walked out of the grocery store and stayed hidden from their sight. I watched them tremble as my father came back to the truck and sat down. I listened as he screamed at all of them, and watched them drive away.

"The girls were flawless, so I knew he had not abused them; at least, not where the marks could be seen…the mother was a different story, I could see the marks on her…he abused and tortured her…" Erik's eyes were cold and full of hate, "…and by the looks on the two little girl's faces, he made them watch as he did it."

He looked over at his two sisters, and wondered how he ever lived without them. He smiled at them both and winked, he loved them so much that it hurt.

"Two months after that incident, I found the house they were living in – it was much like the place we had lived in…a remote area with no neighbors; surrounded by trees…" Erik remembered almost every detail, "…almost every night I would watch the house and him…four months later on a cold December night, his wife had had enough and pulled a knife out and stabbed him…he pulled his gun from his waist and shot her."

Erik still wasn't sure how the next few moments happened. "All I remember was seeing my father get up off the floor with blood running down his chest; he called out for the girls and started hunting for them…he was losing a great deal blood as he went…I entered through the open front door and silently moved through the house, searching for my half-sisters."

Erik looked at both of them again, so thankful that the events of the night had ended as they had, "Amazingly, I found them before he did, hurried them away, and took them to my home.

"There was no indication of my presence, I hadn't touched anything, so the police and social services assumed the girls had run away…but they were never found." Erik chuckled for the first time, "I went back after my father died and before the police came, found my sisters birth certificates and other important papers, took them, and left."

His eyes found Christine's, and she was awestruck by their intense beauty, "They've been with me ever since…I enrolled them in school after I turned eighteen, I became their legal guardian and they saved me from myself…on several occasions."

Christine sat; completely engrossed by the story he had just told. This man had not only raised himself; but then, had turned around and raised his two half-sisters.

Meg and Christine looked at each other and then looked back at Erik. He had taken them on an emotional rollercoaster and he looked exhausted.

"Erik, we can continue tomorrow…is that okay with you?" Christine asked.

Erik shrugged his broad shoulders and asked, "How long were you intending on staying?"

Christine had not intentions of going anywhere, any time soon. "As long it takes."

Erik smirked in surprise, "Takes for what?"

Christine smirked back, with a sheepish glint in her eyes, "Until I'm satisfied."

Erik completely missed the sexual undertones of that statement and stretched his long frame as he stood up. He mesmerized her with his feline like movements; every move he made was a defining moment. It was a joy just to watch him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine and Meg watched Erik from the inside of the house. He had not come in from the patio table when they did; instead, he had chosen to stay outside and enjoy the sun.

He was laying back in his chair, with his head resting on the back of it, and his long, lithe legs stretched out in front of him…he looked like Adonis, basking in the sunshine.

"You can't take your eyes off him, Christine." Meg whispered.

"There is just something so alluring about him…and it's not just that he's HOT…he's completely unaware of his beauty. I know what he hides behind that mask…and it doesn't matter." Christine continued to stare at the slumbering man, "The way he moves is like a beautiful piece of music."

"That's an interesting analogy." Meg observed.

Christine smiled, "Yea, I suppose it is, but it seems to describe him perfectly." She pulled her eyes away from Erik and looked at Meg, "I feel like I've known him all my life; and yet, I've really only known him for two days."

They both turned to Erik as Sachin rustled him from his slumber. The boy pulled his uncle out of his chair and wrestled him to the ground…they tumbled and rolled on the lawn, completely oblivious to the watchful eyes in the window.

Erik tickled his nephew and then hopped up off the ground and shot out in a playful run. Sachin chased him down, and it was obvious to everyone watching, that Erik let the boy catch him.

They sat on the ground talking and laughing, and then Sachin jumped up and ran toward the house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he shouted.

Rebekah heard her sons gleeful voice and responded, "Sachin, keep your voice down, you're indoors."

"Mommy, can I go riding with Uncle Erik?" Sachin's deep, brown eyes pleaded with his mother.

"Go get ready, Uncle Erik won't wait forever." Rebekah stated with a huge smile.

Erik stood at the door with a giant grin affixed to his face. His hair was tousled and he looked like a big boy.

"Meg, Christine…would either or both of you like to go horseback riding?" Erik asked.

Meg trembled at the prospect and then grinned sheepishly, "Oh no…no…I never ride anything that can't ride me back."

Christine chuckled, but Erik looked dumbfounded, "Ohhhhkayyy." He stated, with that the-girl-has-fallen –off-the-deep-end look.

He looked at Christine, and she recovered quickly, "Umm, yes, I would love to go riding."

She changed into a pair of mid-thigh green shorts, a white, half-sleeve blouse and a thin, waterproof jacket. She kept her tennis shoes She brushed her hair and left it hanging loose, allowing it to frame her lovely features.

Erik had told her to meet them in the stables in about half an hour. She headed there, with her nerves aflutter; she hadn't ridden in years.

Erik was saddling the smaller of the horses and Sachin was brushing them down, when she came through the stable door.

She watched them both complete their task, and noticed that Erik had saddled a horse for her, she was nervous and knew that she looked it.

She put her finger in the air and addressed Erik, "I have not ridden in years, I hope that she is a very tame horse."

Erik looked at her, his eyes were impassive, but there was slight smirk on his face, "Xena is a pushover…" he looked at the mare and started nuzzling her soft nose, "…aren't you girl?

Christine nodded and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to become visible. He had no idea how endearing he was at that moment. He loved animals and children…this man was a jewel.

"Is she easy to ride?" she asked.

"She is Rachel's horse, if that tells you anything." he replied, enjoying watching her squirm.

Erik propped Sachin up on the smaller horse that was his, and then approached Christine. He looked into her eyes as if asking her permission to put his hands on her waist to lift her onto her horse.

She looked over at Erik's horse and saw that he was bare back; not only was the horse bare back, but he was huge and black as midnight.

"I've never ridden bare back before." She admitted, intimidated by the size of the horse.

Erik's smile lit up his entire face and made him look younger. Her heart took a leap in her chest and she swallowed hard to hide her rising interest in the man.

"It's the only way to ride." He purred.

His strong, masculine hands encircled her waist as he effortlessly lifted her onto the back of the horse. She adjusted her backside in the saddle, and watched in fascination, as Erik mounted his steed and patted the horse's neck. He was leaning over and whispering softly in the horse's ear.

Finally, he lifted up and moved the animal forward; Christine and Sachin followed, both a little less adroit at this than the man leading them.

A few minutes of site-seeing and finger pointing went by before Erik pulled along side Christine and smiled at her.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" His voice was swoon-worthy at this point. Christine could not think of another man whose voice could move her like his could.

"Not at all." She answered.

The horses trotted quietly, while Sachin's pony cantered in front of them. Erik was encouraged by the fact that she did not recoil from him; in fact, she seemed eager to stay in his company.

"Tell me about your childhood." He asked.

Christine hadn't expected that, but she wanted to share her life with him.

"I had a great childhood, for the most part…my mother died when I was three, so I don't remember much about her; my father was an anthropologist and an archeologist." Erik watched as her face lit up with the memory of her father, "He took me on a few digs with him, but I never quite caught the digging fever." She smiled.

"He retired when I started school and started teaching at a university; but he would still dig for the sheer enjoyment of it. I know now, that he retired to give me a normal school life…but it always seemed as though we never had any money." She chuckled lightly, "After he died, I found that he had put the money away for the future…he left me quite well off." She smiled at him with dancing blue eyes, "Living the way we lived as I grew up, taught me to be frugal and wise."

"Your father sounds like he was a good man." Erik stated truthfully.

"He was." She assured him.

Erik remained quiet for a moment and then asked, "Why journalism?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Because it's my passion…and I…" She smiled and sighed, "…have to do it."

Erik loved that answer, he was all for doing what you had the passion to do…that's why art design; whether it was architecture, drawing, sculpting, or painting; and music, were such a part of him…they were his passion.

Erik looked up to see Nadeesh approaching in the Land Rover, "Sachin, when your mother said you could come riding, she forgot that you are supposed to go to David's for his birthday party and camp out….you need to come with me and get ready."

"I'll take care of Nugget; you go with your father." Erik told Sachin.

Christine and Erik watched as Sachin rode off with his father. Erik drew Goliath up to Nugget's side and grabbed the reigns, he whispered in the horse's ear and then lopped the leather reigns around his neck; the little pony followed them without fuss.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Mlle.Fox – You are my wonderful (and appreciated) editer. Thank you for pointing that out. I intended to let my readers know that; yes, Erik's father had several women on the side while he was married to Erik's mother. He just happened to pick this woman because she had children by him; sorry for the murkiness of that fact.

ForeverPhantoms – Thank you for going back and reviewing "The Dawn Through the Night", I really appreciate your words of encouragement!

Now…what was I going to do…let me see….sorry, I was lost in thought…it wasn't familiar territory!

Enjoy…

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 9

"I suppose I should get you back…" Erik began.

Christine laughed liltingly at his tone and words, "You make it sound like we're in high school and my dad is waiting for my return…but midnight is quickly approaching and I'm going to be late for my curfew."

Erik listened to her laugh and thought he had never heard anything so beautiful in all his life…it was a musical sound.

"I just wasn't certain how long you wished to remain in my company." He stated honestly; his eyes stared straight ahead and did not give away any emotion.

She suddenly became very serious as she turned slightly on the horses back and looked up into his handsome face.

"Erik, I want you to know…" she dropped her eyes to avoid his intense stare, "…not a night goes by that I don't have nightmares about what I did to you all those years ago."

Erik didn't know what to say. He sat quietly for a few minutes before answering. They had come to the water, so he stopped Goliath and tied him to a jutting rock. He helped Christine down off the back of Xena, tied her next to Goliath, and they sat down on the beach, listening to the water.

Erik sat with his hands behind him, supporting his weight as he listened to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. Christine had gone very quiet beside him, and it looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Christine, I'm not good at this…" he indicated his discomfort with personal conversation, "…I've never been good with people. I have a short temper and very little patience; but I will try and make you understand."

He pulled his legs up and sat Indian style, facing her. "I don't want you thinking anymore about it…it was years ago and I have become accustom to people's snide remarks and glaring eyes." He smiled that irresistible smile again, "It touches me that you care and apologized; no one else ever has."

He started to reach his hand out and lift her chin, but just before he touched her, he withdrew his hand…Christine felt the loss of his almost touch, profoundly.

She turned her tear laden eyes to him, "Erik…do you believe in fate?"

He shrugged his shoulders and frowned, backing away from her, "I don't know…I've…never given it much thought."

He watched her reaction to his answer, and saw that her expression was as unreadable as his normally was.

"I suppose not…at least, not for people like me." Erik finally said.

Christine furrowed her brow and cocked her head at him. He took note of the way her hair fell off her shoulder and hung flirtingly at the level of her ample, perky breasts. He swallowed hard and removed his eyes from her, hoping she had not seen his wandering looks.

"People like you?" She asked, still holding that baffled look.

"You know what I mean." He stated, slightly antagonistically, hoping she understood.

She raised her brows this time, and Erik had to expound to keep from looking like a complete idiot. He had not meant to bring the subject up.

He sighed irritably, and stated abruptly, "Less than attractive people, who have no relationship skills and no experience with the opposite sex…whatsoever."

He looked at her; and in his eyes, she saw no pretext and no hidden meanings; he wasn't trying to conjure up pity or compassion…he just spoke with honesty, and stated reality as he saw it.

Christine reached her hand up and cupped his perfect cheek; as he attempted to pull away from her touch, she shook her head and whispered, "Don't pull away."

Erik froze; her touch was like a cool drink of water on a scorching summer day. He closed his eyes…thinking, that when he opened them again, he would discover she had been a mirage – and nothing more.

Christine saw his eyes close and watched the play of emotions cross his masked face. She wanted to remove that confounded mask so much, but knew it would offend him. She had already done that once, she would never do it again.

"Why do you touch me?" He asked with the innocence of a child.

"Erik St. Clair – you are beyond a doubt, one of the most exasperating men I have ever known." She smilingly stated, "Why do you think I am touching you?"

She was going to make him start thinking about it. She would make it a point of showing him how attractive he is, and he would eventually catch on.

Erik drew back from her and lifted his left brow. He mumbled, incohesively, and then just looked at her with searching eyes.

Christine saw the confusion in his eyes and knew he really had no idea why she would venture to touch him. "Erik, I am, what is lovingly referred to as, a forward woman; which means I speak my mind and let men know what I want." She giggled at the expression on his face as she said that, "I want you to use me."

Erik's shocked look made her giggle, "Pardon me?" He inquired

She giggled at his animated features, "I want you to use me to learn about women; how we use body language, facial expressions…and the sexual overtones we often incorporate into our conversations – everything."

Erik was taken aback by her suggestion. 'Why?' He asked, acrimoniously. "To what end?" He rolled his eyes and dropped them to his lap.

"Instead of analyzing the ins and outs of my suggestion, why don't you just try it?" Christine challenged.

Erik was beginning to get irritated again. She refused to leave certain aspects alone, especially anything that centered on his inexperience with women and his insecurities about his physical attributes.

"Christine, you are proficient at finding topics that I do not wish to discuss." He said, trying to be polite.

She smiled impishly, "When is the last time you were on a date?"

Erik jerked his head up and scowled at her, "Are you trying to be funny?"

She chuckled, which caused the scowl on his face to deepen. "No Erik, I'm not being funny…I really want to know."

He sighed irritably and shook his head, "I don't date."

"Why?" She asked

"Because." He answered

"Because why?" She insisted.

Christine knew she was pushing his buttons, but she wanted an answer…she needed to hear him say it.

He was seething at her as he pulled himself to a standing position, "You are being obstinate." He spat.

"I'm being obstinate…you're the one who won't answer a simple question." She spat back at him.

He roared up to her and spoke through clenched teeth. His tone was low and menacing, "Who would want to be with me, Christine…hmmmm?"

His warm breath caressed her face and his cologne wafted on the breeze and drifted around her; Lord, he was intoxicating.

"Have you ever asked a woman on a date?" She asked, quietly.

He moved away from her as though he had been stung and swept his hands through his endearingly, unmanageably, wavy hair. He did not answer, not immediately.

"Have you?" Christine asked, again.

"No." Came his quiet, embarrassed answer.

Christine walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back, he stiffened under her touch, but she did not relent.

"How do you know if a woman would want to be with you or not, if you have never asked?"

He turned toward her with shame all over his face, "Why would a woman want to be with me, when there are far better men she would be proud to be with?"

Christine reached up and caressed his cheek with her palm, "I can think of many reasons why a woman would want to be with you and be seen with you."

Erik marveled at her hand on his cheek, but discounted her words with a shake of his head, "You mock me with your words, even though you don't mean to."

She dropped her hand from his cheek and glared at him with embittered eyes, "What is your impression of me, Erik…how would you describe me to someone who has never meant me?"

Erik had no idea where this was leading, but he could play the game, "Strong of character, brilliant minded, analytic, laudable, astute, resolute, staunch, elegant…beautiful, inside and out, sensual, feminine; there are too many to name."

Christine was astounded at his choice of words…he found her beautiful, but that was not the focus of his description. She had never been so humbled by someone's impression of her.

She reached her hand toward him and touched the slightly stubble covered cheek that was exposed. He started to move away again, but the look in her eyes prevented him from moving. He closed his eyes as she continued to caress his cheek.

"You see things in me that no one else sees, Erik…" Christine whispered. "…why is it so hard for you to understand that there are many things beautiful about you?"

Erik frowned at her words, but heard the sincerity in her tone. "My money and status are all that Lana found beautiful about me." He shuddered.

"Lana was a fool, Erik…" Christine stated, vehemently. "…don't measure all women by her warped standards."

Erik sensed a protective quality in Christine's voice that made his breath catch in his throat; was she actually upset about how Lana had treated him? If he had doubted it before, her next words convinced him.

"If I had five minutes alone with her…she would learn to regret what she did."

Erik chuckled at her formidable words and the smile lingered on his face. Christine cherished the sound of his laughter; it was a rare phenomenon.

They both stood looking out at the water as the sun started to set. The colors arrayed in the spring sky were stupefying.

Christine suddenly turned to him with an impish grin on her face. "I think we need to have a karaoke night tomorrow night."

Erik raised his brow in question, as he gawked at her. "A what?" he asked, not believing what she had just said.

"Don't tell me they don't have karaoke in Scotland?" She asked.

Erik chuckled and shook his head, "Yes, we have karaoke in Scotland. I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

Christine ran over to Xena and pulled herself up into the saddle. Erik shrugged, mounted Goliath and they started heading back to the house.

As they entered the front door, Rebekah approached them about dinner.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes; we are having Erik's favorite…lasagna." Rebekah chirped as she winked and walked away.

Erik rubbed his hands together like a little boy in anticipation of a treat; Christine found it absolutely adorable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine dragged herself away from Erik's intoxicating presence and checked in on Meg.

"So…ya really like this guy, don't ya?" Meg said, as Christine entered the room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Christine asked with a huge smile.

Meg shook her head 'no', but her mouth was saying 'yes', causing Christine to bop her over the head with one of the pillows off the couch.

"I think you have been in love with him since about mid-way through this six-month search we have been on." Meg teased.

"In love?" Christine yelped. "I barely know the man!"

"Yes, Christine…in love." Meg stated again, emphatically. "You're the one who believes in love at first sight…are you changing your long-standing membership in the Love-at-First-Sight Club?"

"Okay, smarty pants, lets go over the facts." She knew she was attracted to him, but that was completely different then being in love with someone. Christine began examining her feelings for Erik:

"Number one, I love being near him and can't wait to be near him again; number two, time away from him seems like an eternity; number three, when I'm near him, my heart beats faster, my palms sweat…" at this point, Christine began to get a perplexed look on her face, "…and my stomach gets all fluttery with butterflies…"

She moved her eyes to Meg, realization written all over her face, "Oh dear..." She whispered, "…I am in love with him."

Meg just sat there with a smug look on her face and a smile on her lips, "I told ya so."

Christine pummeled her with another pillow and then Meg found her own pillow and started in…the knock on the door to remind them of dinner, finally stopped the violent slaying of all pillows.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

This is, what is lovingly referred to as, a "filler" chapter; and I apologize for its shortness in length.

Once again, thank you for the generous amount of reviews; I am singing your praises.

Here is another word of wisdom: He who laughs last, thinks slowest.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 10

It took Christine and Meg about ten minutes to "freshen" up for dinner. They successfully conquered the giggling fit they were in and made themselves presentable. Meg was overjoyed with the fact that Christine had finally admitted that she was in love with Erik.

They came down the stairs together; both looking like fashion models; well almost, they were both a little voluptuous to be fashion models. They took their respective seats and the evening began.

Rebekah and Rachel had strategically placed Erik and Christine right next to each other at the table. They were both avoiding eye contact, but everyone else around the table could see that they were admiring each other.

Erik had changed into a deep cobalt blue dress jacket, black Armani jeans, and a white Armani shirt unbuttoned just enough for Christine to see the dark hairs that dusted his chest – Christine felt certain that she would just melt, right there in front of him; he personified sensuality.

How could he have captured her heart in two days? Things like that just didn't happen in this day and age…did they? She was an independent, strong-willed, confident woman whose life had not been complicated with a man for some time. Hayden had pummeled her heart, but it had been mainly because of his dishonesty, deceit, and betrayal…the relationship was already going sour when she had learned the truth about his philandering.

So why did her heart insist on falling for Erik St. Clair? Of course, the man was gorgeous, principled, generous, precocious, and unassuming; but so were many other men in her life who had never warranted a second glance – but there was something so endearing and mesmerizing about _this_ man.

Christine was far to intelligent and enough of a romantic not to spurn what her heart was feeling; but she also knew that Erik was buried beneath the weight of his monumental pain and would be hard to reach. He was emotionally unavailable at this moment, but she could change that.

His smile touched her heart as no other ever had; and she saw within it, a man whose very soul was crying out for release. She knew his deepest, darkest secret…and it had not sent her packing; surely, that meant something to him.

Now that she had admitted her love for the man, the next task was to convince him of her love and his worthiness; and, as her father always told her…never give up until you have your story; in this case, her story was going to about love, the love of Christine Teresa Daae for Erik James St. Clair.

OOOOOOOOOO

'Why?' This was the question Erik kept asking himself. 'Why does she have such an effect on me? She's pugnacious and opinionated; I can't believe I would find those traits attractive…' Erik was chastising himself as he watched Christine out of the corner of his eye.

But he did; he was exorbitantly aware of the beautiful woman sitting next to him. What was he going to do? He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. She aroused him with just a glance of her deep blue eyes.

Tonight, she wore an Acrobat silk and lace cami in peach, a Halé Bob silk-tiered skirt, and a lace shawl with cap sleeves, also in peach. Erik couldn't remember seeing a woman look so feminine in his presence.

His initial discomfort with her still lingered, but she made it obvious that his disfigurement did not bother her; knowledge that Erik found baffling. He had not known many women in his life, but those he had known – other than his sisters, had been aloof and supercilious toward him.

He knew now, that Lana had never loved him…she had been in love with his money and all that he could give her…not him. Never had a wound pierced him so deeply, as the one she had dealt him; and yet, she had never touched him.

He cringed at the memory of her cruel betrayal and cold castigation; he had never heard such contemptible words coming from such a beautiful creature…it didn't register in his mind until she was long gone; she had played him for the fool.

Why would his heart play this cruel game with him again? He did not wish to experience that deep-seeded anguish another time, it had almost killed him.

This woman beside him had known him as a child and she had reacted to him as a child at that time. She had lashed out at him as a substitute for the boys who were really hurting her.

He had all but forgotten the incident from so long ago. She had told him that she was haunted by the memory of that day and that she lived with the guilt eating at her every day. Why? Why would anyone experience discomfort or guilt on his behalf? He had no idea.

The inviting scent of her shampoo and cucumber melon body wash filled his senses as she engaged him in small talk over dinner. On occasion, she would even touch his arm when she was addressing him; this would not do at all…Erik had to get a handle on things, quickly.

"Christine has suggested we have a karaoke sing tomorrow tonight." Erik blurted out as he felt the room closing in on him and his body heat rising.

Rebekah grinned at that suggestion, "Oh, that is a wonderful idea…" She clapped her hands, "…I just got a karaoke machine for Christmas this past year!" she exclaimed.

Christine had known that, she had seen it when she had taken a tour of the house with Rebekah and Nadeesh earlier. Its presence was what inspired her.

Erik dropped his head into his hands and shook it, "I can't believe I'm going to resort to listening to karaoke." He sulked.

"Ahhh, poor baby." Rachel teased.

Erik had reluctantly rejoiced with Rebekah, when she unwrapped the monstrosity on Christmas Eve; he made his own music and did not care for the machine.

"Oh Erik, stop being so gloomy; this way, you get to enjoy the show without playing for everyone…" Rebekah determined. "…besides, I want to hear you sing this time, not just play."

Erik scowled at her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense, just because Lana said your voice scared her…that only proves how unstable she was." Rebekah retorted, "You're voice is heavenly…she was the devil incarnate…that's why it scared her." Everyone, including Erik, chuckled at that.

Erik shook his head, "Okay, if you want me to sing…I will." He quickly lifted his eyebrow, smirked, and pointed at her, "But not to a karaoke machine."

Rebekah threw up her hands to indicate that she was yielding to him. As long as she had the opportunity to hear him sing, she was happy.

The Rachel and Rebekah started picking up the dishes and Christine and Meg joined them. They had the dishes cleaned up, the table cleared, and the dishwasher loaded in five minutes flat.

They had decided on a game of Monopoly for the evenings festivities. This was going to be interesting. Christine had not played Monopoly in years, and she wasn't sure she would remember how.

It didn't take long to catch on to how the game was played and the game continued until 12:30 in the morning. Christine could barely keep her eyes open when it was announced that Nadeesh had finally won.

Christine excused herself and went to her room to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and put on her nightshirt. She had finished with her nightly routine, and was crawling into bed, when she decided that a warm cup of tea sounded good.

She headed down toward the kitchen, but stopped short of the door when she heard voices; she recognized one of them as Rebekah's and then heard Erik's ethereal voice.

"Erik, she really likes you…I can see it in her eyes." Rebekah stated.

"I find that hard to believe." Came his low, reserved reply.

"I know you do, and that's what keeps you alone…you have to let someone in, Erik…" Christine heard Rebekah's sigh, "Every person who has ever taken a chance on love, has risked getting hurt…that's part of it." There was silence for a few seconds. "Don't let the fear of getting hurt keep you from experiencing love."

"I'm terrified, Rebekah…"

"I know…"

Christine decided to forego the tea and tiptoe back to her room. So, Rebekah could see that Christine had feelings for Erik, very deep feelings; hopefully, he was thinking along those lines now, after Rebekah's observation and words. That put a spark of hope in Christine's eyes; she had the sisters on her side and all was going well.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

You are all so generous with your words; filler chapters can often be boring – moving from one phase to another, but you all made me feel good with your words, thank you.

Just for your patience and wonderful kindness, I am posting this chapter sooner than usual; so, here is chapter 11, we are about mid-way through this story now; I hope you will enjoy the coming events.

Just a reminder, I do not believe in rushing things. The "M" rating will come into play at the end of the story; although, there are mature references throughout. I do not go with the adage that everyone immediately jumps into bed together; relationships are about so much more than that.

Often times, its all the flirting and sensual foreplay leading up to the actual act, that makes our temperature go up.

Just so that everyone is on the same sheet of music, ERIK AND CHRISTINE WILL NOT CONSUMMATE THIS RELATIONSHIP UNTIL THEY ARE MARRIED!

That said, enjoy!

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 11

Christine slept soundly and awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside her window. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard the sound of birds chirping in New York.

She threw on a pair of white shorts, a polyester pink shirt, and her tennis shoes and jogged down the stairs. She smelled the heavenly aroma of pancakes as she drew closer to the dining room.

Everyone was there, except Sachin, he was still at his friends house. They were feasting on pancakes, waffles, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Christine flashed a bright smile at Erik, making his heart jump and his palms sweat. She sat down next to him and purposefully rubbed her thigh against his as she scooted closer to him in order to reach the pancakes.

Erik felt like bolting out of the chair and running ice-cold water all over his body, a particularly stiff member of his body was in immediate need of dousing.

They had all finished eating, but Christine had not moved away from him; so, Erik was fighting his growing interest with every fiber of his being.

"Do you play golf, Christine?" Erik asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Putt Putt." She chuckled.

Erik smiled at that, lighting up his entire face. Christine thought him a very handsome man, but when he smiled…he was beautiful.

"We thought was would take the boat over to the mainland and play 18 holes." Nadeesh injected, "Rachel and Meg have skipped out…they want to go sightseeing, but Rebekah is coming."

Christine felt an opportunity coming on, "That's sounds great…a double date with a gorgeous man, and I get to learn to play golf!" She beamed at Erik, "I win all around!"

Her smile and laughter were infectious, and Erik watched her rush up to take a shower and get ready.

"Christine?" he shouted.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to smile at him as he came around the corner from the dining room, "Yes?"

"We'll leave in about an hour; meet us down at the dock." She nodded and went about her beauty regiment.

OOOOOOOOOOO

She had not seen Erik's "boat" before. What he described as a "boat", Christine would describe as a yacht.

"Erik, she's beautiful…when you said boat, I was looking for a little bitty thing…I guess I should have known better." Christine stated as she came aboard.

Erik met her at the entrance, took her hand, and helped her into the front of the vessel. She loved everything about the yacht; the colors, the décor…everything.

Erik gave her the tour and Christine fell in love…she had always wanted to ride on a yacht…and this man had helped the dream become reality; and he hadn't even tried.

She sat at the stem, watching the water beat against the side of the boat, as they made their way toward the mainland. The smile never left her face as Erik watched her from the bridge.

Meg had rushed up to join her and they both pointed and laughed on many occasions.

They docked at Largs, headed inland, and rented two cars. Rachel and Meg went in one direction and Erik and Christine, Nadeesh and Rebekah headed in the other.

Christine had never laughed so much in her life. She and Rebekah spent most of the morning chasing balls that were lodged in tree branches, buried in sand dunes, sinking in watery muck; anywhere that wasn't in the middle of the fairway.

Erik and Nadeesh could do nothing but shake their heads and give words of advice and encouragement. Christine noticed how Erik was an incredible golfer devised a plan that would get him closer to her _and_ teach her to play golf.

"Erik, I know I don't swing correctly, can you show me how?" Christine asked, knowing he would have to put his arms around her to do so.

Erik hesitated; to him, it was an opportunity to wrap his arms around a beautiful woman; but to her, it was a lesson in golf. She had asked him to show her how to swing the club, so that was what she wanted from him, not groping, inexperienced hands.

He came up behind her and she felt him push into her back and bring his arms around to rest on hers. He took her hands in his and molded them to the grip of the club. His soft, mesmeric baritone caressed her ear as he instructed her on the correct way to hold the club and swing at the ball.

Erik had to refrain from wrapping his arms completely around her. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to hold her so close. He quietly took in the scent of her hair and felt the softness of her skin against his.

"Now, you need to remember to do that every time you have to swing, regardless of how hard or how soft. Remember never to take your eyes off the ball, until you see it leave the tee." Erik stated.

The next few holes were easier for Christine when it came to playing golf, but her body was in an uproar; she still felt his hands on hers and the masculine feel of his taut muscles pressed into her. His voice was a weapon that the state department could use for apprehending female fugitives; all he would have to do, would be to whisper into their ears and they would be like putty in his hands.

They had all agreed to meet Rachel and Meg at a delightful little Scottish inn for lunch. The game ended, Erik won…naturally; and they all wound up at McNeil's Pub for lunch.

Overall, the day had gone wonderfully. Meg showed her some outfits she had bought, some of which she bought for Christine. Christine placed a call to the Klawson's, back in New York. They were watching Cheshire for her; they loved him as much as she did.

"Who's Cheshire?" Erik asked, as she flipped her cell phone closed.

Christine smiled up at him, "My cat."

Erik chuckled at the love he heard in her voice, "I haven't had a pet since I was very young…but I remember loving cats."

When he said that, Christine could not help the little burst of joy that bubbled in her heart; she didn't know why, but it made her very happy to know that he loved cats.

They got back on the yacht and Christine stopped Erik before he could take the helm.

"Do you suppose Nadeesh could do the driving, I would like to ask you a few more questions, if you don't mind."

Erik had been excited about her asking for Nadeesh to do the driving, he thought that she actually just wanted his company; but she wanted to continue the interview.

Meg and Christine sat at the stem, waiting for Erik to come. Christine had told Meg all about the golf lesson Erik had given her, and Meg could see the love burning in her eyes.

"When are you going to tell him how you feel, Christine?" Meg inquired.

"I've never told a man that I loved him…not before he said it first." Christine stated.

"You know, as well as I do, that Erik will never say that…he doesn't even know what love is between a man and a woman." Meg pointed out. "This is so exciting, Christine…he's uncharted territory; you are attempting to go where no woman has ever gone before!"

They each cast the other a silly grin and then broke out laughing. Christine loved the thought of that. Erik had no preconceived notions about romance or sex; he knew nothing on the physical part of it. She was certain he pleasured himself, what man didn't; but her touch, and hers alone, would be the first, and; if she had her way, the last, that he would ever know of a woman's touch.

Erik headed toward them and sat down next to Christine. He did not indicate that he had any idea what they had been discussing. He seemed a little nervous about continuing the interview.

"I had almost forgotten that the only reason you are here is for this interview…I don't know why I did that." He murmured, sadness reaching his eyes.

Christine looked him straight in the eyes and responded to that, "That may have been the initiating reason, but things have changed."

Erik's look was as blank as he could make it, to avoid reading anything into what she had said.

"Have they?" He asked.

She smiled at him and asked the first question. "Tell me how you came to know how to do all the things you do."

Erik smiled, "After I got the girls situated, I concentrated on my ambitions. I was a gifted artist, a talent I got from my father; I taught myself to play the piano, violin, and guitar; and I learned that I didn't sing too bad…so these are what I concentrated on.

"I designed my first house on a dare…when I produced the blueprints and designs, it went from a dare to a commission; and that was all I needed." He shrugged his shoulders as though there was nothing special about him, "There has never been a time when I did not have a job since that time…I was eighteen.

"I knew about investing and all its advantages, and I was aware of the downfalls – but I was a smart businessman, and knew where to invest and in what to invest…I have amassed a fortune that is in excess of $13.6 billion.

"Music is my passion…and to keep from wearing it out or abusing the gift it gives me, I choose to keep it as a hobby, not a way to make a living." Erik dropped his eyes and smiled, "But it seems that I make as much money off my music as I do off my architecture…I still find that hard to believe."

Christine was amazed at the depth of character Erik possessed. He was strong, both physically and mentally, and had endured situations in his life that would have destroyed a lesser man.

"Do you desire to have a family…wife and kids?" She asked.

Erik's eyes became distant and shadowed, and his tone was acrid, "We don't always get that which we desire."

"You have made everything else in your life bend to your will; why not make that happen too?" Christine asked, not thinking it a difficult question.

Erik felt hot tears stinging the sides of his eyes. He fought their cruel agony and tried to smile.

"The other things in my life depended on no one other than me…" he pursed his lips tightly and then finished with a dull tone, "…to take a wife would require my dependence on another persons feelings toward me, and that has not ended favorably for me in the past."

Christine smiled seductively, "Maybe you haven't found the right woman."

Erik laughed bitterly, missing the sensual glow of her eyes, "Perhaps not."

"How and where did you meet Nadeesh?" Christine asked, trying to take the weight off the questions.

Erik chuckled, "A stroke of luck, that's how." He looked over at the man who was like a brother to him, "I met him in India when I was twenty." Erik dropped his head in thought, "He is the youngest son of a very wealthy and influential family in India…they own several hotels around the country." Erik looked back over at Nadeesh, "He is actually three years younger than I am, but we met in the lobby of the hotel I was staying in.

"We were inseparable…he was the first real friend I ever had. My sisters and I stayed at his family's home and I wound up designing several hotels for his family's business." Erik smiled, "I became very wealthy from the designs his family bought.

"Two years later, our friendship was put to the test when I found out he had been secretly seeing my sister. She was only thirteen when he started seeing her and she was fourteen when she became pregnant…" Erik stared back at Nadeesh through narrow eyes, "…I'll admit, I wanted to kill him.

"We sat down and discussed the options; there would be no terminating the pregnancy…that was out of the question. I agreed to let him marry her once she turned eighteen, if that is what she wanted. She had to finish school and keep her grades up and Nadeesh would be responsible for watching the baby and supplying all their needs."

"He came with me back to the states and became my financial adviser and manager, and they married when she turned eighteen." Erik turned his eyes back to Christine, "They have a very strong love for each other; everyone who deserves it, should be that blessed."

Christine looked at him with a new twinkle of admiration in her eyes; he had gotten his sister through a very rough time, and had handled it as though he were a seasoned parent.

"So, in essence, you gave him the job that would allow him to support Rebekah and Sachin….is that correct?" She asked.

Erik shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Yes, but he earns every penny." He grinned.

Christine was sure he did. She had caught something in his last answer that intrigued her,

"By your words, one would think that you believe love only comes to those deserving of it." she observed.

A very despondent look crossed his face, "Doesn't it?"

Christine lifted a questioning brow, "Love is no respecter of persons, Erik."

He scoffed at that, "If only that were true." He murmured, "Some of us have no problem falling in love; but being loved back is, apparently, too much to ask."

As they approached the dock at Wee Cumbrae, Erik completed his thoughts, "My head tells me to not love again…I will only get hurt. My heart tells me to take the chance and offer my love again, regardless of the inevitable outcome." He stood up to leave the boat, but turned and said one more thing, "Either way…I lose."

As Christine and Meg watched his forlorn figure descend the stairs and head up to the house, Christine muttered under her breath so that only Meg could hear, "Not if I have my way."

"I can't believe that some woman hasn't snatched him up." Meg observed.

Christine turned to her best friend and smiled radiantly, "I can't either, but I am so glad they have not…because he's mine."

"You go girl…show him what love really is." Meg challenged.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I want to take a few minutes to clarify something. Christine and Meg are best friends. Christine shares everything with Meg and they often seem to be making light of some situations. Please understand that Christine is in love with Erik, she does not see him as a prize or a trophy; she is just determined to make him hers – and don't we all go about doing that with the man we have chosen, especially if he may need some convincing…I know I did.

I am trying to use humor in this story. I think modern relationships require a sense of humor to overcome all the filth that is thrown at them. Christine is a breath of fresh air to Erik; he loves her aggressiveness and determination; probably more than her beauty and charm.

The conversations between Christine and Meg are "girl talk" and that is what I am trying to portray. Think of the conversations you have with your best friend; she knows you, maybe better than you know yourself.

That said, enjoy!

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 12

They grilled steaks and potatoes out on the grill that evening and Christine could not remember eating anything so tender and succulent. There was no place in New York that one could get a better steak.

"We are having our musical performances tonight, so everyone get ready and we will meet in the music room at 8 pm." Erik said. He couldn't bring himself to say Karaoke, so he chose musical performance.

Nadeesh was sitting up the karaoke while everyone was getting ready. By the time they were finished, he had it ready to go. Erik had slipped into the music room, shut the door, and was scrutinizing his selections for the evening.

Christine already knew what she was singing; she had selected her two pieces yesterday. They were favorites of hers and she knew that Erik would enjoy the performance.

Besides being a passable singer, Christine had studied contemporary dance; she intended to give Erik an performance he would never forget.

She slipped to her room quickly and changed into her midnight blue, spaghetti strap, figure-hugging dress, touched up her make-up, and ran the brush through her curls.

Meg came in, about midway through this regiment, and cast a knowing glare at Christine.

"You're going to have the man squirming in his seat, aren't you?" She jested.

Christine put on her most innocent look and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Meg snickered, "Yeah, right."

When Christine turned around and looked at Meg, Meg caught a look of panic in her blue eyes.

"Go for it Christine, I have never seen you this way about any man." She encouraged.

Christine smiled shyly, "Do you think he feels anything for me?"

Meg giggled lightly, "With the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching?" She nodded her head slowly and grinned, "Yea, I'd say he feels a great deal for you."

They shared once of those "girlfriend" moments and then headed out the door and down the stairs.

When they entered the music room, Erik sat at the piano looking stunningly handsome in a black wool Nehru suit jacket with matching pants, blood red collarless shirt, and black Chelsea boots. He had switched the white mask for a black one, making him look even more mysterious and gorgeous.

When Christine entered the room, she caught the look in his eye…there it was…the twinkle in his green eyes that said he was definitely interested. She was thankful that Sachin had decided to stay on the mainland and spend another night at his friend's house; tonight could get a little heated for a seven-year-old.

Erik had to remind himself to breathe when she walked through the door. The dress she wore was so feminine…it hugged her curvaceous, supple body and hung down to her ankles. She wore black pumps and sheer stockings. He swallowed hard and dragged his eyes away from her.

Rachel stood up and took over the roll of announcer, "Erik is first, before he has a chance to sneak out without singing."

She winked at him and grinned as he stared at her from the piano with a scowl on his face, he made it come alive with just a whisper of his fingers across the ivory keys.

The melody he played was mournful and woeful; capturing the pain that everyone had felt at some point in their lives.

"Will love ever be mine?" He whispered, the sound of his somber question reaching everyone. "All of us have asked ourselves that question…at some point in time." He spoke with his eyes closed and the room seem to become one with him. "Some of us are thankful for just a glimpse of it from a valley far away…" His rich baritone filled the room.

"_Oh, Keeper of the gates of wisdom_

_Please let me in…_

_because I just can't go through_

_another heartache again._

"_Pretty lies and alibis…_

_How could I be so blind?_

_Now I'm all alone and scared to stay…_

_Slowly going out of my mind."_

His voice sent shivers up her spine and brought tears to her eyes. The song left no doubt in her mind that he had loved…and lost. The betrayal and unrequited love he had experienced at the insensitive acts of Lana poured from him like sour wine from a broken chalice.

"_She was my strongest weakness_

_I surrendered heart and soul._

_It's gonna be a long, long time_

_until I gain control…_

_I'm still a prisoner,_

_held captive by her memory._

_She was my strongest weakness,_

_And I'm afraid she'll always be."_

He looked up and found Christine's eyes on him…he continued to sing, closing his eyes to her searching gaze.

"_I gave my faithful heart to someone,_

_I couldn't understand…_

_How she held my little world,_

_In the palm of her hand._

_How she's gone and life goes on…_

_So if this pain will ever end,_

_Will I be afraid to risk it all…_

_And fall in love again?"_

When his eyes finally opened, they were glowing with an inner ember that to Christine, made him appear to be a grounded angel whose wings had been clipped…

"_She was my strongest weakness_

_I surrendered heart and soul._

_It's gonna be a long, long time_

_until I gain control…_

_I'm still a prisoner,_

_held captive by her memory._

_She was my strongest weakness,_

_And I'm afraid she'll always be."_

Christine felt tears in her eyes, and she didn't even know why. His voice touched her so deeply with its perfection…she remembered the first time she had heard it, over the intercom…she had been affected by it even then.

It took a moment for everyone to realize that Erik had ended the song; everyone had been moved by the performance. Erik had admitted to loving Lana, but his sisters had not known the depth of his feelings. They only prayed that Christine could get through his barriers.

Erik teetered around on the piano for a few minutes and announced his final selection.

"This is another song that I wrote after Lana left me. I wasn't sure that I had learned anything from that experience, except how easily my heart could break..." the smile on his face was sad and his words were full of pain.

He released a humorless laugh, "…but a realization has come to me recently…if God were to grant me the chance to love again…" his eyes closed and a lonesome tear escaped the corner of his left eye,

"_Some say love, it is a river…_

_that drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor…_

_that leaves your soul to bleed._

"_Some say love, it is a hunger…_

_an endless, aching need…_

_but I say love…it is a flower…_

_and you, it's only seed._

Erik reached over and turned on a switch on his Clavinova Digital Piano. His voice came out of the speakers, singing harmony to his live voice,

"_It's the heart, afraid of breaking…_

_That never learns to dance…_

_It's the dream, afraid of waking…_

_That never takes the chance._

"_It's the one who won't be taken…_

_Who cannot seem to give…_

_And the soul, afraid of dying…_

_That never learns to live._

"_When the night has been too lonely…_

_and the road has been too long…_

_And you think…that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong…_

"_Just remember in the winter,_

_far beneath the bitter snow…_

_lies the seed, that with suns love…_

_In the spring, becomes the rose."_

The song melted Christine's heart, and the sincerity of the lyrics captivated her. He had described love at its worst, the way he had experienced it; and yet, he longed to feel it at its best.

He removed himself from the piano and sat down. His sisters were crying and could not stop praising him, they loved him very much…Christine hoped that he knew that.

Meg stood up to introduce Christine…

"Next up is my best friend…" She began, "…she started singing when she was in the cradle and after she mastered that, she moved on to contemporary dance…"

Meg narrowed her gaze on Erik, who happened to look up at that moment, Meg winked at him and grinned, "I'm sure everyone will enjoy this…"

Meg programmed the machine and sat down. The strains of the song started out slow and Christine swayed to the music….

"_Where have all the good men gone…_

_and…where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?"_

Erik lifted a brow at the lyrics, and became even more amused as her eyes landed right on him. Her voice, sensual and vibrant, gripped him and he knew it would never let go.

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…"_

She twirled effortlessly while she was holding the last word, and then landed gracefully and firmly in Erik's lap.

"_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of night._

_He's gotta be strong…_

_And he's gotta be fast…_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"_

She draped her arms around his neck, and drank in the scent of his masculine cologne. She took his hand and brought him to a standing position, she captured his eyes and began dancing around him and Erik, a natural dancer, put his arm around her waist, put his hand to her neck, and touched his forehead to hers – it was a scene right out of "Dirty Dancing."

"_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure…_

_And it's gotta be soon…_

_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

Everyone watched as they moved together, perfectly synchronized and intimate. Christine caressed Erik's chest and shoulders as they danced and the words just added to the sensuous performance.

"_Somewhere after midnight…_

_In my wildest fantasy…_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me…_

Erik dipped her and ran his hand down her neck, caressed the area just above her breasts, and hovered his savory mouth temptingly close to hers. She almost forgot the words…

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat…_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet…"_

Her eyes locked with Erik's, inviting him to read her mind.

"_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of night._

_He's gotta be strong…_

_And he's gotta be fast…_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure…_

_And it's gotta be soon…_

_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

"_I need a hero…_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of night."_

Erik lifted her into his arms and hoisted her on his shoulder, gracefully moving to the music as she sang…

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above…_

_out where the lightning splits the sea…_

_I would swear that there's someone, somewhere watching me…_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain…_

_And the storm and the flood…_

_I can feel his approach…_

_Like a fire in my blood."_

He put his hands to her waist and slid her down his hard, sturdy body; once again bending her over his arm and offering the temptation of his enticing mouth…

"_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of night._

_He's gotta be strong…_

_And he's gotta be fast…_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero…I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure…_

_And it's gotta be soon…_

_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

They ended the song in separate directions with their hands joined in the middle; Erik pulled her to him and she twirled into his embrace…and they bowed to raucous applause.

TBC

Song 1 – "My Strongest Weakness", Words and Music by Naomi Judd and Mike Reid, recorded by Wynonna Judd

Song 2 – "The Rose", Words and Music by Amanda McBroom, recorded by Bette Midler

Song 3 – "I Need a Hero", Words and Music by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford, recorded by Bonnie Tyler


	13. Chapter 13

I am so thankful that everyone seemed to enjoy the choice of songs. It is so hard to find quality songs that fit into a modern setting; especially if you don't want to use only classical music. Erik, with all the genius that he possesses, would be a lover of all styles of music. I tried to keep that in mind when choosing songs.

I hope you enjoy the one song in this chapter – from Christine to Erik.

Mlle.Fox…Christine's dress has a split in the side, up to her thigh; sorry for not clarifying that.

I have gone back to chapter one and posted a few changes that were indicated. Go back and reread; I think it would be good.

Patience my young padawans…they relationship is moving past that annoying "Getting to know you stage", and will soon progress…there is some hot stuff coming up next chapter….Erik, all by himself; his hard, aching flesh; and a hot tub! ((Evil laugh), I live for this!)

Enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 13

Erik _was_ captivated. He had just shared a very suggestive dance with this woman and she looked at him as though he were a sex god. She had flirted with him…even touched him openly and without reserve. What was he supposed to think of that? The woman had many talents and Erik was having a hard time concentrating on anything but her.

As he sat down, Christine slinked up to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Did you like that?" she murmured seductively.

Erik swallowed hard; what game was she playing?Her warm breath in his ear was wrecking havoc on his control and he felt his body respond even more to her; he hadn't considered that a possibility.

Her breathy voice hit his spine again, "Maybe this will put you in the mood." She purred.

'If only you knew.' Erik groaned in his head; trying to mentally quell his engorged shaft before Christine became aware of it.

She heard the music begin and she let her body tell a story…

"_When you light those candles_

_Up there on the mantle, setting the mood,_

_Well, I just lie there staring,_

_Silently preparing to love on you._

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room…_

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can do…_

_Make you wanna do…"_

She turned and focused on Erik; he was already regarding her with smoldering eyes….

"_I melt, every time you look at me that way…_

_It never fails, anytime, any place…_

_This burning in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt…_

_I melt._

She swayed up to him, placed her index finger under his chin and lifted his hungry eyes to hers…making him see her desire for him…

"_Don't know how you do it…_

_I love the way I lose it, every time._

_What's even better…_

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine…all mine…_

_The closer you get, the more my body aches…_

_One little stare from you is all that it takes…"_

She walked behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders; her lips caressed the sensitive flesh of his ear as she sang softly,

"_I melt, every time you look at me that way…_

_It never fails, anytime, any place…_

_This burning in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt…_

_I melt._

"_I melt, every time you look at me that way…_

_It never fails, anytime, any place…_

_This burning in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt…_

_I melt."_

As she was retreating toward the piano, she turned around the held his gaze one final time,

"_Every time you look at me that way…_

_I melt…I melt…"_

Erik was about ready to come out of his skin. He had never had a song arouse him in such a way…truth be told, it probably had nothing to do with the song, and everything to do with the singer.

Nadeesh played his guitar while Rebekah played the flute; but Erik and Christine did not hear any of it. Their bodies were silently communicating with each other across the invisible, sensually charged force field.

When the performances were over, everyone stood up and thanked each other for a wonderful evening.

"Erik, those songs you performed were so beautiful." Meg breathed.

'If this man was not the center of Christine's interest, I'd sweep him up for myself', Meg thought.

"Yes they were…I didn't know you could sing so beautifully." Christine stated, as she came to stand beside Meg.

Erik smiled; once again leaving Christine without the ability to breath, "Your voice is reminiscent of the angels; you took my breath away." He sighed. "Your dancing was graceful and elegant, as ballet and contemporary dance should be – you are an artist." He bowed over her hand, took it in his, turned it so the wrist touched his lips, and he heard Christine's quick intake of breath.

Knowing she could not understand a word of French, Erik drew her body close to his and whispered in her ear…"Mes maux de corps pour vous. Je veux vous embrasser partout, commençant à vos orteils et finissant avec vos lèvres succulentes."

Christine swallowed hard and felt her body react to his sensual words, she had no idea what he had said, but his use of French, his warm breath on her ear, and his intoxicating scent overwhelmed her.

"I didn't know you spoke French." She breathed.

"I speak several languages, but I thought French was the most appropriate for this occasion." He teased.

"Tell me what you said." She whispered into his ear.

At this point, there was no one but Christine and Erik in the room, everyone else ceased to exist.

He boldly brushed his lips against the sensitive flesh just in front of her ear, "Someday, perhaps." He whispered again, "J'aime cette robe sur vous. Vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue."

Christine felt her nipples harden at the feel of his lips against her skin; he smelled so good and he completely enraptured her with his voice. Her body reacted in other areas, too; she was going to lose herself completely in this man.

"What did you say?" She whispered; her eyes closed from the sensations she was feeling.

He leaned in, again touching his lips to her flesh, "I love that dress on you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She smiled bewitchingly at him as they pulled apart, "You're the most alluring, sexy, and attractive man I have ever known." She watched his brow furrow slightly, "Believe it Erik, I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Rebekah came up beside Christine as Erik kissed her hand and walked away.

The woman's expression of deep love on her face was all Rebekah needed to know; the answer was in Christine's eyes.

Christine looked at Rebekah with tearing eyes, "I have never known a man like him. He defies words."

"Erik's heart is a beautiful thing, Christine…he has risked it and gotten hurt…badly." Rebekah stated. "I've done my share of the hurting, but he has never failed to be there for me…and I won't allow him to be hurt again."

Christine smiled at the woman who was apparently Erik's self-appointed protector. She had never known such a close family bond, like what Erik and his sisters had.

"What are your intentions toward him?" Rebekah probed.

"I thought I would never meet a man who would convince me to leave journalism and start a family…I once thought Hayden was that man…I think I was trying to make him that man…" her voice drifted off, "…but he was not." She looked up at Rebekah and smiled, "Even though I have only known him for three days…my heart tells me that Erik is that man."

Rebekah felt the tears of joy trailing down her cheek, "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" she pulled back and wiped her tears, "Come, I'll pour us some lemonade."

Christine followed her into the kitchen and Rebekah poured them some lemonade. Christine studied the younger woman with intensity and saw how she kept putting her hand to her abdomen and lovingly caressed it.

"Rebekah, are you pregnant?" Christine asked.

Rebekah smiled and then turned to Christine and sat down across from her. "Two months, I just found out."

Christine grinned, stood up, rushed over, and gave Rebekah a sisterly squeeze.

"Nadeesh knows, but not Sachin or Erik." She smiled absently, "Sachin has been wanting a little brother for so long…Erik…" She lifted sad eyes to Christine, "…Erik loves children, and so longs for one of his own…this news will make him depressed at first, but then he will rejoice."

"There's nothing that would keep me away from him if he will allow me in…I will give him everything I am." Christine murmured.

Rebekah knew she meant it, it was written all over her face. At last, a woman had entered their lives that was worthy of Erik and all he had to offer; Rebekah wasn't going to let this go away.

"Hang on, Christine…don't let him go…" Rebekah said with tears in her eyes, "…he needs you so bad, he just doesn't know how to show you…not really." She smiled through her tears, "I've watched him flirt with you and I've never seen as happy as he is when he's around you…but he doesn't realize these are signs of love."

Rebekah stood up and embraced Christine, "He has an explosive temper, but he doesn't stay mad for long; he has self –esteem issues…but he longs to rise above them; and when he loves…he loves with everything that he is…nothing less." Christine shook her head and wiped her own tears away.

"Now, go get some rest. When the time is right for another conversation, it will present itself." Rebekah started to walk out, but Christine's voice stopped her.

"The bullet still lodged in his brain…what problems does he have from it?" She had to know if his life was in danger.

Rebekah smiled, "He suffers with migraine headaches several times a month and he takes seizure medication…but he's only suffered with seizures one time." She smiled again, "He won't allow anyone near him when he is in such pain; he is used to working through it alone." She opened her misty eyes, "When Lana did what she did, I thought we were going to lose him…he was in so much pain and he had several seizures over a short time span…those were the first and the last I have witnessed."

Christine frowned at that, "I won't let anything happen to him, Rebekah…" She assured her, "…He will never be alone again…not if I can help it."

Rebekah smiled at her determination, "The doctors are keeping a close eye on the bullet, if it starts to move, they are going to have to risk removing it." Rebekah trembled and Christine knew what was coming next. "The surgery _could_ cost him his ability to walk or move, his muscles could atrophy…or he could lose his life." She visibly shook off that image, "Thankfully, any movement that has occurred as been to the outward part of his brain…it is moving closer to the surface, which will make it much easier to retrieve should they need to."

Relief flooded over Christine as she realized that it could have been much worse; Erik was a strong man and in very good health, otherwise. She lifted a silent prayer to heaven that surgery would never be necessary.

They embraced again, and Christine headed to her room…it was 10:30 in the evening and she needed to get some rest. Meg, Rachel, and Rebekah were going to go to Ireland tomorrow to do some sightseeing, but Christine had opted to stay on the island and be with Erik.

She did not care that she had not known him for very long, she felt a connection with him that only comes from being soul mates. She knew they were meant to be together; now all she had to do was convince him.

She changed into her nightshirt and slipped into the bed. Since coming to Scotland, she had not had any trouble sleeping and she felt invigorated and inspired. This was where she belonged. New York held no appeal for her any longer, and there was nothing there for her. Scotland held her hope and her heart…in the man, Erik St. Clair.

French to English translation

My body aches for you. I want to kiss you all over, starting at your toes and ending with your succulent lips.

TBC

Song – "I Melt", Words and Music Gary LeVox, Wendell Mobley, and Neil Thrasher; recorded by Rascal Flatts.


	14. Chapter 14

Just to put everyone's minds at ease; Erik has been through enough…the bullet will not move and surgery will not be necessary. I had seriously considered a really dramatic scene with Erik's life being in danger, but the thought just makes me cry.

Nope, won't happen.

Enjoy this lovely scene of minds eye candy…get it…minds….eye….candy! Instead of eye candy, which we can see; this will be minds eye candy because you must imagine it.

There is nothing sexier than a gorgeous man in the throes of ecstasy…enjoy!

Steamy content – read with extreme caution.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 14

Erik paced the floor of his bedroom, not believing that he had actually flirted with Christine. What had come over him? This was completely against his character! It was true that she had started it; but, for the first time in his life, he was almost tempted to finish it.

'Those songs and the way she moved her body, that's what came over me.' Erik thought, replaying each move she made in his mind. He had been in a strained state of arousal since the moment she took his hand in hers and led him onto the dance floor.

He had enjoyed their suggestive dancing, more than he should have. Her undulating body with its sensual curves was enough to make him almost lose his self-control…almost.

Her voice was truly a treasure, Erik knew talent when he heard it, and Christine Daae belonged in front of the spotlight. If he had known her when she was younger, he could have made her a star.

It was entirely possible, that she was certain he would enjoy her little act; after all, most men would give up body parts to have a woman like Christine fawning all over them…but Erik was not like most men, he knew it was a mockery…even if she didn't. The minute he attempted to deepen the relationship, she would flee – he was certain of it.

It was after midnight when he finally slid into the hot tub to relax; his body was still on fire from the alluring and seductive show Christine had put on. He hoped the lull of the waves, the heat of the water, and his own expert hand would appease his hard-on and his longing for her; if it did not, he was in for a long night.

The feel of the pulsating jets against his body coaxed Erik into a euphoric state. He felt the gentle, massaging, flutter of the water against his pleasure-greedy flesh and firmly gripped his erect shaft in his hand. His other hand found its way to his taut, masculine nipples and rubbed them in a circular motion.

He kindled his erection slowly at first, massaging it with his thumb and index finger. The massive, purple, head was peaking out above the water and it was moist with his excitement, causing it to shimmer in the low lighting. His eyes rolled back and his head rested against the rim of the hot tub as unbridled bliss poured over him. The soft hum of the hot tub, his own rapacious moans, and the thrusting movement of his hand were the only sounds that registered in his mind.

His beautiful body glistened with the soapy water, as it playfully tickled the hairs on his broad chest. His six-pack abs rippled with pleasure as he massaged his aching flesh with his long, deft fingers and strong hand.

He had given himself pleasure on many occasions, but none was as titillating as this particular time. He moaned with pleasure has he envisioned Christine lying blissfully between his legs with her eager mouth wrapped around his rock-hard cock.

Her tongue was skillfully devouring the sensitive underside as she settled into the pumping action. Erik could almost feel his hands wrapped in her glorious hair as he watched her take him fully into her mouth.

The storm building in his body threatened to explode and he was helpless to stop it. His breathing deepened and quiet, masculine gasps of pleasure permeated the room as he felt his body tense with the need for release. His magnificent cock demanded exoneration as Erik sped up his pumping action and increased the pressure of his hand.

In his mind, he was drilling into Christine's hungry body, giving her pleasure she had only dreamed of with his name cascading off her succulent lips as she reached her orgasm.

Every nerve ending in his body rushed to his cock as he cried out with his deliverance; the warm, heady sensation washed over his body as his seed spilled forth and his body thrashed from the force. Her image prancing across his mind gave him a consummate climax; he had never experienced such pleasure.

After a few minutes of afterglow bliss, Erik washed up, dried off, and went to bed. He sure hoped that this would ease his frustrations when it came to a certain dark-haired siren, whose presence 'bothered' him in more ways than he cared to admit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning; having slept fitfully, Erik decided to get online and check his business dealings and investments. Then, for the first time in a month or so, he checked his personal email it had not changed over the years; it was the only way many old acquaintances were able to contact him.

One particular message immediately caught his attention.

_**FROM: georgiapeach**_

**_TO: angelofmusic_**

_Erik;_

_I do hope that you kept your old email address, or this will never reach you; if you did, I hope this email finds you doing well. I cannot believe it has been two years since we last saw or talked to each other; my, how time does fly._

_I could not do it; I hope you understand that. Your constant need for companionship, your horrible face, and your eerie voice made it hard for me to commit to you…any woman would have a problem. You're a nice man, Erik; don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_Just a word of advice; you might want to look for an older woman who is betting a little long in the tooth, so to speak; they aren't quite as picky as woman my age tend to be. With any luck, in a few years, you might find yourself a companion._

_Now, on to the real reason for this email; I am getting married! I am so happy! I have decided to invite you and a guest; I assume you will bring one of your doleful sisters…or that meddlesome dark skinned man._

_Anyway, I am to be married to Stuart Radcliff on April 9, of this year…oh, I just remembered, that's your birthday. He comes from a wonderful, influential and extremely wealthy, old southern family._

_The wedding ceremony is at 2 pm, at Royal United Methodist Church, 2131 Peach Orchard Lane, Savannah, Georgia; I'll be getting back to my southern roots!_

_I do hope to see you, and whichever member of your family you decide to bring, at my wedding, _

_Lana Simmons_

_Soon-to-be Ratcliff_

'If is weren't so sad, it would be laughable.' Erik thought to himself. Her biting insults and harsh phrases had ceased to wound him while she was in his life; they certainly didn't bother him now.

Erik chided himself for the old familiar pain that engulfed him upon any recollection of her. She had wormed her way into his heart, after years of decay and remorse, and then she had destroyed it.

He had nothing left to give.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He left the computer and went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He assumed Christine had gone to the mainland with the other women to do some shopping and sightseeing.

He found the dining room empty, except for a note sitting against the fruit bowl.

_**Hi There Erik,**_

_**Come to my room when you decide to eat breakfast, I have something to share with you.**_

_**Christine**_

Erik lifted his exposed brow and smirked. What was going through that wonderfully active mind of hers? She never ceased to amaze him with her suggestions and candor.

She was certainly a breath of fresh air when compared to Lana. His heart still constricted painfully when he thought about her, but he knew it wasn't because he still loved her; it was because he realized, belatedly, how preposterous it had been to love her in the first place.

Every word that had proceeded from her mouth had been an insult toward him. She had belittled him on many occasions throughout the day. She refused to be seen with him – fearing odd looks and whispering voices. She allowed just enough give in the chain she had around his heart, to keep him interested; but not enough to allow him close enough to touch her.

Christine was a completely different woman than Lana. She did not seem to care about his deformity. She openly flirted with him; although, Erik was smart enough to know that her flirting did not mean she wanted to date him or have anything more binding than friendship with him.

He would enjoy whatever opportunity he was offered with her; she did his heart and self-esteem, good. He would see how far Christine was willing to take these "lessons" she offered him; he was certain she did not intend for him to take her seriously.

Last night had been therapeutic for him. She had danced with him…and not a simple two-step or the waltz; no, she had danced erotically with him. He almost felt like a normal man.

He meandered up the stairs and knocked on Christine's door. He had a plan forming in his brilliant mind that would set things in motion. He was not sure how much of being near her, his heart could take, without caving in…but he was suddenly willing to risk it.

Christine answered the door and Erik just gazed at the sight she was. She wore a white sundress, with lace accents, white leather sandals, no hose; her hair was loose and flowing, with a white ribbon, and no make-up.

He gave her an approving smile, and then watched as she raked her eyes over his form. He had put on a pair of Blue Cult jeans, a black muscle T-Shirt, and black leather polo shoes by Ralph Lauren.

Christine smirked seductively and purred, "As my grandma in Alabama used to say, 'You look good enough to eat!'"

Erik chuckled as she showed him into her room. She had prepared breakfast and had it sitting out on her balcony table, ready for them to enjoy.

"How did you get the cook to prepare French toast so early in the morning, she normally waits until much later to cook." He smiled, "She's not an early riser."

Christine put on her most hurtful look, "Your cook didn't make this, I did."

Erik had not expected that, "You did?" He repeated.

Christine giggled and shook her head, "I can cook, if that is what you're thinking."

Erik was not thinking anything of the sort, "No, it's just that…no woman has ever cooked for me – except my sisters and Ms. Carter."

Christine was not blind to the shocked appreciation in his eyes, she felt wonderful knowing that she was the first (and hoped to be the last) woman to cook for him.

She came around to stand beside him and boldly reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. She noted his quick intake of breath, and the astounded look on his face.

He immediately placed his fingers where her lips had touched him…not believing that she had actually taken a chance and kissed his hideous face.

They sat together and ate the breakfast which Christine had prepared for them. Erik had never had anything so delicious…of course, he realized that it could have tasted like cardboard and he would not have cared…she was willingly spending time with him and eating with him.

As Erik finished his third, and final, piece of French toast, he decided it was time to put his plan in motion.

"The breakfast was delicious, thank you." He complimented.

She bowed her head in response and smiled, "You are most welcome."

"Christine, I was hoping that you would take a hill country tour of Scotland with me today." He stated, trying not to sound desperate or doubting.

Christine looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I would love to."

Erik had expected some sort of delay in her decision; surely, she would have to go over the pros and cons of being seen with him? But, there had been no hesitation in her voice or in her eyes.

"Good, we will leave in about a half an hour; just give me a chance to arrange a few things." He jumped out of his chair and headed toward the door. "By the way, you look absolutely ravishing…don't change a thing."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Christine was having a hard time maintaining her cool; she was nervous, excited, and anxious – all at the same time.

Erik had retrieved her from her room, exactly thirty minutes after he had left it. Christine had heard the helicopter, but had not known that she would be sitting in it; which she was.

This was a new experience for her and one to which she was looking forward. Erik sat beside her, looking unbelievably handsome in the same clothes he had been wearing earlier, except he had put a white shirt on over the muscle shirt; unbuttoned and hanging loose…Christine had to check several times just to make sure she was not visibly drooling.

As they flew over his island and toward the mainland, Erik pointed out various spots of interest, making sure Christine was comfortable and happy.

For her part, Christine was having a hard time concentrating on the individual points of interest that he was showing her…he smelled heavenly and she just wanted to curl up in his arms.

She wondered what kind of car they were going to take on their tour. She hoped it was one where she could sit really close to Erik; bucket seats would be a problem, but she could manage.

The helicopter landed in Crianlarich and Erik helped her out, thanked the pilot, and they walked over to the one thing Christine had not expected, but was so happy to see; a K 1200, Limited Edition, Ocean Blue Metallic BMW motorcycle.

She glanced over at Erik and caught him looking at her; she grinned and winked at him. He could have sworn her heard her say "Perfect", as she headed for the bike.

She pulled her hair up and put on the helmet, then swung her leg over the bike and sat in the back seat.

Erik sat down in front of her, marveling that she was willing to be this close to him all day; he already had it figured out; half way through the tour…she was doing the driving.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The stage has been propped and the players are ready to move forward. I hope you will enjoy.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I am pleased with the responses.

As you can surely tell, I am a hopeful (not hopeless) romantic. I don't mind a little bit of angst in my stories, but my ultimate goal is a happy Erik; after all, he definitely deserves it after his childhood and adolescence years.

So, without further ado, I bring you chapter 15.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 15

Christine would have been happiest if she hadn't had to get off the bike. Her arms wrapped perfectly around Erik's waist and her legs rested intimately against his; it was almost more than any woman could stand.

They rode leisurely through the hill country, visiting Inveraray Castle and gardens, Kilmichael, and a couple of wine distilleries. They continued up into the highland mountains and stopped in Beinn Eighe Nature Reserve and had a picnic. Erik had ordered the basket ahead of time and picked it up at a wonderful roadside restaurant in Glencoe.

Christine spread the blanket out on the ground as Erik rested the basket on a tree stump. He sat down across from her and handed out choice cut, rib eye steak sandwiches, potato salad, fresh sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, and a mixed fruit salad for dessert.

"I can't remember a time when I enjoyed myself this much on a first date." Christine finally felt inclined to say.

Erik's blank look had her baffled for a minute, and then she realized she had referred to this as a date. Surely, he was thinking along the same line?

He recovered his composure and smiled lazily, "I'm glad you are pleased."

She looked him squarely in the eye and asked, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

He inclined his head in a questioning way, indicating for her to explain.

"Asking me out on a date…was it as difficult as you thought it would be?" She asked again.

He didn't really answer, he just sat extremely still on the blanket and stared forward at the mountains.

"Erik?" He looked at her as she called his name in a loud whisper.

"I was so happy when you took the initiative and asked me…I was beginning to think you had no idea of my feelings for you." She stated with a smile.

Erik was in trouble, deep trouble. He could feel his heart falling into the abyss of love and he was unable to stop it. He did not want this – how could he have allowed this to happen? He had known he was attracted to her before he even invited her to the island; what was he thinking?

Christine had decided the best thing to do was to open up to him about the way she felt. She hated hiding things from him, and she wanted him to know.

He seemed embarrassed at first, but then he smiled that breathtaking smile again, "My sisters insist that you enjoy my company…and the intelligent part of me acknowledges that you do appear to enjoy being around me." He looked away again, staring at the horizon. "You touch me whenever you feel like doing so, you smile at me as though I am the only man in the world, you engage me in stimulating conversation, and you actually let me touch you…"

He smiled sadly, made brief eye contact, but then looked away immediately. "The scorned recluse in me, however, cannot fathom why you want anything to do with a disfigured man, when you could have the most handsome man alive."

Christine was elated that he realized she enjoyed being with him. He was beginning to open his enclosed world and let her in.

"I am with the most handsome man alive, Erik." She stated with a smile, "I have never enjoyed being with any man as much as I enjoy being with you." She admitted, reached over, and caressed his arm. "I need you to understand that…I know your heart is fragile – so is mine, but if this is meant be, then it's all worth it." She could feel the tears threatening, and she forced them back and breathed, "You're worth it."

Erik felt tears stinging the back of his eyes, he had never thought to hear a woman admit that she enjoyed being around him; but Christine had just admitted this, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and show her what she meant to him; but he didn't act on that impulse.

"Am I?" he whispered.

Christine watched the play of emotions dance across Erik's exposed features. She could see that he was not convinced of her love for him; she was ready to move this relationship to the next level, and if she had to be the one to do it, then so be it.

"Yes you are…and I will prove it to you." She said with confidence as she ate the rest of her lunch.

They chatted about the weather and the wildlife; and then picked up the basket and blanket and headed for the bike. Christine took the drivers position and Erik cradled himself behind her. His arms wrapped around her slender waist and he could feel his heart rate speed up, his breathing become labored, and his body stiffen in response to her closeness; this was going to be pure, rapturous torture – and he would enjoy every minute.

The tour continued through the mountains, and sped along the coastline that lead them to the Falls of Rogie and Measach, down through Killiecrankie, up to Blair Castle; and finally, Loch Rannoch. They headed back, going over Spean Bridge, back through Glencoe – where they dropped off the picnic basket and met the helicopter at Crainlarich.

They had traveled a total of 530 miles, the trip had started at 9 am, and it was now 11 pm. Christine realized that Scotland was just as beautiful at night as it was during the day, maybe even more so.

She had enjoyed the day so immensely, but she found her eyes were extremely tired as they rode in the helicopter back to Wee Cumbrae. She drifted to sleep and her head wound up in Erik's lap.

He watched her sleep and was so thankful she could not feel his body's betrayal of his attraction to her. She was intimately close to him, in a way that no woman had ever dared to be before; his vivid daydream from the hot tub jumped into his mind and he groaned inwardly to suppress his desire.

They landed at the island and Erik did not wish to wake Christine, but she stirred to a sleepy consciousness as they stepped out of the helicopter.

She leaned against him as they walked back to the house and, as they stepped inside, Erik could tell she was about to collapse. He effortlessly picked her up in his arms, carried her up the stairs, and into her room. He gently placed her on her bed and watched as she rolled to her left side. He softly sat down beside her.

He took in the breathtaking, unmitigated beauty that she possessed and could not help putting his hand to her hair and sweeping it away from her face.

Its soft texture pulled him down and he breathed in its scent as he wound a flirting curl around his finger. He was losing himself in this woman and that notion scared him to death.

He started to leave her side when she reached up and caught his warm hand in hers. She smiled sleepily, and rubbed his hand with her soft fingers.

"Thank you Erik, I had the most wonderful time today…I love you." She closed her eyes again and he heard the quiet sounds that indicated she was asleep.

Erik stood there in stunned disbelief; had she just said she loved him? He doubted what he knew he had heard. 'She must not have been thinking straight.' He reasoned to himself. 'She would never have said such a thing.'

He quietly left the room and made his way down the hall to his room, unaware of the smile that played upon Christine's face; she knew perfectly well what she had said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a fitful nights rest, Erik arose early and found Nadeesh sitting on the front portico enjoying the morning air. He quietly sat down beside him and watched the sunrise. No one else was stirring, so they had the whole island to themselves for a while.

After a few minutes of blissful meditation, Nadeesh asked, "Did you two have a good time yesterday?"

Erik heard the smile in his voice before he even looked at him, "Yes Nadeesh, we had a wonderful time." Erik replied, deliberately keeping his voice steady.

"Did you take the whole northern tour, or did you have to cut it short?"

Erik smiled, knowing that Nadeesh was prying for clues about his first "date", "We took the whole tour, 560 miles worth." He offered, evasively.

Nadeesh was frustrated, but knew he would get no more out of Erik than Erik wanted to offer.

He looked over at this best friend and brother. He saw a look in Erik's eyes that caused him concern.

"What is it, Erik? Tell me."

Erik looked into the warm, brown eyes of the only man who knew all there was to know about him; yet, remained by his side; even through some very rough times.

"What am I going to do, Nadeesh?" Erik groaned.

Nadeesh didn't answer, knowing that Erik wanted a chance to just think and talk; no feedback.

"I hadn't counted on this when I recruited her services." Erik stated. "I admired her tenacity and work…I knew she would be the one to get the job done…but I had not counted on…" he paused, closed his eyes, dropped his head, and said no more.

Nadeesh urged him on after a few seconds, "You hadn't counted on what, Erik?"

Erik looked at him with distant, searching eyes, "I hadn't counted on her…being everything that I want in a woman." He finally smiled, but there was sadness behind it. "I hadn't counted on her smile, her laugh, her fragrance, her dancing eyes, her sensual mouth, her heavenly voice, her lithe body…" Erik lifted moist eyes to Nadeesh, "…I hadn't counted on feeling this way about her."

Nadeesh nodded and finally said, "It sounds to me like you are in love."

Erik threw icicles at Nadeesh with his eyes; fear motivating him; but he knew it was true. "All I wanted was someone who would do my story justice; and eventually, have my mother read it and know that I am her son…" Erik looked at Nadeesh and smiled a weary smile, "…I couldn't just drop back into her life; she thinks I'm dead." He shook his head, convincing himself that he had done the right thing, "This was the best way to bring her back to me, without disrupting her life."

Nadeesh knew that Erik had carefully planned and orchestrated this particular point in his life. He did not want anything keeping him from his mother any longer; he now had a development he had not counted on…a beautiful, desirable woman he was falling in love with, and he had never been more petrified in his entire life.

"Have you thought about just being honest with her about why you chose her…" Nadeesh asked, "…and the way you feel about her?"

"I've told her why…I just wasn't specific as to the why of the why." Erik commented, knowing that he sounded crazy.

Nadeesh was regarding him with a speculative look, and Erik could not bring himself to look him in the eye.

"Tell her, Erik…tell her everything." Nadeesh pressed.

Erik closed his eyes and dropped his head; he knew Nadeesh was right.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

I hope this chapter gives everyone warm fuzzies.

Enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 16

Later that morning, around the breakfast table, Erik decided to bring up the informative email he had received. He chose to disregard what he had heard Christine say last night; choosing, instead, to believe that she had not known what she was saying.

"Guess who I received an email from?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him with raised brows, "Who?"

Erik looked around the room and saw that everyone, including Christine, seemed anxious to know the identity of the mysterious "email" perpetrator.

"Lana."

All eyes flashed red in anger, including Christine's…but Erik could have sworn he also saw a hint of green jealousy. He brushed it off and continued.

"She is to be married to Stuart Radcliff on April 9, in Georgia." He stated without emotion, "She was writing to invite me and a guest."

Rachel and Rebekah both spoke at the same time, "Whom do you wish to take?"

Erik buckled his brow and scoffed at them, "I'm not going…she is only inviting me so that she can mock my hopeless state of bachelorism and have her friends and family gawk at me."

Christine heard the fury that laced each word; he had truly gotten over Ms. Simmons…a fact that made Christine very happy.

Christine defiantly stood up and announced, "Erik, I want you to go and prove to that dimwitted witch that you are not pining away for her and that you do, indeed, have a woman in your life."

He smirked at her insistent tone, "And how, Ms. Daae, do you intend for me to do that?"

She dropped her eyes and smiled impishly, "By taking me."

Erik stammered for a couple of seconds before finally finding his voice, "I could not ask that of you."

"You didn't ask, I volunteered." She pointed out.

Erik's features relaxed and he allowed himself to smile.

"Christine, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but we're not in a relationship…you don't have to pretend…"

Christine placed her hands on her hips, dropped her chin, and looked at him from beneath her lashes, "Erik St. Clair…you are, beyond a doubt, the most bull-headed, stubborn man I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

She strode over to his stunned, amused side, reached her hand out, and stood there, waiting for him to respond by taking her hand.

For the sake of curiosity, Erik took her hand and allowed her to escort him out of the room, through the rear foyer, down the portico stairway, and over to the large, ornately carved, wooden swing that rested beneath a gazebo canopy in the middle of the garden.

They were out of eyesight from the house and Christine knew that Rebekah, Rachel, and Nadeesh would leave them alone. Sachin would stay where his mother and father told him to stay. She had Erik all to herself.

She indicated for him to sit down and then she took a seat next to him. She scooted as close to him as she could, leaving Erik no room to avoid her.

Erik instinctively put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his warm, hard, body.

She looked up at him, realizing that he was nervous about being so close to her. She put her hand on his thigh and felt him immediately try to move away.

"You stay right where you are, mister…there are some things you need to hear." She stated with a stern look in her eye but a teasing smile on her face.

"Christine, there are some things I need to tell you, too." Erik murmured; allowing himself to relax under the pressure of her hand.

She looked at him, but did not speak. She smiled warmly, assuring him of her undivided attention.

"You first." She said.

Erik was thankful for the opportunity to tell Christine what he had been hesitant to tell her. He looked down at the small, dainty hand upon his thigh and sighed, hoping she would understand why he had deceived her.

"I told you that I wanted to be found by you; and you only." He paused as she shook her head in agreement. "What I didn't tell you, was why I wanted to be found."

Christine remained by his side and nestled in the crook of his arm, listening intently to what he had to say.

"After I turned eighteen, and established a home for the girls, I started the search for my mother. I really didn't know if she was alive, but I had to find out. My memories weren't very defined, I was barely six when she left…but I was determined.

"I used every resource available to me to search for her. Throughout the next seven years, the search consumed me; as did architecture and music. I sold several designs, and made a seven figure a year income, from my building designs, alone.

"I was finally able to get a few leads on her whereabouts and two years later, I had located her. She had remarried, which explained why I could not find her under the name by which I knew her. I stayed away, assuming she had started a new family and had other children, perfect children, that made her life complete.

"By this time, I was a billionaire and had shut myself off from the world, but her ghostly presence in my life haunted me. I knew that I would not be able to have a fulfilling life if I did not contact her, but I knew that I could not just drop into her life and cause upheaval, I knew she had to find out about me gradually.

"The magazine presented the perfect outlet for my story, which would reveal to her my true identity. People who are loyal to me started the rumors and passed quiet hints around until they reached Abigail's ears and she did what she does best. It didn't take much prodding on my part for her to hire you. You are one of the two journalists I respect the most."

He seemed hesitant to go on, but if there was any chance that she would want to further their relationship, then he would have to continue; regardless of the pounding of his heart.

"There's more…" he sighed, "…St. Clair is not my real surname."

Christine regarded him with amused eyes; this, she had not anticipated.

"What do you mean it's not your real surname?" She asked.

Erik shrugged his shoulders and told her, "After I ran away from home and started living on my own, I could not bare to be associated with my father in any way…so, after I turned eighteen, I applied to legally have my name changed to St. Clair, and the girls, too."

Christine lifted her brows and pursed her lips; she really couldn't blame him for not wanting to remember anything about his father.

"So, what was your birth name?" She asked.

"Erik James Lamour." He finally stated.

Erik paused a moment and looked into her midnight blue eyes; he said a quick prayer that the next words he had to tell her would not send her packing.

He turned his eyes from her, reached up, and tentatively removed his mask, setting it on the gazebo floor. He did not move; staring downward with his scarred face out of her sight.

The beautiful, seductive strain of his voice reached her ears although his eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"I can't do this anymore, Christine." He breathed. "I can't fight these feelings anymore…I've tried…" He finally turned to look at her and she smiled through her tears, "…believe me, I've tried."

Christine reached up and took his face in her hands as his cleansing tears caressed their soft surface. She leaned in and placed her forehead against his as he quietly spilled his heart out before her.

"I have fallen so deeply in love with you…and the power that love has over me terrifies me." He cried. "I sit before you now, completely void of any masks – seen or unseen."

He lifted his stormy eyes to her and trembled from the magnitude of his confession, "This is what I am, Christine…a broken, scarred, wounded man…" he searched her face, not sure of her response, "…but more than that, I am the man who loves you."

Christine did not pull away from him, did not move her eyes from his face, nor did she take her hands from his face; she allowed a moment of complete silence as she thanked God for giving Erik the courage to face and admit his true feelings.

"I love you, too." She whispered, after a few moments. "I knew perfectly well what I was saying last night, Erik."

She smiled as he began to relax, sensing that she was not going to go anywhere.

"I have loved you since the moment I heard your voice over the intercom." She admitted, knowing it was the truth, "Everything after that had been icing on the cake."

They sat quietly for few minutes, relishing each other's company. Finally, Christine lifted her eyes to his and smiled broadly, "Now, I suggest we get this article written and published so you can finally be with your mother.

"I've already compiled the facts into literary form and Meg can put the finishing touch on it, we can go to Lana's wedding in Georgia and then go to New York and present the article to Abigail." Christine furrowed her brow before continuing; "This article is not due out until next year…" she began.

Erik gently silenced her with a finger to her lips, "The date of the article does not matter…trust me."

Christine felt the energy coursing between them and knew the moment had come. They had both exposed their true feelings and it was time to move forward. She teasingly brushed her tongue across the tip of his finger.

The sensation caused Erik to jerk his hand away and examine his finger, wondering why he suddenly had the urge to have her suck his finger into her warm mouth.

She dropped her lashes seductively and moistened her lips; she fixed her eyes on his sensual mouth and leaned into him; she only hoped he would take the hint.

Erik was following the instinct within him. He knew what she expected, but he had never kissed a woman before.

He bent his head forward, to the side, and leaned slightly toward her. His hand came up and cradled her cheek in his palm and then slid down and wrapped tenderly around the back of her neck. His thumb caressed the sensitive spot right below her ear.

"Don't hurt me, Christine." He whispered, just centimeters from her mouth. "I couldn't bear it."

She felt tears approaching and caressed his beautiful features with her watery eyes, "I would never hurt you, Erik…trust me…please."

He tenderly nuzzled her nose with his, sensually rubbing against her in a flirtatious fashion. "God help me, but I do trust you." He breathed.

With those words, his heart was hers, and she knew it. She gingerly touched her lips to his, testing him with the brief encounter. She opened her eyes and saw that his were closed, anticipating her next touch.

Christine lovingly reached up and caressed the marred side of his face; he flinched, and opened his eyes, but he let her continue. His eyes slowly closed at the strange sensation of having her hands on his grotesque cheek. The flesh was so sensitive.

"Kiss me, Erik."

His inimitable eyes opened and Christine saw his love for her glowing within them. She placed her other hand tenderly on his perfect cheek and smiled as he moved to claim her mouth.

"I thought you would never ask." He jested, with a seductive grin.

He touched his lips to hers and immediately felt a burst of electric energy go through him. He moved over her mouth with exploratory expertise, feeling the softness of her beneath his lips. He felt her hand slide around and tenderly play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Her lips parted slightly and she pulled on his bottom lip, causing him to groan into her mouth. She moved her lips around the outline of his mouth, placing tiny, tender kisses over each spot she could touch. He tasted divine.

She worked her way around his mouth and then reached the corner; as she began to suckle on his bottom lip, Erik timidly touched his tongue to her moist, soft lips.

Christine moaned and opened to him, presenting her warm mouth for his passionate probing. He moved his tongue over her tongue with proficiency he did not know he possessed. She felt velvety soft and tasted sweet as honey as Erik thrust into her mouth with long, flowing strokes.

She unknowingly moved her hand to his chest and rested it possessively against him. Her hand moved from his chest to settle on his neck as she pulled him into her for a deeper taste.

"Where did you learn to kiss like this?" She breathed as he continued to kiss her neck and run his tongue along the erogenous area of her ear. He sucked on the lobe with tender pressure, causing her to moan with pleasure.

She moved into his lap and immediately meant with the distinct rigidness of his arousal. She smiled, knowing that she was the cause of his excitement. It was a power rush to her, knowing that she affected this potent, passionate man so immensely.

"I'm a fast learner." He groaned, as he fought the pull of his burgeoning erection.

She leaned back in his arms as he once again claimed her mouth with his. He pulled up and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on its swollen flesh, causing ripples of desire to run through Christine.

His left hand rested just beneath the swell of her breast; his thumb massaged tiny circles on her rib cage. Her nipples were erect and throbbing with the need that she had ignored for so long, wanting him to work his magic on them; but Erik, although very much aware of the outline of her hardened peaks against her blouse, did not push his luck.

He managed to pull away, placing his forehead against hers and breathing heavily. "Can I do that any time I want to…it felt so good?"

"Please do." She breathed, and he took her mouth again.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Just a little something to keep you happy…I love you guys!

Got this one out early; I have to be at work very early in the morning, so I posted tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

Enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 17

Erik and Christine spent the next couple of days getting to know each other better. Erik had no experience in relationships, so Christine was reaping the rewards of his overzealous need to please her.

The house was empty, as Erik had sent Nadeesh and Rebekah on an errand in London, and Sachin had gone with them, to visit a friend. Rachel and Meg had decided to make it another day of sightseeing.

They were currently playing a heated game of chess; if chess can, indeed, be a heated game; Erik was not even concentrating and had placed Christine in "check" six times. She knew she was losing, but she was learning the game well, by playing with a master.

"Does this mean we're a couple?" Erik asked, hoping he was assuming correctly.

He was running his foot up her leg, feeling the smooth surface and creating fantasies in his head about what her clothing hid from his greedy eyes; he wasn't getting any younger, and he needed more.

Christine smiled beautifully, but there was a warning in her eyes, "Let me put it this way, if any other woman so much as puts her hands on you with intentions of being anything other than a friend, she just might find herself missing that hand." She apprised. "Oh, and by friend, I mean someone who recognizes you on the street but doesn't know where you live."

Erik chuckled amusingly, he had never had anyone jealous over him before; this was knew territory.

"I doubt any other women would want me, Christine – I still can't believe you do." He truthfully stated with a smirk.

"Trust me Erik, the only reason you have not been snatched up and rushed to the wedding chapel is because you stay hidden from the world…but I will not allow that anymore – so I will be fighting the women off with my fists…" Christine said with determination, "…and anything else I find handy at the time."

Erik smiled, blissfully, "Speaking of not allowing me to stay hidden from the world." He reached behind him and pulled, what appeared to be, a card from his back pocket. "I have been invited to a masquerade ball in London, the evening of April 6." He had yet to look at Christine, but he knew she would love to go, "I had originally declined, even though I was personally invited by the Duke of Wellington."

"A Duke…a Duke invited you and you turned him down?" Christine could not believe this.

Erik sighed, "He's a friend; he didn't take it personally." Erik insisted, "I would have been required to bring a lady escort…I had no one." His voice cracked as he looked at Christine, "Would you be interested in attending…as my date?"

The smile she gave him assured him that would be happy to attend with him; then, her face went into a shocked horror and she looked at him with panicked eyes.

"That's only two nights from now!" Christine was already going over costumes in her head. "You're friends with a Duke?" she excitedly paced the floor and stopped to regard him with admiring eyes. She realized he was not moving and scooted him off, "You need to be calling Mr. Duke man and tell him that you are coming and you will be escorted by your girlfriend, Christine Daae."

Erik could do nothing but laugh as he was scurried out of her presence and handed his cell phone. He dutifully followed orders and headed down the hallway while dialing the phone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rodney…hey, It's Erik."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm doing well…and you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Splendid. I have decided to come to the ball…if it is not too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will be bringing my girlfriend, Christine Daae."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes Rodney…my girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha, ha, ha…very funny."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, I look forward to seeing you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay…see you then."

Erik smiled; Rodney had made Erik his personal project after Erik designed his new summer home in Ireland. Erik had overseen the building and made sure that each piece of brick and every nail was placed in the exact spot for which it was intended.

Rodney Chesterfield, Duke of Wellington, had taken it upon himself to be like a father to Erik. Erik reflected back on a conversation they'd had right after Erik finished his home…

FLASHBACK

_Three years ago…_

"You are a very gifted architect, Erik…why haven't I heard of you?" Rodney asked, noticing how nervous Erik seemed.

"My designs are all over New York and there are a few in other large cities across the United States…I have not done any work in Europe." Erik did not like the fact that this man seemed interested in him personally.

"I still should have heard of you…I spend a great deal of time in the states, particularly New York." He insisted.

Erik stood rigidly, not sure what to say, "I am pleased that you like my work."

Rodney jarred Erik on the back, "Like? My boy, like is not the word…I love your work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Cease the formality, I am going to see to it that you are commissioned by all the royals and nobles to do their designs, you will never want for work, money, or women." Rodney finally saw a contented look cross the younger man's masked features.

Erik had explained to Rodney about his reserved personality and the reasons for it. He had even shown the man his scarred features; but Rodney did not care…he felt Erik deserved to be recognized for the genius that he was, and knew his mask, and what rested beneath it, would not matter; especially considering the entire package.

END FLASHBACK

After that, Erik and Rodney talked at least once a week on the phone and emailed every night. He had done precisely what he had said he would do, and Erik was now one of the best known architects in Great Britain; although, no one knew what he looked like…except Rodney.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Erik found Christine in her room, drawing designs for a costume. He came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly. He glanced at her sketches and was impressed with her artistic abilities.

Christine put her pencil down and put her hands atop his as he gently worked her stressed muscles. Her head lulled back and rested against his hard abdomen as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, brushing his lips across hers.

She smiled up at him and replied, "So are you."

She watched his eyes darken with doubt, and stood up. There was no guile in her eyes and Erik felt naked before her.

"You really believe that, don't you?" He asked with wonderment.

She shook her head, "I don't just believe it, Erik…I know it."

She led him over to her bed and deftly started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands came up to stop her, but she gently put them back at his sides.

"Let me show you Erik, I want to see you….to touch you…" She whispered into his ear, "…skin on skin."

She gently manipulated the lobe of his ear and breathed in the masculine scent of his cologne – he was so intoxicating.

"This is what people who are in love do." She whispered, again. "Just the shirt, my love…let me have the shirt."

Erik felt his body react to her words and groaned. He closed his eyes and relished the sweet torture of her hands as they slowly, seductively, undressed him.

She pulled the shirt from the waistband of his jeans and undid the final three buttons. She put her hands on his sculptured pecs and pushed the silky material from his shoulders. As the shirt dropped to the floor, she ran her hands down his ribcage and felt the muscles ripple beneath her adroit fingers.

"Beautiful." She breathed.

His male nipples were erect and aching for her ardent stimulation; Erik longed to feel her mouth on him as he had felt it in his dreams.

It didn't take long, and his dreams were fulfilled. Christine nudged him back and eased him down to lie across the bed. She looked longingly at the outline of his very erect, impressively sized shaft, and knew she was going to go crazy with want.

"Christine, what do you want me to do?" He beseeched, lifting molten, hungry eyes to her.

Christine slinked to his side, running her hand diligently over his heated flesh as she went. She leaned into him and nestled her lips against his ear, skimming her tongue over its sensorial surface.

"I want you to enjoy how I make you feel." She whispered, "My body is on fire for you, Erik…"

Erik stopped her with his hands, sat up, and cleared his throat.

"Christine, this is all new to me…I don't want to rush the physical side of love before I understand the joy of it in my heart…no one has ever given me this." he wanted her to understand that he would not allow his lust for her to supersede his love for her.

She smiled with understanding, "I love you even more for having the control to say such things." She placed her hand on his bare chest and gently lowered him back down to the bed.

"Will you allow me to give you pleasure?" She asked, while lightly brushing her hands across his hardened nipples. "We don't have to make love to have pleasure."

Erik swallowed hard and nodded. He fought the burgeoning, unbridled desire that was progressing through his body. He felt time stand still as her fingers shimmered across his searing flesh.

She feathered her thumbs across his nipples and he inhaled sharply. His heart was beating frantically and he swore he could hear his blood careening through his veins. He felt her soft, scented hair wrapping around his fingers, and couldn't remember placing his hands there.

When her warm, zealous tongue lathed across his hardened nipples, his eyes flew open and his erection bulged even more forcefully against the confining material of his pants.

He groaned loudly and instinctively pressed her hot mouth against his ravenousness flesh, begging her to ease his passionate craving.

"That feels so good." He moaned, barely recognizing the voice as his; the erotic timbre sounded foreign to him.

There was so much that Christine wanted to show him…so much pleasure; but she wanted more than that…she wanted his man as her husband. She would wait a few days and see how quickly he wished to move; then, she would determine her next move.

He felt her smile against him, completely unaware of her thoughts. She moved her leg over his thighs and rested her thigh against his throbbing cock. She continued to caress his nipples with her tongue, but her leg started a massaging motion that lifted him to an unknown realm of rapture.

She moved down his abdomen, kissed the soft surface of his tummy and drove her tongue into this belly button; he jerked at the sensation. His head lifted up to watch her, as her tongue worked its magic over his skin.

Her hair created a different sensation. It playfully skirted over his heated skin, leaving a trail of tickly kisses as she continued to massage him with her thigh. He could feel the sticky proof of his desire on his skin as his cock ached for release.

Christine lifted her head and glanced down at the huge bulge in his pants and she was met with the bright pink head of his cock sticking almost a half an inch out of the top of his pants; she could feel her body react to the sight of his arousal.

The size of this man was so impressive, and she was awed to think that she was the first to ever see him in this state…he was magnificent; rippled muscles and tanned skin; taut, toned chest and defined abs. She turned her concentration back to his nipples and heard him groan as she gave him pleasure beyond his wildest imagination.

He had no cognizant thought processes, and his hips bucked against her thigh with powerful thrusts. His breathing became labored and deep and he felt the tingling sensations of his climax approaching.

"Christine…I'm going to…" He couldn't form the words as his body took over.

"Let it come." Christine breathed, caressing him with her words.

He could hold it back no longer; the force of his climax slammed down on him and he bucked against her with such power…Christine almost climaxed from the mere thought of him ramming into her with powerful exertion; a couple of more seconds, and she probably would have reached her own orgasm.

His seed spilled out onto his bare stomach, but Erik didn't even care as he bucked against her with driving force. His body trembled from the uncontrollable spasms his climax caused and Christine nuzzled his ear as he came.

His passion-laden eyes watched her watch him, as he reached his vertex, and it increased his ardor tenfold. He smiled with such exquisite beauty as his final thrust forced the last stream of his seed from him, satiating the sexual tension that had been building in him for days.

He finally came down from his high and found his voice. With a sensually playful tone, he rubbed noses with her while murmuring, "If it feels that good to have you bring me to orgasm with your thigh, I can't imagine what it would be like to bury myself inside you so deep…that I would need directions to find my way out."

The insatiable look in his eyes made Christine shutter in anticipation of the promise his words held. She smiled lasciviously into his orgiastic eyes; she knew she would never tire of his reticent beauty.

'I intend to spend the rest of my life giving him directions.' Christine feverishly thought, as she watched him move from her and head for the bathroom. 'He is as gorgeous going as he is coming!' Christine had to laugh at her observation…her mind would probably never leave the gutter now that she had tasted just a morsel of what he had to offer.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

That little dry spell cost me some reviews, but I shall post this next chapter in hopes of making them up.

The number of hits shows that people did read the last chapter, I hope it was well taken.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Enjoy my lovlies.

I realized that I had put no disclaimer on this story – so I will go back to chapter one and post that. It is the usual – the plot is mine and all the characters not in the original story.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 18

_The next morning_

"So he said he loved you, did he?" Meg teased.

They had just finished cleaning up after breakfast and Christine had told the women about their admitted love for each other.

Rebekah and Rachel could not stop smiling as their dreams for their brother were finally coming to fruition.

"Christine, I am so happy for you…no two people are more perfect for each other than you two are." Rachel stated with tears in her eyes.

Christine was overwhelmed with joy as the truth of her love finally sank in. "Do you think he will ask me to marry him?"

The sisters looked at each other and squealed. They ran to Christine and pulled her in for a big hug.

"So, have you decided on a costume yet?" Rebekah inquired.

Christine smiled impishly, "Actually, I have. I ordered the costumes last night and we are to pick them up today, in Glasgow."

"Costumes?" Meg asked. "You ordered Erik's too?"

She nodded.

"So…tell us!" They all demanded in unison.

"Erik is Don Juan and I am hisAminta – I can't wait to see him in the costume!" Christine purred.

"Does Erik know you got his costume?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, he asked me to." Christine assured her.

The party was tomorrow night, and Christine was having a blast getting everything ready. Erik had summoned the helicopter to take her and Meg into to Glasgow and pick up the costumes.

They had left right after breakfast and were currently sitting in the park having a cool drink, having just finished getting the costumes.

"Christine, I finished the editing on the article and I think it's marvelous." Meg stated. "Do you want Erik to read it before we submit it?"

Christine took another sip of her Dr. Pepper and smiled, "No, he trusts us, I'll read it tonight." Her features grew very serious and she looked deeply into Meg's eyes, "I will not be staying in New York, Meg."

Tears immediately shot into Meg's eyes. "I know…I had already figured that out." She wiped her tears and smiled, "That's why I applied for several jobs in Glasgow…and I got a call today for an interview at Glasgow University….they need an Assistant to the Professor of the Journalism Department."

"Meg! You don't have to move on my account." Christine emphasized.

She was so pleased to know that her best friend wanted to move to Scotland; but she never would have asked her to do so.

"I'm moving for me too, Christine…there is nothing holding me in New York." She chuckled, "I want a chance at a new life in a new place…a slower pace and a better place to raise the family I so desire to have."

They both nodded and agreed on that. "I don't know how quickly Erik is going to want to move with this relationship, but if he doesn't ask me to marry him pretty quickly, I'll be the one doing the asking." Christine stated with determination.

They both had a good laugh and returned to the helicopter, it was 11 am time to get back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They got back to the house about 12 noon and found everyone lounging on the portico eating sandwiches and drinking Coke. She went up to Erik and playfully swatted him on the arm, immediately waking him. Erik smiled and could see that she had some devious plan forming in her brilliant mind.

"I want to go horseback riding…just the two of us." She whispered, as she grabbed a sandwich.

He was still trying to recover from yesterdays afternoon delight, but he could not pass up the opportunity to be with her.

"Excuse us." Erik politely stated to the others. "Christine would like to take a tour of the island on horseback. I think I'll take her over to the lighthouse."

Her face lit up with joy, "I have so wanted to go there!"

She bounded up the stairs and changed into a mid-thigh skirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and a sleeveless, cotton blouse.

Erik was already at the stables, so she made her way toward him. He had just finished brushing Goliath and was pulling Xena out of her stall, when Christine entered.

He had changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. She stood and admired his Adonis-like physique, noting the way the muscles in his arms rippled as he brushed the horses coat; he was magnificent to watch.

"Oh no ya don't." She teased, as she came up behind Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh no I don't what?" He asked, enjoying her arms around him.

"I am riding atop Goliath…" he began to protest before she completed her sentence, "…with you."

He startled for a minute, "You want to ride on Goliath with me?"

She walked over to the large horse and motioned for Erik to help her onto the horses back.

He hesitated and then smiled, "Whatever the lady wants."

He put his hands on her waist, bent and placed a kiss at the juncture of her neck, and hoisted her onto the back of Goliath.

He pulled himself up to set behind her and she scooted back to rest between his legs with her backside strategically settled against his alert shaft.

Erik groaned and Christine smiled, "You're doing this on purpose." He growled.

"Who? Me?" She coyly stated.

Erik rolled his eyes and indicated for Goliath to start a slow canter toward the lighthouse.

The up and down motion of the horse did nothing to appease Erik's hard-on. He may have never made love to a woman, but he knew the motions involved, and the thrusting action of his hips on the horse was indicative of those motions.

Christine, sensing his thoughts, leaned back into his chest, allowing him a whiff of her scented body soap and the shampoo she used. He raised his hand to her hair and moved it to one side, exposing her neck to his hungry mouth.

He barely whispered his lips along the flesh of her neck, sending goose pimples up her spine. She moaned and Erik skimmed over the sensitive skin of her ear and tickled it with his tongue.

His hands wrapped around her waist and he moved them over her thighs. He inched her skirt up as his deft fingers gently explored her soft skin.

He looked up and saw the most magnificent colorfest as the sun was setting over the water.

"Look." He whispered, pointing toward the sky.

Christine sighed at the beauty before her; she had never seen anything more beautiful.

He returned his lips to her neck and pushed her blouse down on her shoulder, exposing that flesh to his ravenousness mouth. Christine had placed her hands on his thighs and was scooting into his erection, begging him for release.

"Erik, please rid me of this ache you cause in me." She murmured.

They approached the lighthouse and the sun was finished setting. Erik hopped down off the back of the horse and reached up for Christine, bringing her down into his arms.

He carried her in his arms as he kissed her tenderly, loving the way she perfectly molded against his body. When they reached the edge of the water, he placed her on her feet and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you…" he murmured as he placed tender kisses on her face. "…I can't imagine how I have managed to live without you in my life."

"Erik, I…."

He took her lips in a passionate kiss to silence her, "Let me finish or I may lose the nerve…" his smile was weary, and Christine sensed his unease.

"I know we've only known each other a week, but I cannot allow you to walk out of my life…" he swallowed deeply, lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Will you marry me?" He dropped his eyes as soon as he asked, not wanting to see the doubt in her eyes.

It had taken more courage than he thought he possessed to gather up the nerve to ask another woman to marry him; but he was no coward, and he had to give it one last try. He had no desire to live out his life without this woman by his side.

Christine lifted his face, brought his hand to her cheek, and allowed him to feel the wetness that rested there. It was all she could do to keep from shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, my love…I will marry you." She whispered. Her voice was far more steady than she had thought it would be.

He lifted her into the air and twirled her around, reigning kisses over her face as he sat her back on the ground. He didn't trust himself to say anything, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a platinum setting with a 2-carat, heart-shaped diamond mount with .50 carat ideal-cut diamond accents down the band.

Erik watched the tears of joy run down her face, as she openly adored the ring. He took her left hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed her ring finger; then, he slid the ring perfectly over her finger.

"This is what I sent Nadeesh into London for yesterday…I designed it and faxed it to my jeweler in London. He rushed it for me, considering I needed it the next day." Erik loved how it looked on her; perfect, just as he had envisioned it.

Christine propelled herself into his strong arms and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth in a greedy dance, deeply caressing her as she moaned into him.

She stared at him with wonder on her face as he pulled out of the kiss, "How did you know my ring size?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "I snuck into your room while you were sleeping and measured for it…you never even knew I was there."

She smiled and hugged his neck again, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I want to be married immediately." Christine announced, as she admired the ring. "I have no family, except Meg and Cheshire…I have no reason to want a big wedding." She knew he didn't want a big wedding either.

"I want to be your wife when we attend that witches wedding." Christine purred, a slight hiss evident in her voice when she alluded to the woman whose name she could not bring herself to say.

Finally, for the first time since she had known him, Erik truly laughed; it was a deep, full, ethereal sound, that Christine would never tire of hearing.

"Why do I sense she is going to regret ever inviting me to this wedding?" Erik teased.

Christine lifted a beautiful brow, "She will not only regret inviting you to her wedding, but she will regret ever saying one derogatory word to you."

Erik chuckled and pulled her to him for another deep kiss, "My love, you are a formidable foe….remind me to never get on your bad side." He jested, pulling his cell phone from his belt and dialing. "Nadeesh, go get the minister and the papers that I had you put in the safety deposit box yesterday…the wedding will be at 7:00 pm tonight."

He heard Nadeesh repeat the news to the avid listeners in the background. Rebekah, Rachel, and Meg all squealed joyfully and Nadeesh could only grin into the phone.

Erik laughed again and hung up the phone, "Tonight my love…tonight I will take care of that ache you mentioned…" He placed his lips to her neck and relished the feel of her arms going around his neck as she exposed her throat to his ardent kisses, "… and any other needs you may have."

He led her back to Goliath and they rode home, wrapped around and completely engulfed in each another.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

I know, many of you are thinking this is moving too fast. I look at it this way. They have both been alone and are tired of it. Erik has searched all his life for someone who could know his secret and still accept him…Christine is that woman. He is not going to waste time when it comes to finding the happiness he has so longed for; and we all know that Christine already goes for what she wants. These two characters, the way I have portrayed them throughout the story…this is what I picture them doing.

So, without further delay, I give you the wedding of Christine Teresa Daae to Erik James St. Clair.

I realized that I had put no disclaimer on this story – so I will go back to chapter one and post that. It is the usual – the plot is mine; and all the characters not in the original story.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 19

The minute they walked in the door, the women whisked Christine away to her room.

"Do you have a gown to get married in?" Rebekah asked.

Christine hadn't even considered a gown…she was just going to wear one of the dresses she had with her.

"I'm not a virginal bride, Rebekah…I was just going to…"

Rebekah gasped, "No way…we will get you the perfect gown."

Before she knew it, they were on the helicopter headed for London. It was non-stop chatter and high-pitched squeals as they all rejoiced with Christine over her capture of Erik's heart and hand.

The Bride's Boutique was completely void of people, as Erik had called ahead of time and told them she was coming. They had every clerk and every dress at their disposal.

The minute she rested her eyes on it, Christine knew this was "the dress". It was floor length and eggshell white with burnished bronze accents. It had an A-line silhouette with an illusion neckline and a chapel train. Christine had never seen such a beautiful dress.

Everyone in the room with her was in awe. She was stunning in the dress. Although they looked at others after that, Christine chose that dress in the end.

She opened her purse to pull out her credit card, when the owner of the boutique stopped her.

"Mr. St. Clair had already taken care of that." He said with a bow. "He insists you get whatever accessories are needed."

Christine instructed them to get whatever was needed, including the lingerie she had picked out. She was running next door to buy a wedding ring for Erik.

Shoes, hose, gloves, everything was thought of and Christine came back through the door; after the final transaction was completed, she noticed the owner standing in front of her with a mischievous look on his face.

"Your wedding is at 7 pm, is this correct?" he asked.

Christine looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:30. She was in a panic to get back in time. He put a hand to her shoulder and stopped her.

"Mr. St. Clair has instructed us to get you ready and fly you to the wedding."

That was exactly what they did. She did her own make-up and hair, making sure not to overdo it on the make-up.

When it came time to put the dress on, Christine held her breath. She felt like a modern-day princess as they fastened each button up the back of the dress. Her veil was a pinned to her hair with a diamond-studded barrette and hung about midway down her back.

She looked like a top Hollywood model by the time they were done with her, and she felt like a million dollars.

Somehow, she had never envisioned the wedding she would have; she had never thought much about it after her father died. But now, she realized that Erik was making the dream she didn't even know she'd had, come true.

By 6:15, they were on the helicopter headed back to Wee Cumbrae. Christine was about to marry the man of her dreams. Each of Erik's sisters had purchased new dresses because Christine wanted them as bridesmaids. Meg was her maiden of honor. Her dress was similar in look to Christine's, except it was knee length, had sleeves, and was burnished bronze with eggshell accents; the exact opposite of Christine's gown.

OOOOOOOOOOO

While Christine had been gone, Erik had ordered in flowers to adorn the gazebo. White, yellow, red, and purple Paphiopedolum orchids wound around each column and streams of spider lilies and botanical orchids hung down from the ceiling, creating a waterfall of color where Erik and Christine would be standing.

Dabney McFarland, the minister at The Glasgow Church of Scotland, had been waiting for this moment. He had known Erik for a few years and had waited for a woman to come along that would be worthy of this deeply intelligent, intensely gifted young man.

"Does this mean I will see you in services more often, Erik?" Dabney asked.

Erik stammered and shrugged his shoulders, "We'll try to be there more often, I want my family raised in the church."

That answer seemed to appease the minister and he watched Erik turn to inspect the flowers one last time before his bride-to-be showed up.

Ten minutes later, Erik watched as the helicopter landed in front of the house and out of his line of vision. He wanted nothing more than to run and capture Christine in his arms, but he refrained, knowing she would soon be his.

Erik had managed to round up the Glasgow University Stringed Ensemble to provide the music, all songs that he had written. Their lilting sound was heard on the wings of the breeze as Rebekah and Nadeesh prepared to come down the path toward Erik.

Rachel followed in close harmony, proceeded toward the front, and stood by Rebekah. They both had to wipe the tears from their eyes as they beheld the flowers their brother had miraculously made materialize for the ceremony; he never forgot anything. It had been over two years ago since he had read an article about Christine Daae, and the article had briefly stated that she loved orchids, any orchids, and spider lilies.

Erik looked up and almost dropped to his knees. His beautiful Christine stood at the entrance to the garden in a gown that Erik could have sworn was made just for her. She was wearing a mesmerizing smile and her eyes were riveted on him.

The ensemble began the song Erik had specifically indicated was for Christine's entrance and he nodded at her. He followed her with his misty eyes, as she came to him from his dreams; calling him from beyond the shadows to risk it all and love her.

He walked down the steps to meet her at the threshold of the gazebo, and then he guided her with his arm up the steps toward the minister.

Christine had never seen a man look more handsome than Erik did. He wore a black, signature-peak lapel tuxedo with a gold vest, white shirt, and a gold satin scarf with a diamond stud tie tack. He also wore no mask. She smiled hungrily at him, knowing he would soon be hers.

They worshiped each other with their eyes and then turned to the minister as he began the ceremony.

"_If two are caring as they share life's hopes and fears,_

_If the music of laughter outweighs silence and tears…_

_Marriage is togetherness._

"_If both derive pleasure from the mere presence of each other;_

_yet, when parted, no jealousies restrict, worry, or smother..._

_Marriage is freedom._

"_If achievements mean more when they benefit two,_

_And consideration is shown with each point of view…_

_Marriage is respect._

"_And if togetherness, freedom, and respect are combined_

_With a joy that words can never fully define…_

_Marriage is love."_

He minister read those words, a poem by Gloria Matthew, as though he had never married any other couple in the history of his servitude. They were what Erik and Christine both wanted to hear.

"Erik James St. Clair and Christine Teresa Daae have come before the presence of God, those they love, and the unseen angels, to join their two hearts and souls in the holy bond of matrimony."

He looked over to the attendants and lifted his eyes to the heavens.

"If there is anyone, within the sound of my voice, who does not feel that these two should be bound together…speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Not even a bird chirped as a moment of utter silence encompassed the garden.

The minister looked down at Erik as an indication for him to say the vows he had written on his heart. He dropped to one knee, took her left hand in his, slipped the wedding ring on her finger, and lifted his earnest eyes to her,

"I, Erik James St. Clair, take you, Christine Teresa Daae, to my friend, my lover, my wife, and the mother of my children. I will be yours throughout the ebbs and flows of life; ever trusting that you will walk beside me as my partner. The darkness that once surrounded me has dissipated in the glory of your love.

"I want my home to be in your arms, sheltering me from the storms that are sure to come our way.

"Through your eyes, I can touch eternity and I am a better man than I ever dreamed I could be.

"I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you are and will become, and falling in love with you more as each day passes.

"In the presence of God and these, our family and friends, I make these vows – promising, with Divine assistance, to be unto you a loving and faithful husband as long as there is breath in my body."

Christine reached down and lifted him to a standing position as tears poured down her face. She raised his left hand and placed the ring on his finger,

"Erik, I have loved you since the caress of your voice touched my ears for the first time. You are everything I have ever wanted in a man, but never thought to find.

"When you laugh, the world stands still and listens…for you laugh the laugh of a man who has finally been set free.

"I vow to be your best friend - a best friend will never forsake you; I vow to be your lover, giving you my whole being - body, heart, and mind; I vow to me your wife – an extension of you in every aspect; and I vow to be the mother of your children – nurturing them and teaching them in harmony with you.

"From this day forward, until I breathe my last breath, I pledge myself to you – bound before God and man as your helpmate and partner, forsaking all others and clinging only to you."

The minister smiled at the joy he saw on each face and the love that emanated from them. He had married many couples in his day, but few of them seemed as committed as these two.

"By the power given to me as a servant of God in His ministry, I now pronounce you husband and wife…what God has joined together, let no one tear asunder."

He joined their hands with a silk rope as he spoke, said a prayer for the union, and presented them to their friends and family.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Erik St. Clair." He looked at Erik and grinned, "You may kiss your bride."

"Finally." Erik growled.

He gently encompassed her face and bent his lips to hers, sweeping them softly. Christine would have none of that; she presented her moist tongue to him for a passionate, but brief kiss – one that promised the bliss of the marriage bed.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I know, you're probably going to form a posse and hunt me down after this chapter …they have to get to the hotel first…

I love you peeps…honest I do.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 20

Erik never left Christine's side. Nadeesh had booked them the honeymoon suite at the Ritz Hotel in London, and Erik was anxious to be alone with his wife; but they stayed for the meal that Nadeesh had prepared.

Rebekah came up to them and embraced them both, smiling with joy at finally seeing her dreams for her brother come to reality.

"It was the most beautiful marriage ceremony I have ever seen." She admitted, "And it was just thrown together in a matter of hours…amazing!"

"Thank you Rebekah, for all that you did to make it happen." Christine cajoled, "the dress is exquisite – I only hope I get to wear it again for some formal function my husband needs to go to…like the wedding of a former acquaintance."

Erik smirked at her, knowing full well what she was thinking, "You can wear that to Lana's wedding, my love, you will far outshine the bride."

"Do you think she'll mind?" Christine asked, innocently.

Erik chuckled and pulled her to him for a kiss, "Yes, I think she'll mind terribly."

They ate their dinner, laughed and talked as was expected of them, but everyone there knew that the couple was anxious to be on their own.

The helicopter landed and had been decorated with various signs indicating "Just Married" on them. Their luggage for the night had already been loaded onto it, so Erik and Christine boarded and waved as it took off toward London.

"I thought we would never get away." Christine purred as she moved into Erik's embrace.

"If the pilot couldn't see everything we were doing, I'd take you right here and now." Erik murmured.

He lifted her mouth to his and planted several lingering kisses on her lips, chin, and neck; barely skimming his tongue over her scorching flesh in a teasing manner.

He didn't want to get too hot and bothered at this time, he still had an hours flight ahead of him; so he settled for a passionate round of kissing.

Erik cradled her head in his hand as he claimed her mouth, breaking the barrier of her lips with his tongue.

"You taste so good." He purred, as he wrapped his tongue around hers eagerly.

The thrusts were deep and intoxicating, indicative of what he longed to do with another part of his body. She moaned into him, answering every thrust with an equally propelling plunge of her own.

After a couple of heated minutes, Erik had to break the kiss – his body was on fire and he needed to cool down before he went too far in front of the pilot.

"What you do to me is so powerfully stimulating…I can't wait to experience it to its fullest." He whispered into her ear, granting her a sweep of his tongue on its sensitive curve.

Christine smiled at him and gazed through insatiable eyes, "You make me feel the same way…" She moaned, "…and have I told you how delicious you look in that tuxedo?"

Erik grinned, "As a matter of fact, no, my lady – you have not."

"Just resting my eyes on you seduces me."

She heard the words of a song filtering in her head, if she couldn't have him right now, she could have him with her voice…

"_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me"_ Erik felt the warmth of her body as she pressed against him. 

"_All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress..  
Seduces me" _

She looked deep into this luscious green eyes and hoped he could read the thoughts in her mind.

"_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay _

_Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too_

_'Cause all you do seduces me"_

He caressed her cheek to cheek and planted a tongue-tipped kiss on the soft curve of her neck.

"_And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made _

_Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do... Seduces me"_

Erik caressed her cheek and gently planted a kiss on her upturned mouth.

"Do you know how much it turns me on when you sing to me?" He murmured into her ear.

Christine pulled back from him and grinned, "Probably not as much as it turns me on when you sing for me."

"Really?" He grinned, with a seductive glint in his eyes.

His deep baritone timbre filled the full of the helicopter, rising about the whoop of the propeller and souring into the heavens.

"_I like the feel of your name on my lips_

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

_The way that your fingers run through my hair_

_And how your scent lingers even when your not there"_

He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his, causing them both to experience a warm thrill up their spines.

_"And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_

_And how you enjoy your two hour bath_

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain_

_With everyone watching like we were insane"_

Erik's smile was priceless; in his eyes Christine saw the promise of a life without restraints. He had dropped his barriers for her and would dance in the rain if she asked him to.

_  
"But I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me"_

Christine leaned into him and nuzzled his forehead with hers, placed a tender kiss on his marred cheek, and smiled as he continued.

_"I like it when I sing old Jerry Lee_

_And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_

_And I like the innocent way that you cry_

_At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times"_

Christine giggled and wiped away the tears as they trailed down her porcelain cheeks. They had sat and watched "Bambi" one night when Sachin was able to choose the movie. She had cried all through the movie, even though she had seen it many times.

_  
"But I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me"_

Erik pulled her to him and wrapped her in his strong, protective embrace. Christine heard the reassuring beat of his heart and the lulling caress of his voice and her eyes closed in wonderment.

_"And I could list a million things_

_I love to like about you_

_But they all come down to one reason_

_I could never live without you"_

_  
"But I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild_

_Slow and easy_

_Heart and soul_

_So completely_

_I love the way you love me"_

Erik kissed her forehead and lifted her eyes to his for the final phrase.

"_Oh baby I love the way you love me."_

"You should have been the one to record that song, Erik…it was so beautiful." She crooned.

Erik chuckled, pleased that she had enjoyed it.

"Sometimes, it's the simple words that say the most." He reflected. "My music tastes are varied, I love the artistry involved in just about every form that exists."

Christine understood completely, she felt the same way.

There was a few seconds of silence and then Erik turned to her with a serious, but tender look on his face.

"Thank you, Christine…thank you for showing me what love really is and for not giving up on me." He stated, "You have saved me in more ways than you will ever know."

Christine smiled tenderly and lifted her face for a kiss.

"I told you that you were worth waiting for." She reminded him.

He smiled back at her and stated, "I don't want to hinder your career in any way…it would be a great loss to the world of journalism if you removed your unique talent." He assured her, "I will support you in whatever endeavor's you choose to pursue."

Christine had been unwilling to bring up this subject, fearing that he would be upset if she continued to work, but there had obviously been no need for concern.

"Actually, I have considered this, and I want to reroute my interests." She watched as Erik's perfectly sculptured brow rose with interest, "I think I am going to write a novel or two, romantic fluff based on our story…then, I want to start a college fund in your name for students of architecture and music who come from less than perfect backgrounds."

Erik was stunned. She had given this a great deal of consideration and seemed eager to get started. He admired her even more than he had before.

"That sounds like a great plan…I will help you in whatever way I can." He assured her, again.

She saw a distant, almost unrecognizable, shred of doubt enter his eyes, she had a feeling she knew the reason. She lifted his green orbs to her blue ones, "Of course, I want to do that while raising our children."

Erik immediately smiled; she had sensed the he had of hearing her say she wanted children with him. She lifted her hand to caress his marred cheek.

"How many children do you want to have?" She inquired.

"Two." He replied quickly, "Two little girls that look just like their mother."

Christine giggled, "I want two, also, but I want two little boys that look just like their father."

"What a horrible fate to wish upon any child." Erik muttered, with a smirk.

"Erik James, you are a very handsome man…and you seem to forget that your scars are not hereditary." She reprimanded.

He smiled, knowing she was right about the scars, "I wonder what I would have looked like if that bullet had not mutilated my face?"

"It's easy to see that, my love…just take the left side of your face and superimpose it onto the right side…" She envisioned it in her mind, "…but it doesn't matter, you're extremely handsome just the way you are."

"There must be something redeeming about me if I managed to capture your attention." He teased, still curious about his looks; he had never given it much thought before, thinking no woman would give him a second glance.

She laughed at his teasing tone, "I will spend the rest of my life helping you to see all the beauty you possess."

Erik glanced out the window and saw the Ritz landing pad just a few hundred feet away. At last, they were here. He indicated for her to come to the window and look out.

"We have arrived, my bride." He whispered, sending a thrill up her spine.

_Song #1 – "Seduces Me", written by D. Hill and J. Sheard, performed by Celine Dion_

_Song #2 – "I Love the Way You Love Me", written by Victoria Shaw and Chuck Cannon, performed by John Michael Montgomery_

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Now, if a whole chapter dedicated to the art of making love; from the first kiss to the last kiss – and everything in between - offends you, don't read this chapter.

-----------YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-----------

There are five chapters left after this one, enjoy my lovlies.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 21

"Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair, it is an honor to have you staying at the Ritz tonight…if there is anything I can personally do for you, do not hesitate to ask." The hotel concierge chirped as Erik and Christine stepped off the helicopter.

He was serious looking businessman with very gray hair and a prudish pucker to his face, but he seemed genuine in his greeting.

"Does the suite have a hot tub?" Erik asked, very authoritatively.

"Yes sir."

"Good, see to it that it is turned on and the water is a perfect 37.78° C. We desire a chilled bottle of '92 Klug Clos de Mesnil, Kenny G. playing in the background, and absolute privacy." Erik instructed, passing the man five 100-pound notes.

"Yes sir, right away sir." The man practically stumbled over himself to do Erik's bidding; he handed Erik the keycard to the room and hustled away.

Erik turned and kissed Christine's smiling mouth, gently sucking her tongue into his mouth, causing a delightful moan to escape her lips.

"Come, my love…we must give the man a chance to ready the room…I want to dance with my wife." His voice was husky and dripping with sexual overtones, but he led her to the elevator, held her hand, and watched the doors close, as they waited to reach the first floor.

Erik knew there were cameras on the elevator, or he would have pushed Christine against the elevator wall and given her a preview of coming events, but he was a man of class; although, being near his wife made him forget himself at times.

The ballroom was as opulent as the rest of the hotel and Christine had to concentrate on keeping her mouth from gaping open. She had never seen a more beautiful hotel.

Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" was filling the room as Erik gracefully swept her into the waltz. He moved with perfection across the floor, creating a world where only the two of them existed.

His commanding ownership of the dance floor had every woman's eyes on him, and Christine knew it. She knew they looked magnificent together, and made a point of showing her ownership of him on several occasions; with strategically placed kisses and hands.

Of course, Erik was completely oblivious to anyone but Christine. "You move with such elegant confidence, my love…one would think you had been dancing the waltz all your life." He said with a smirk.

"I dance this way only because I dance with you." She breathed.

After about a half and hour, Erik led her off the floor, through the lobby, and placed her in the elevator once more. It was time to go to the room.

His eyes never left hers as the elevator crept up to the top floor, which contained the deluxe suites.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Erik drew Christine into his arms and effortlessly carried her to the room; it was like a scene right out of a movie.

He didn't take his eyes from hers as he placed the cardkey in the door and carried her over the threshold.

He gently closed the door with his foot and slid her down the hard length of his body. When her feet were firmly on the ground, he kissed her passionately; but he was in no hurry…he planned to make this last the greater part of the night.

"I don't want to disappoint you." Erik whispered as the kiss ended and Christine pushed the jacket off his shoulders and began undoing the silk scarf around his neck.

She tenderly placed a kiss at the pulse point of his throat. "Nothing you could do – or not do, would ever disappoint me."

She continued with the scarf and when it was off, she skillfully undid the buttons of his vest and pushed it from his shoulders, locking eyes with him.

The music in the background was playing seductive strains on the saxophone and Christine could feel the sexual charge pulsing through her.

Erik feathered his hands over hers as she slowly, maddeningly, undid the buttons on his shirt, kissing each inch of exposed skin as the shirt parted to reveal his well-built, chiseled chest.

Erik moaned with delight as she salaciously lathed each hardened, masculine peak.

"I love it when you do that." He groaned.

Christine kissed each pec and gently pushed him back and onto the bed. She presented her back to him and lifted her hair.

"Will you unfasten this? I have a special treat for you."

Erik dutifully undid each delicate button, until her bare back was laid open to his greedy eyes. He slowly, deftly slid his fingertips up her spine, losing himself in the warmth of her body in its perfection.

He placed a provocative kiss upon her naked shoulder and lathed her skin with his tongue, feeling her tremble with desire.

She turned, holding the dress to her front, and smiled amorously, "Wait here my husband, I will be right back."

Her voice was husky and low, sending delightful shards of pleasure through Erik's already enraptured body.

Erik watched the most beautiful woman he knew, his wife, pick up her luggage bag and move into the bathroom, his raging arousal fully protesting her departure.

She looked longingly at the hot tub, noticing that all was as Erik had ordered it; her yearning for him grew more intense as she pictured them making love amidst the pulsating waves and fragranced water. The rose petals floating atop the water added an air of film noir romance to the strictly white décor.

With that image still fresh in her mind, it took Christine all of five minutes to rid herself of the beautiful dress, apply scent to strategic areas of her body, and don the Victoria's Secret black lace, micro-chemise she had purchased specifically for this night.

She felt like the most sexually alluring woman in the chemise. It had an off-the-shoulder, scalloped neckline, hugged her body like a second layer of skin, stopped about two inches past her derriere, and the sleeves were bell-shaped from the elbow, down. It came with a matching pair of lace bikini underwear.

She started to let her hair down all the way, but decided to leave that to Erik; she loved his hands in her hair and he loved it long and flowing…a seductive smiled spread over her face as she thought about what she would be doing to him and with him, in the next few hours.

She opened the door and avariciously moved toward him, noticing that he had not taken any more clothing off, but had pulled down the bed.

His eyes devoured the sight of her. He started at her painted toes and drank in her delicately curved calves. His mouth watered at the softness of her thighs and the sway of her full hips. The pronounced curve of her waist evoked a deep groan within his chest and as his hungry eyes studied the surging swell of her breasts, Erik was certain he would die from the wave of desire that raced through him.

He stood up, and his huge hard-on made a significant outline in his pants. He pulled her into his embrace and she molded to his hard, heated body in perfect accord.

"I can't even come up with the words to tell you what that outfit does for me." He groaned.

She answered him with an insatiable smile.

Erik took her hand and led her into the bathroom as he prepared to make use of the hot tub.

The bathroom had mirrors covering each wall and Erik had a perfect view of every angle of Christine's angelic body.

He pulled her to him, lifted her with one arm and carried her to the counter top. He sat her down on it and moved to stand between her legs. He lifted her face in his hands and captured her mouth.

The kiss was so much more intense than any they had shared before this time. His hands devoured her body as she arched into his hard abdomen. He cupped her soft buttocks in his hands and groaned from the contact, as it propelled her even more firmly against him.

Their tongues devoured each other, thrusting gregariously against each other in wild abandonment. Erik lifted her hips and pulled the hem of the chemise over her thighs, feeling the warm flesh become one with his.

Christine moved her hands to the front of his pants, undid the hook, and unzipped them – ever so slowly. She purposefully lingered on the outline of his cock, causing him to inhale sharply. She felt her body grow moist in anticipation of making love with him; but she had so much she wanted to do to him before that occurred.

She allowed the pants to drop to the floor and Erik stepped out of them and brushed them to the side. He wore boxer/briefs, which only proved to emphasize the magnitude of his erection and quiet, undisclosed strength of his legs.

He groaned into her mouth as she massaged his rigid staff through the material of his underwear. He purged into her hand and gasped at the intense sensation that it caused; he felt more alive than he had ever felt.

Erik stood Christine up and slowly edged the chemise up her body. Christine's breathing deepened and lengthened as his fingers whispered across her scorched flesh and he worshiped her with his beautiful hands.

As the material gathered at her breasts, Erik longingly brushed his thumbs across each hardened peak. Christine's moan urged him on and he quickly moved the chemise over her head and placed it on the cabinet top.

Erik's eyes opened to look upon her sweet, plump, mounds. He could hold back no longer and he captured her breasts in his hands, kneading the swollen peaks between his thumbs and index fingers.

His body was aching for fulfillment, but he tried to maintain a leisurely pace as he moved his mouth over hers in a searing kiss.

"You are perfection, my love." He murmured into her ear as he removed her bikini underwear, wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to the hot tub.

He gently lowered her into the water, rubbing his swollen cock across the crux of her thighs; eagerly awaiting the moment they would become one.

Erik started to remove his underclothing, but Christine placed her hands on the waistband and shook her head.

Erik smirked seductively and allowed her the opportunity to run her hands under the waistband, cup his tight, firm buttocks, and gently knead them with her hands. He groaned in delight, as the pressure of her hands on his rear pushed his swollen cock into her soft belly.

His head lulled back and his lips parted as she meticulously inched his under shorts down, until they rested firmly against the bulge of his hard-on. She moved her hands over the contour of his muscular hips, cupped his rock-hard erection in one hand, and pulled his underwear down with the other.

Erik's legs felt like they were crumbling out from underneath him. Her hand on his burning hardness just about sent him reeling into a whirlwind of orgasmic pleasure.

Christine had never had the urge to suck a man into her mouth, but the desire she felt to feel Erik fill her there, was overwhelming.

"Come into the water, Erik; sit down on the tub and lean back against the mirror." Christine instructed, marveling at how powerfully built he was.

Erik moved to the corner of the tub as she had instructed. The tub was a very spacious round tub with generous sitting area between the mirrored wall ant the water.

The minute Erik sat down, Christine was ferociously claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. She took the dominant role, plunging her tongue into his wanton mouth rubbing his straining erection with her hard abdomen.

Erik couldn't open his eyes, the divine sensations she was giving him made him shiver with desire. She was making love to his mouth, meeting every forceful thrust of his tongue with an equally forceful thrust of her own.

Erik buried his hands in her full hair, removing the clip the secured it,and deepened the kiss as she pushed against his hard-on, causing him to groan loudly into her mouth.

Christine pulled from his mouth, ran her moist tongue along the pulse of his neck, and moved further to tease each pert male nipple. A sensual smile played upon his full lips and he moaned with pleasure.

Christine kissed down the trail of dark hair that led to his erect sword, noting how defined his abs were. She spread his legs further apart, cupped his hardened testes with one hand, and firmly gripped his cock in the other.

Erik's eyes shot open as she began the up and down motion that made him writhe in her hands. He had never experienced a woman's touch before, but had expected it to be less satisfying because of the strength issue; but Christine's dainty, long-fingered hand sent his head spinning.

"That feels so good." He moaned as his eyes closed.

Christine took a handful of water and trickled it onto his erection, watching the water make a trail in his dark hair. His cock was as impressive as the rest of him; tall, strong, gorgeous, and chiseled.

"You think that feels good?" Christine teased, as she watched the proof play upon his features.

Just when Erik thought it could get no better, he felt the warmth of her mouth engulf him. His hands gripped the side of the tub and his hips bucked in unison with her mouth as she rode his sex in the warmth of her mouth.

She lapped the velvety underside of his cock with her tongue, and followed the bulging vein all the way to the sensitized head. Erik arched into her as she took him fully into her mouth, all the way to the base of his proud shaft.

Erik followed the rhythm of her mouth as his hand rested in the mahogany curls that played across his abdomen. The motion increased and a deep, rumbling, sensually tortured groan erupted from this throat as she slid her lush mouth up and down his sex; again and again.

Erik had lost all sense of time and space as she swirled and tucked her tongue around his pulsing rod and then suctioned her way back up to the glistening head.

Erik could feel his climax building and did not want it to come to that yet. He moved from her, pulling his cock from her mouth with a distinct smack.

"I never knew it would feel so good; but when I come, I want to be buried deep within you." He murmured with a wolfish grin. "Now, lean back." He rasped.

She leaned back against the back of the tub with her arms supporting her. Erik positioned himself between her legs and buried his head between her jutting breasts. He lathed each hardened nub as Christine quivered beneath him.

He suckled the plump flesh, pulling her fully into his mouth and working the taut tip with his tongue as he found the moist nub of her clit and gently rubbed it with his thumb and finger.

His own aroused flesh demanded release, but Erik concentrated on Christine. He kissed down her tummy and over her abdomen, and his hands fondled her bottom as he drove his tongue into her navel.

He entered her with a finger as he continued to massage her clit with his thumb. He wanted to hear her say what she wanted, his fevered mind needed to hear the words come from her mouth.

Christine bucked her hips in time with his hand and her moans were coming in loud spasms. Erik could smell the scent of her musky arousal and he could feel his cock pulsing with need.

"You're so wet and hot for me, my love…" Erik observed, "…but, there is much left to learn."

Hearing his erotic, deep voice resound off the walls and caress her body made Christine feel like begging for some relief.

"Erik…please…." She moaned

He reluctantly removed his mouth from her frenzied flesh and regarded her with a sultry grin, "What, exactly, do you want me to do?"

She grinned amorously and challenged him with her eyes, "Use your imagination."

A low, masculine chuckle was her answer as he moved to straddle her with his legs. He bent over, took the pliable, plump flesh of her breasts in his large, talented hands and moved them together. He buried his face in the soft mounds and grazed his teeth across the straining peaks. Her moan was unmatched and her hips rose in answer to the call of the wild as her blood pulsed through her veins.

"Touch yourself, Christine…I'm going to be busy elsewhere…." He murmured.

He took her hands and moved them over her breasts, kissed down her stomach and abdomen, and positioned himself between her legs.

Christine's heart was beating so quickly and her breathing was deep and fast. She could not believe he was going to do what she thought he was going to do…Hayden had never even wanted to discuss it.

She felt him spread her legs wide before his exploring eyes. He played his hands over her thighs, relishing in the velvety softness of them. He heard her soft moans of pleasure and boldly moved forward.

Securing her thighs over his shoulders, he moved to nuzzle his face against her stomach, adoring her with soft, moist kisses all over her belly as he slowly moved over her wet, womanly flesh.

The water ebbed under them, creating a blanket of warmth beneath them. The gentle lull of the soft waves undulated around them, making for an erotic setting.

He watched her caress her breasts with increased vigor as he moved his fingers gently over her feminine mound. He felt the slick, moist, evidence of her desire and his own straining arousal pulsed with need.

Her legs were trembling in response to her desire and she ground her hips into his fingers, begging him for relief.

He smiled impishly, knowing that he was bringing her pleasure with his hands; the same hands that had composed arias and played five instruments; the same hands that designed structures that people paid millions of dollars to construct…those hands were bringing the woman he loved; his wife, pleasure. What a humbling and yet arousing thought!

She moaned and inhaled quickly as she felt him spread her legs wider and finally take her with his mouth. She kept one hand on her supple breast and moved the other to wind in his thick, dark, hair, pushing into him with wanton abandonment.

Her back arched against the tub as he slid his warm, greedy tongue over her heated clit and then laved deeply into her, tasting her sweetness as he cajoled her into an erotic, sensual dream world.

He moved his tongue over her dripping sex and felt Christine writhe beneath him, wanting every inch of his tongue touching her. He pulled her clit into this mouth and suckled her until she was thrashing her head back and forth in pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

He could feel her reaching her boiling point as he continued sucking her clit, intermittently lathing his tongue over it. She bucked against him and Erik knew she was coming.

He swept his tongue ferociously over her as she screamed her release. He drank in her essence, causing a continuous ripple of pleasure through her body. She had never had such a powerful orgasm.

Erik suckled on her still erect nipples as she rode out her climax. Then, he sat down on the bottom of the tub and pulled her onto his thighs. His erection was nestled between them as she moved to her knees, leaned over his face, and kissed him passionately.

Erik cupped her breast in his hand, adoring it with his fingers. He felt her move her core over his shaft, begging him to sheath himself within her warmth.

Erik opened his emerald eyes and watched her face as she pushed herself onto his erection, burying him deep within her. Moans escaped both of them as she adapted to the massive size of him.

Erik's breath caught in his throat as he felt her moist softness wrap around his hardness. He hadn't thought it would feel this good. She sank onto him with such ease, and her face glowed with salacious pleasure.

He buried his head in her neck, cupped her rear with his hands, and guided her as she pounded down on him.

"Oh…that feels so good…." Christine moaned as she bounced up and down on his driving hips. Erik moved his mouth from her neck to a quaking breast, molding its pliable softness with his magic hands as his tongue circled the ripe tip.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered as she complied with his wishes.

Christine put her hands on the edge of the tub and her knees on the bottom. Erik knelt behind her and rubbed her soft skin with his hands. He ran his hand up her spine and slowly moved to her dangling, fully aroused, breast. He kneaded it while leaning over her.

The hot head of his cock teased her entrance, playing hide-and-seek, as Christine whimpered in anticipation of his penetration.

Erik was through being soft and slow, he wanted hard and fast. He rammed into her, making her moan with loud pleasure. His thighs beat against her as she arched to meet each driving thrust.

He leaned over her, still riding into her, and ran his tongue over her ear. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck as she made loud whelping noises each time his hips collided with her thighs.

Erik felt his orgasm approaching and slowed down his pace, it wasn't time yet. He pulled out of her, picked her up, and removed them both from the tub. He did a quick but thorough drying, paying close attention to her moist sex and throbbing breasts.

After quickly drying himself off, he picked her back up and carried her to the bed. He lowered her onto her back and suckled each breast. Christine wrapped her legs around his hips and Erik's rock-hard cock found her inviting opening and drove in.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her as he ground into her with forceful cadence. He pulled back and mated with her tongue in the same intense passion with which he mated with her body.

Without loosing rhythm, Erik moved her legs over his shoulders and moaned as he felt the barrier of her womb on the tip of his cock; he was buried as deep into her as he could go.

He had also found the area within Christine that erupted within her and she screamed as her climax overwhelmed her. She rose to meet every stride as Erik felt her constrict around him.

He understood the artistry in what they were doing and was amazed at the intricate way their bodies fed off each other. He felt his body reacting to the constricting force of the orgasm as his eyes rolled back. Sprigs of light erupted behind his eyelids and a tingling warmth emanated off each cell of his body.

As she ground into him with her climax, Erik joined her in his. His loud cries of release and the hot, pulsating feel of his seed pouring into her made Christine's climax last longer than anything she had ever experienced.

He wrapped her in his arms as the final spill of his orgasm rested within her. He found her warm mouth and softly, tenderly wrapped his tongue around hers. The kiss was a thank you to her, for every ounce of love she had given him. He could not find the words, so he showed her with his kiss.

"I love you, Christine." He whispered, as he moved to her side and pulled her to him.

"I love you more, Erik." She retorted with a tease.

She felt him smile into her neck, for her back was to his chest and his arms rested possessively around her chest and waist. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, settled against her, and in a matter of moments, he was sound asleep.

Christine soon joined him, as the quiet evenness of his breathing lulled her to sleep. They both were satiated and satisfied – ready to take on the world.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Yes, things are coming to an end shortly. I must say, I have enjoyed writing this and hope to be able to do another modern story sometime; when an idea make a full run in my head.

In the meantime, I have other ideas bumping around in the empty vat that is my brain; when they become organized, I will put them on paper for your enjoyment.

Enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 22

When Erik's eyes opened the following morning, he experienced the strangest thing; he felt joy in his heart and a genuine thankfulness for the life that he had.

In about a week's time, Christine had turned him into a better man and given him a purpose to get up every morning. He marveled at how well she fit into the crook of his body as she rested beside him. He had never thought to experience this phenomenon, but he thanked God for giving him the chance.

He gently hugged her closer to him and felt her stir in his arms. She turned over and lay facing him, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello there, handsome." She stated.

Erik reached over and pulled the hair from her eyes, "Hello, beautiful."

Christine moved in closer and placed a kiss upon his mouth. She lifted teasing eyes to his and smiled provocatively, "I'm willing to bet that we have enough time to take care of some urgent business before breakfast."

Erik lifted his brow and smirked, "That depends on the nature of the business, Mrs. St. Clair."

She smirked back, slid her hand down his chest and abdomen, and wrapped her hand around his erect staff. Erik moaned and allowed his head to drop back onto the pillow, as she adored him with her hands and mouth.

They made love again, slow and sweet - and then again, rough and rowdy…after that, they were both famished. They took breakfast out on the terrace, packed up, and headed home; they had a masquerade party to prepare for.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked toward the front door and were surprised when it was flung open by Rebekah, Rachel, and Meg; they all ran out and bombarded them with hugs.

Rebekah, always the mothering sister, pulled Erik to her and looked deep into his eyes.

"I've never seen you look so happy, Erik…I love you, I hope you know that – always." She said through the tears running down her cheeks.

Erik smiled down at his sister and pulled her in for a deep hug, "I know that, you have never ceased to show it, even when you were giving me premature gray hairs."

Rebekah responded by giving him a sisterly thud on the arm and smiling. She knew she had given Erik a hard time when she was younger, but he had never failed to show her his love.

Christine came up to him and stood in the crook of his arm. She kissed his cheek and smiled at Rebekah.

"Now, if everyone will move out of the path, I am going to carry my wife over the threshold of our home." Erik announced, as he reached down and effortlessly lifted Christine into his arms.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder as he walked through the door and into the hallway. He gently placed her back on her feet and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well, I think the first order of business is for me to move my things into OUR room…don't you think?" Christine inquired with a smile.

Erik laughed, "I'll race you up the stairs and to the room!"

He took off in a mad dash and flitted across the steps to prevent her from passing him. She tackled him once they got to the top of the stairs and Erik mockingly surrendered as she tickled him without mercy.

"That was completely unfair!" She protested, as she pinned him beneath her on the floor.

Erik wore a wolfish grin as he pled his case, "From where I am, I don't see it that way at all!"

Christine laughed and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, completely forgetting that they had a smiling and entranced audience.

"You two need to get a room!" Nadeesh yelled with a grin on his face.

"We have one! We just haven't made it there." Erik teased back as they got up and made their way down the hall.

It only took a few minutes for Christine to move her belongings into their bedroom. She had never seen, what once were, the sleeping quarters of the former bachelor, Erik St. Clair.

His taste in décor was as refined and cultured, much like the man himself. Christine admired the burgundy and cream-colored drapes, furniture, flooring and anything else that she laid her eyes on.

"How much do we need to get from New York and bring here?" Erik asked as they finished the last of her clothing.

"Just Cheshire, and all my pictures of Daddy." Christine stated, "The rest of it holds memories of a life I am leaving behind."

"What about your car?"

"I am going to donate it to the free clinic on 34th Ave.…they are always needing a car to take patient's back and forth for dialysis or other treatments." Christine stated.

"That's a great cause, Christine." Erik stated with a proud smile on his face.

She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and smiled as he returned the gesture.

"Now, my husband, before we have to get ready for the party tonight, I want to hear some more of that superb piano playing." She playfully demanded.

Erik led her to the music room and played for a solid two hours as his wife listened with a look of pure bliss on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Getting ready for the masquerade was a harrowing experience. Christine wanted to look sexy and innocent – not an easy task for a woman whose husband could melt her resolve with just a lift of an eyebrow!

She managed to get her costume on and chose to wear a push-up bra to accentuate her full bosom. Erik had commented on that particular part of her anatomy, and she soon determined that he was a breast man…he wanted them all the time and made contact with them as often as he could – but she was not complaining.

Her custome fit her beautifully, and she knew Erik would not be able to take his eyes off her for the entire evening; after all, wasn't the whole purpose behind the costume in the first place?

While she was in the process of arranging her hair in manner befitting of her costume, Erik walked into the bathroom looking achingly gorgeous.

Most men would look ridiculous in a ruffled shirt with an open front, and puffy sleeves; but not Erik…he looked delectable! Christine mouth was watering already, and they had not even left.

His black, silk pants clung to his strong thighs in all the right places, and his shapely, tight backside was so tempting that Christine was certain she would be warding off a few pinches that were sure to come Erik's way; that thought made her smile with pride and green with jealousy.

"Darling, I am not sure that you are fit for public display in that outfit…the female population is likely to chase you down and try and have their way with you." Christine remarked as she raked her hungry eyes over his magnificent form.

Erik grinned seductively and lathed his eyes over her comely shape, "As long as the only one who catches me is you…I don't see a problem." He teased.

He motioned for her to turn around. He came forward and planted his hands in her thick hair. He manipulated it into the style she wanted and pinned it to stay in place. He lingered for a moment and planted a kiss upon her neck; then he took her hand, led her down the hall, and eventually, onto the waiting helicopter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erik! My man, it is good to see you again!" Rodney, Duke of Wellington, stated as he approached them.

He held his hand out, Erik gripped it firmly, and the two men shared an exchange of pleasantries. Erik placed his hand on Christine's elbow and presented her to Rodney.

"Rodney Chesterfield, I would like you to meet my wife, Christine St. Clair…" Erik watched with amusement as Rodney's face lit up with merriment.

"Wife!" He exclaimed. "A couple of days ago, she was your girlfriend…now she's your wife?"

Rodney took Christine's hand and bowed over it, placing a chaste kiss upon it. He lifted up and gave Erik a knowing wink to which Erik just nodded his head.

"Christine St. Clair, Rodney Chesterfield, Duke of Wellington." Erik stated.

"It is, indeed, an honor to meet you, your grace." Christine stated and curtsied.

"Oh posh with the formalities, just call me Rodney." He offered with a grin, "The lovely creature coming up behind you is my wife, Clara."

A robust woman in her early forties with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled up at him.

Rodney kissed her back and the love the two had for each other shown easily in every look they shared.

"Clara, this is the architect that designed our home, Erik St. Clair and his lovely wife, Christine."

Clara regarded Erik with a motherly scan and smiled, "My, but you do look ravishing in that outfit, my lad…quite the eye catcher." Her smile was approving and Christine giggled at the Scottish brogue with which she spoke.

Erik bowed in recognition of her compliment and placed a kiss upon her hand.

"Thank you, my lady." He replied.

Christine noticed that the female attendees were looking at Erik with more than just mild interest. She had to smile at that; Erik had stated, more than once, that he would never draw the attention of women; if only he would look around and see them watch his every move.

Erik did look every inch the Latin lover in his Don Juan costume. To go along with the white ruffled shirt and black silk pants, he wore a black velvet vest with intricate designs embroidered on to it; black leather shoes, a black mask to cover the entire upper portion of his face; and the final, and most sexy touch, a black cape with Spanish detail.

In a word, he lookedlike a dark, dangerous lover and every woman wanted to be Christine at that moment.

"Shall we dance, my love?" Erik asked, as he pulled her to his hard body.

Christine had never danced the Tango before, and Erik enjoyed teaching it to her. The dance was passionate and intimate, and the two of them made a striking couple on the dance floor.

Erik's elegant and graceful movements made Christine comfortable and confident. It did not take long for her to get the moves down and the two of them moved together like a well-oiled machine.

"I am so pleased to see him happy." Rodney whispered to his wife as they danced. "He has had a very troubled past and a violent childhood."

"You're a good man, Rodney…" Clara cajoled, "…a good man."

The evening progressed with dinner and more dancing. Erik danced with Clara a couple of times and Christine danced with Rodney.

Erik had been approached by several of the nobles, requesting his services with their summer homes, or family estates…Rodney had been correct, they would certainly keep him busy if he desired it.

"Thank you for caring about Erik, your grace, he speaks highly of you." Christine said as she shared a dance with Rodney.

"Erik is like the son I never had…we have a great deal in common and he is worthy of far more recognition than he has received, but he refuses to allow me to do anything for him." Rodney stated. "Of course, that doesn't stop me from talking." He remarked with a wink. "I'm glad you came into his life…I have never seen him so happy and content." Rodney could see the love she had for Erik shining in her eyes and radiating off her, "It is good to see young people in love."

The evening started to wind down and Erik and Christine had meant numerous people and danced every Latin dance there was.

"Rodney, I do believe Christine and I will call it an evening. This has been a wonderful evening, thank you for inviting us." Erik declared.

"Where are you staying?" Rodney asked.

Erik smiled, knowing he would ask them to stay here, but he was anxious to spend his first night with Christine in _their_ bed.

"We were married last night, had our honeymoon at The Ritz, flew back home to get ready for tonight, and came here." Erik announced, "I want to take my wife home."

Rodney laughed, knowing how anxious Erik was, "Alright Erik, I understand…I'll talk to you tomorrow, same time."

They left the main hall of Rodney's elaborate home; although, Christine had to admit that their home was more practical and easier to live in. – and equally as spacious.

"Did you have fun, my love?" Erik asked as they were in the helicopter headed home.

"I did…I had no idea you were such a dancer." She teased, casting him a bright smile.

"Ahhhh, there is a great deal you have to learn about me…and I about you." Erik teased, "The first thing I wish to learn as soon as we get home, is how quickly I can get you out of that outfit and into my bed."

A thrill of desire ran up Christine's spine as she anticipated being in Erik's arms and making love again…he was such a magnificently giving and talented lover…even if he'd had no experience until her.

She crawled into his lap and straddled his hips as she claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss of passion.

Erik knew the pilot could not see them; there was a plastic barrier between them that Erik had petitioned just yesterday. He feathered his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, enjoying the feel of her skin against his hands.

Their tongues melded together with driving force, making sucking noises as they devoured each other in passionate interludes.

"Woman, you have completely bewitched me." Erik breathed, as he reined kisses down her neck, over her bare shoulders, and back up her neck.

He brought his hand around and cupped her breast through the thin material, finding her taut nipple ready for his attention. He fluttered over its rigid sweetness with the tip of his thumb.

Christine whimpered at his maddeningly enjoyable touch, and threw her head back with a moan. Erik kissed up that long throat and left little, pink, bite marks up her neck.

Erik pulled out of the kiss and smiled, "This will proceed in our room at the house…I want to hear you scream my name in ecstasy while writhing beneath me, or on top of me, or in front me on your knees…" he grinned and looked upward, "…probably all three, but it will be in _our_ bed."

Christine grinned at him with a slight pout on her lips, but she was already moist and ready for him, and they were still fifteen minutes from home.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

There have been a couple of questions about Christine's costume at the ball. I mentioned in chapter 18 that she would be dressed as Aminta.

There is a little bit of a description in this chapter of Christine's costume…as it comes off. It would be easier to picture the costumes from the movie during _Don Juan Triumphant – _that is what they resemble for both Erik and Christine.

IThings get a little heated in this chapter; just remember, they are newlyweds.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 23

"So…." Meg inquired; putting into words what was on everyone's mind. "…how was it?"

Erik and Christine had not expected anyone to be up when they got home, but the only one in blissful slumber was Sachin.

"We danced the Tango and the Mamba and so many other types of Latin dances…I had no idea Erik was such a great dancer." Christine stated.

"Erik can do anything he puts his mind to; he has proven that so many times." Rachel admitted.

Rebekah noticed the looks that Erik and Christine kept sharing and knew they had other things on their minds besides reminiscing about the evening's events.

"I am sure that you two are exhausted…I just have one thing to tell you Erik, before you go to bed." Rebekah smiled.

Erik's eyes lit up, knowing that his sister knew exactly what he had on his mind.

"What would that be?" He teased.

"I'm going to have another baby."

Erik's smile spread across his face and tears filled his eyes. He loved Sachin very much and knew the boy was rather lonely on this island. The servants were older and had no children; he had to go to the mainland to stay with friends if he wanted someone to play with.

Erik went to his sister and embraced her tenderly. "Congratulations, Rebekah…I know you have wanted this for some time." He turned his attention to Nadeesh and shook his hand, "Congrats my friend, I hope you have the little girl you have been wanting."

"Soon, my brother, we will be heralding the birth of the heir to your name and fortune." Nadeesh confirmed.

Erik did not say anything to that. He had mentioned children to Christine, but the more he thought about it, he was concerned about the madness of his father being inherited, and not just caused by drug abuse. What if his seed was tainted with the insanity his father suffered?

Christine noticed the hesitancy in Erik's response; she wasn't sure why he didn't seem thrilled about having children…they had discussed this.

"Good night everyone…get some rest." Erik announced, as he took Christine's hand and led her up to their room. He was only interested in one thing at this point.

They were barely inside the door and he pushed her against the wall and claimed her mouth in a deep, demanding kiss. He began untying the belt of her sheer, wrap-around skirt, but found it most troublesome and left it.

As much as he loved the frilly, cotton, low-cut peasant blouse, he skillfully undid the buttons, pushed it off her shoulders, and threw it on the chair in the corner.

His mouth had yet to leave hers and Christine was amorously returning the kiss as he skimmed his thumbs over the rigid points of her breasts. She moaned loudly and wound her leg around his thigh, pushing him closer to her.

She removed the vest, pulled the shirt from his pants, and ran her hands over the vast expanse of his heated chest. The shirt had no buttons, so she tore from his mouth and quickly threw the shirt over his head and discarded it.

Their mouths devoured each other again, and Erik took her hands and pinned them above her head in a gentle but firm grip as his other hand pushed her bra up, exposing her creamy, aching flesh.

He gave her tongue one last lashing and then moved to suckle her breast into his mouth. On the way down, he licked every inch of her, tasting a tangy hint of her cologne on her neck and shoulders. Her arms were still above her head and Erik swept his tongue lavishly up the inside curve of her arm, knowing it to be an erogenous zone for women.

Christine's eyes flew open as his warm, adoring tongue lapped over her sensitive, soft skin. He was giving her body attention in areas she never knew desired it.

Erik turned her around and pushed her breasts and stomach against the wall as he moved her hair to one side and ran his tongue over the tip of her ear, down the side of her neck, and then lathed it over the ultra-sensitive nape of her neck, just above her spine.

Christine's breathing was deep and her heart rate was fast as her desire increased with every play of his tongue.

His hands moved around and kneaded her breasts, but then moved down her tummy as his tongue moved down her back, following the trail of her spine.

He stopped in the curve of her back, just above her buttocks, and teasingly fluttered his tongue across that sensitive spot.

He moved downward; paying close attention to her inner thighs and then the back of her knees.

Christine felt as though she was about to collapse from the pleasure. She never knew that certain areas on her body were super sensitive to touch, especially a touch of his tongue.

"Turn around, my love…I'm going to go down on you right here, against the wall." Erik purred into her ear.

Christine trembled at his promise and turned on shaky legs. He towered over her, seeming every inch the dark, mysterious, phantom he was said to be. He crushed her mouth with a heated kiss and then moved down her body languidly until he came to her moist core.

Erik breathed in the heady scent of her arousal and smiled as she lifted her leg over his shoulder, opening her sex to his probing mouth.

He slid along her inner thigh, leaving a hot, wet trial as he made his way to her dripping core. When he rested his mouth against her clit, Christine almost collapsed against him. His long, deft fingers opened her up and he drank in every bit of her; loving how she bucked against his mouth.

He suckled on the tense nub and heard her cry out at the pleasure that shot through her. He lathed his tongue across its erect surface and knew Christine was moments away from her orgasm.

He sucked and lathed, sucked and lathed until she whelped with her release and then he swiftly plunged his rock-hard cock into her, causing her to cry out even louder as his movements made her orgasm more intense.

He pounded into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying him even deeper inside her.

His hands were supporting her on her backside as he moved her up and down on his slick, huge staff. She flung her head back and smiled as he bucked violently into her.

Erik stopped long enough to move them to the bed and then he rode her hard and fast, forcing her legs up over his shoulders; making his pounding deeper and more fulfilling for both of them.

His arms wrapped around her thighs as he glided in an out of her, causing her to cry out with every plunge. He could feel her muscles contracting around him and he knew she was close to coming again.

She screamed, as quietly as she could, as she reached her climax bringing Erik with her. He moaned in his release as he poured into her, not slowing until he had milked the last spray of his seed into her waiting womb.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and moved him down for a hungry, yet satisfied kiss.

"I don't know how you came to be such a fantastic lover…but don't ever stop doing that to me." She instructed as she cuddled against him for the night.

"Not even when I'm old and gray?" Erik asked with a grin.

She smiled sleepily and nuzzled her face against his chest. "Especially not when you're old and gray."

They slept tangled up together, neither one of them stirring until the birds started singing the next morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Erik and Christine went shopping. He wanted to buy her a new wardrobe and all the necessities she would need to do her writing and plan her charity work.

He thought of everything she could possibly need and then some. He bought her a dress to wear to Lana's wedding, both of them feeling that it would be beneath them for her to wear white at the wedding, even if it was more of a cream color.

She chose a very elegant triacetate pink dress, with an off the shoulder corset mock silhouette, accented with beautiful mettalic beads and embroidery. Erik had purchased the most beauiful set of pink pearls to wear with it.

She was hanging the dress up in her closet, she hung it next to the suit that Erik intended to wear. She loved it; it wasshell colored to match her dress; it had a guru neckline, matching vest and silky pleated pants to match. He would look stunning.

"The room that is next to the music room – I think we will designate that as your office." Erik suggested.

Christine loved that room. The sun showed through the windows so beautifully every morning. It was light and friendly, just the way Christine liked it to be.

"That is perfect." Christine agreed with a hug to his neck. She had been holding off on asking her next question; she didn't really know why. "Erik, Cheshire is an indoor cat, is that going to be problem?"

Erik hugged her to him and cradled her cheek in his hand, "Christine, this is your home now. Whatever you need, I will do my best to make it happen for you." Erik assured her, "Cheshire is welcome to stay in the house…it will be nice to have a pet."

They had purchased an entire computer unit, complete with laser printer, copier, scanner and the most advanced Dell computer on the market.

"The sales rep said that we are going to need to replace the computer every two years, just to keep in current." Erik stated, as he read every page of instructions.

Christine found it so endearing how domestic he was becoming. He catered to her every need, even before she voiced it; he was truly her knight in shining armor.

"Have you decided when you are going to start writing on your books?" Erik asked.

They were relaxing in the living room, watching television and eating popcorn. Rebekah and Nadeesh had gone out on a date, Rachel and Meg had gone into Glasgow earlier in the day and would catch a ride back on the helicopter; Erik and Christine were babysitting Sachin. Erik had put him to bed about forty minutes ago, and they had decided to watch some television.

"After we get back from New York and get settled, I think I may start then…I already have the ideas forming in my head." Christine told him.

Erik was on the couch with one long leg stretched out over the cushions and the other on the floor. Christine sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"Erik, when Nadeesh mentioned our having a baby last night, you seemed to get very distant…" Christine stressed, "…I thought you wanted children."

Erik looked at her and smiled rather sadly, "I do want children…but I am not sure how much of my father is carried in my genes."

Christine was rather amused by his concern, but kept her face stern and straight, "Erik, you're not your father…you have become far more that he ever aspired to be."

"His madness mocks me, every time I look in a mirror." He responded.

Christine leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm, "His madness was as a result of drugs Erik…a combination of all that he injected and ingested into his body." She assured him. "You have none of that in you."

Erik trusted her words, knowing that she spoke the truth. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, "So, do you want to make babies right away…or wait?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Christine reached up and caressed his face, adoring his paradoxical beauty, "I'm not doing anything to prevent it from happening." She grinned, "There is a Higher Power in charge of such things."

"True." He agreed with a thoughtful smile.

They were on the couch laughing at the movie they were watching when they heard the helicopter landing in the back. Everyone was home.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

I simply want to say, a few of you commented on the fact that the first dress I chose looked like something your mothers would wear…that is probably because I am old enough to be your mother, most of you anyway.

That said, enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 24

Tomorrow was it. Lana's wedding was going to be spectacular, only because Erik had Christine by his side. They were about midway through the flight, and Christine and Meg were catching a nap while Erik read the newspaper.

They had decided to fly on a commercial flight, just to save on time. They went a little faster than Erik's personal plane. Their next stop was Atlanta, Georgia. They would rent a car from there and drive to Savannah for the wedding.

Meg was going to go on to New York and meet them there tomorrow afternoon. She had gotten the job at the University of Glasgow and was going to arrange to have the few belongings she desired to keep, sent to the apartment she had found in Glasgow. She and Rachel had decided to become roommates.

Erik wasn't to thrilled about his little sister moving out on her own, but he was happy for her and Meg. They had a great deal in common and needed each other's friendship.

Erik roused Christine and Meg as the flight touched down in Atlanta. He was growing anxious about meeting his mother. He just prayed that all went as well as he hoped it would.

It felt odd to be back on American soil; in just a little over a week; Christine had come to think of Scotland as her home. Not that it really mattered where they lived; her home was anywhere Erik was.

The airport was a madhouse, as the Atlanta airport always was, but Erik had made sure their car was waiting for them as soon as they arrived with their luggage.

He had rented a Jaguar, his favorite make of car. He had the luggage loaded into the car and they headed to the rental cottage to change for the wedding.

Erik had procured a rental cottage on Broughton Street in Savannah. He had booked it on the internet and everything was paid for.

"Are you nervous?" Erik asked as they drove along the highway listening to the radio.

Christine looked at him and smiled, "Nope, should I be?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think you and Lana are going to get along, I was just wondering if you were regretting this whole thing."

"Don't you worry your handsome head over it, darlin'...I can guarantee that we are not going to get along, but I will not make a scene." Christine replied, with an evil smile. "But…there are a few details I may feel inclined to share with her."

Erik just chuckled, not sure why the image of Christine giving Lana a verbal thrashing was so appealing to him.

"I want to see the look on her face when she sees how beautiful you are in that dress you are going to wear." Erik chided.

"Erik, did she see you without the mask?" Christine asked quietly.

Erik didn't answer at first. He looked out the window as he drove. Finally, he looked over at her, "Yes, she did."

"What happened?" Christine asked.

"She recoiled from me, took my engagement ring from her finger, and threw it back at me…saying she could never marry a man with half a face." Erik felt unusually peaceful as he retold the story to Christine.

He was finally able to speak about the incident without feeling like a complete dolt. Lana no longer held any sway over him…that knowledge was liberating.

"I'll guarantee that your 'half a face' will far exceed the 'full-face' of her husband to be." Christine stated, emphatically.

Erik smiled, knowing Christine was willing to fight this fight for him, and he was finally at a point in his life where he would allow her to do so. He had grown weary of trying to prove his worth to people, the only ones who mattered, were Christine, his sisters, Nadeesh, Sachin, and his mother.

The Victorian cottage he had rented was absolutely breathtaking. The two bedrooms were decorated with antique furniture from the 19th century, there were 9-foot cathedral ceilings, intricate decorative woodwork and murals; everything was beautiful.

"Oh Erik, it's so lovely!" Christine breathed.

Erik was pleased that she seemed to like his choice of temporary living quarters. It was 11 am and the wedding was in three hours.

"Do we have time for a Jacuzzi before we have to leave?" Christine asked, slinking up to Erik.

Erik hardened as he watched her approach him with that come-hither look in her eyes.

"We have time for anything you might have in mind." Erik replied with an impish grin.

They spent the next hour and half, making love in just about every position there was. Erik had a very creative mind and Christine had an active imagination…their love life would never be boring.

"I suppose we should get out of the water before we shrivel up like prunes." Christine commented, as she got up out of the water.

Erik watched her rise up out of the water like a seductive mermaid luring him into her trap. He was ready for another round of lovemaking, but knew they needed to get ready for the wedding.

They were in the car forty-five minutes later, heading out of downtown Savannah toward the church. Erik had rented the car with global satellite link, so he knew exactly where they were going.

The church was gothic and ornate, like most churches built in 1784. The stain glass windows were each twenty feet tall and eight feet wide.

As Erik and Christine approached the front of the church, walked up the stairs, and toward the registry, Christine could have sworn that all eyes were on them.

Erik signed their name, "Mr. and Mrs. Erik St. Clair", in the registry and followed the usher toward their seat in the middle of the church, on the brides side.

Christine noticed many eyes watching their every move; many were female, each casting Erik an approving appraisal with their provocative looks. He looked stunning in the eggshell suit he had purchased for this occasion, and she accented him beautifully.

They looked like a Hollywood couple, and Christine was so proud to be on Erik's arm. She was going to make every woman envious of her marriage to Erik.

They made their way down the aisle and sat about midway down on the bride's side. The church was fairly full, and she and Erik sat on the end closest to the aisle.

Christine watched the groom walk out and stand at the front of the church. He did not impress her in any way and she was convinced that he was the twin brother of Elmer Fudd. The man could not have been more than five feet, nine inches tall. He had dark, balding hair and a puffy exterior. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

When Lana appeared at the back of the church, naturally all eyes turned toward her. She happened to look up at the audience as she passed and caught a glimpse of Erik, and she swept her eyes up his tall, shapely form. She then watched as Christine slid her arm into the crook of his arm and possessively smiled at her.

'Who is she?' Lana thought as she continued down the aisle. 'I don't recall him being so handsome.'

Erik and Christine found the service to be rather droll, but they made it through. The man they had sing "their song", was passable, but Erik knew he had never had any real vocal training; he just was not _that_ good.

The reception was held in the huge fellowship hall of the church. The gifts covered two large tables and Erik took one look at them and realized he and Christine had never had the opportunity to have gifts to open; he wondered how important that was to a bride.

He held her to him and whispered, "I do regret that there were no gifts for you to open at our wedding, my bride."

"I got to open you, my love." She responded and placed a lingering kiss on his warm lips.

That was the sight that Lana saw when she came up to them. A twinge of something, which she could only identify as jealousy, ate at her stomach; but she would never reveal that to him.

"My, my….what spell has he cast over you to make you enamored with him?" Lana mused, her tone dripping with mock sweetness. "It certainly can't be what lies behind that mask?"

Erik allowed the kiss to finish before his eyes turned to the woman whose spiteful spirit and hateful words had caused him hours of misery.

Christine felt the unease in his rigid spine and gently put her hand to his cheek and turned his face toward her. She placed a tender kiss to his lips before speaking.

"Erik, who is this vile creature?" Christine asked, nodding her head in the direction of Lana but regarding her as nothing more than a piece of trash.

Lana's mouth dropped in horrified shock. This woman, whose beauty was far above her own, spoke as though she knew all about Erik's awful secret and still wanted to be in his arms.

"I'm the bride." Lana pointed out, not believing the audacity of this chit. "I don't recall inviting you to this event, I assumed that Erik would bring one of his boring sisters…what are you, his cousin…or maybe Rachel's lesbian lover…I've always wondered about that girl."

Erik smirked, knowing Christine was not affected by Lana's accusative words, and that Lana was playing right into Christine's hand.

Christine cocked her head in an arrogant, haughty manner and then turned to Erik with a beguiling smile.

"Darling, she is beginning to bore me, must we stay here and endure her monstrous presence?" Christine took another look at Lana and then coddled up to his chest, "Take me back to the cottage, take that ridiculous mask off, and make love to me – just as you did this morning, and last night…and…" she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Just to catch a glimpse of Lana's gaping mouth was worth the flight from Scotland – even if they'd had no other business to tend to.

Erik smiled seductively as Christine broke the kiss. He did not have a chance to respond to Lana's presence before his hand was grasped tightly in a firm shake.

"Erik St. Clair…imagine meeting you here, you're not one for social gatherings." The older man stated with a big smile. "What's it been…five years or more?" He clapped Erik on the arm, "You haven't aged a day."

"Brad Farlow." Erik finally addressed, "It has been a while…" Erik turned to Christine and drew her into his embrace, "Brad, I'd like you to meet my wife, Christine."

That was all Lana needed. Her hand flew to her mouth and she her feet were glued to the floor. She felt the blood rushing out of her body as she watched the love exchanged between the couple.

"Wife?" She exclaimed.

Christine once again cast disapproving eyes at her, not wanting her to think that this whole display was for her benefit. Erik had told Christine earlier that he had a loyal friend who would be attending...a man that Nadeesh had worked with and then introduced to Erik. This friend would be at the wedding and would open up the conversation in such a way that Lana would know exactly what was going on.

"I am hearing your name in same major circles, my man…you must be raking in the money?" he hinted, knowing that Lana did not know the vastness of Erik's wealth. "What are you now, the richest man in America?" His laughter was hearty and deep, and Erik could not help but react.

"I actually don't live in the United States anymore…" Erik responded and looked down at Christine. "I purchased an island in Europe, that is where Christine and I have made our home." He kissed her upturned mouth, "We commute back and forth in our helicopter; and, if need be, our private jet."

The look on Lana's face was priceless; although, she was trying her best to not show any reaction to this disturbing news. 'I had no idea he was so rich.' Lana thought, as she listened politely; despising Christine more and more as each minute passed.

Christine decided it was time for the last phase of her plan. She went up to Lana and graced her with a bright, beautiful smile.

"Erik is such a wonderful man…and such a passionate, creative, skilled, and inimitable lover…" Christine looked over at him and her eyes devoured him. She turned he eyes back to Lana and saw what she had wanted to see…jealousy; but she was not through…not yet.

"He has made love to me every night and day since we've been married…I'm sure it won't be long before I carry his child within my womb…" she looked over at Erik and then smiled sweetly as though she were talking to Meg, "…we want four, you know…two girls and two boys."

Lana finally found her voice and could not believe the squawk she heard in it, "How could you marry a man with a face like that?" She laughed, nervously and her words were laced with venom, "I suppose you keep the lights off and only look at him when you have to."

Lana had no idea how much in trouble she was. She didn't even believe her own words, being awed by Erik's handsomeness. She just didn't want to admit that she had lost him.

Christine lost the smile and moved within an inch of Lana's face. She towered over the shorter woman and used her size as an intimidation factor.

"How dare you even have the impudence to write what you wrote in your email. You have the most vicious, slanderous tongue of anyone I have ever had the misfortune of knowing." She spewed. "You have some nerve, getting married in a church…when God knows the evil spirit that lurks in your heart…what you did to Erik was nothing short of callous and brutal, and you will suffer for it; maybe not now, or even in the near future, but you will suffer."

Lana was backing away from the truth she heard in Christine's words…and the venom that swam in her eyes. "If you so much as look in Erik's direction or say one misconstrued word to him…you will find that I can be as formidable an enemy as you can imagine; perhaps more so."

She leaned in closer, "Do I make myself clear?" Christine spat.

All Lana could do, was nod her trembling head, "Good." Christine said. "Now, you go back to your troll of a husband and I'll go back to my handsome one."

Lana took her queue and practically ran away with her tail between her legs. Christine watched her scurry away like a frightened animal and had to chuckle. She turned around and found Erik's eyes smiling down at her.

"That was…inspired." Erik smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled back, "Now, let's get out of this God forsaken place and have some fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Erik crooned.

The look in his eyes told her exactly what he had on his, "You are insatiable!" She teased.

"Mmmm." He sounded, and lifted his perfect brow. "Perhaps it comes from doing without for so long."

"Perhaps." Christine affirmed as they headed out to the car. "How about dinner and dancing…and then a walk under the stars?"

"Your wish is my command."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Most of you seemed to be okay with how Christine handled Lana. I thought of what I would do if someone had attacked the man I love…verbally or otherwise; I'd be out for blood.

Just for the record, I have nothing against tattoos, piercings or the like, I am just using them as a reference with Erik. He has been different all his life, and does not understand the need of others to draw attention to themselves by being different. Please understand that.

Anywhoooo – enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 25

They sat at the Victorian Cottage eating a very early breakfast the following morning. They had just come back from a swim in the private pool and knew that they needed to prepare for the trip to New York.

"I don't think Lana will be bothering us anymore." Christine announced while doing her hair.

Erik chuckled and Christine looked up at him as he came into the bathroom to shave. "No, I suppose she won't…at least not if she knows what's good for her."

Christine watched him lather his face and suddenly felt the urge to shave his face. She reached over and gently took the razor from his hand.

His baffled, but amused look only made her smile beguilingly at him.

"Do you mind?" She asked, staring directly into his liquid green eyes.

Erik shook his head, went into the other room, and grabbed a chair. He sat down in front of the mirror and watched as she lovingly ran the razor over his face.

"You smell so good, Erik." She purred as she eased over his Adam's Apple.

He had just showered, getting the chlorine from the pool off him. He smelled like fresh body wash and his favorite cologne.

Erik's eyes were closed as he relished the trust he had in her. Never, up until almost two weeks ago, had he thought to be in this position. Trust was something he didn't give easily, but Christine had easily gained it.

Christine was almost done, when she noticed a single tear running down his newly shaven face. Her heart constricted and she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb.

Erik opened his eyes, and Christine was amazed at the deeper green they had become. His emotions showed in his eyes.

He wound his arms around her waist and gently pulled her to him, cradling her in his embrace.

Finally, he found words to say, "There have been few opportunities in my life to put my trust in someone…Nadeesh, Rebekah, and Rachel have been it…until you." His voice caressed her ear as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"You will probably never know all that you have given me, Christine…I only pray that you never regret it." He whispered.

She pulled back and looked sternly into his face, "Erik, we will have hard times, every couple does, but I am your wife until death claims one of us; there will be no regrets." Watching him, she could still see shadows in his eyes, shadows of his pain and betrayal at the hands of his father and countless others.

She wanted to reach inside him and heal all his anguish with her touch, but she knew there was no magic cure – only the assurance that he would never walk alone again.

She caressed his face with her hands, and placed a tender kiss to his lips, "I will never go to bed angry at you; I will never betray your trust; and you will never, as long as there is breath in my body, be alone again."

There was no passion in their embrace or in the kisses they shared; there was mutual compassion being shared and a heart was being healed

"I trust you." He whispered; and Christine realized the importance of that gift.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Somehow, they had moved to the bed and fallen asleep in each others arms. Erik awoke, in complete shock…it had to be the first time he had ever taken a nap after only being awake for an hour or so.

Christine stirred next to him and stretched as she came to complete awareness.

"What time is our flight?" Christine asked as she stood up and stretched again.

"12:30." Erik replied. They both looked at the clock by the bed and it was 10:15.

They finished the packing, packed the car, and headed for the airport. They would get there just in time.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They sat in first class, playing a game of checkers as the flight attendant tended to their every need. Christine was certain the attractive young woman was eyeing Erik with interest, and made it a point of making her wedding ring very visible.

Erik, for his part, was completely unaware of the attention he was inadvertently demanding.

He jumped Christine's pieces and smiled inhis victory; knowing she was getting a bit perturbed at losing all the time.

"Did you call the Klawson's and tell them that Cheshire was coming to live with us?" He asked, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"I did…I even told them I was married." Christine confessed.

Erik feigned a fainting spell with his hand to his head and a shocked look on his face, "Ohhhhhhh, the horror, the horror!"

Christine giggled at his antics, "You're a nut!"

She giggled again, as he tickled her. "You bring out the best in me…if nut is what I am, than a nut I shall be." He proudly professed, holding his hand to heart as if reciting Shakespeare.

They smiled at each other and then shared a kiss as the plane took off, flying them to New York, Cheshire, Meg; and hopefully, Erik's mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meg was waiting for them at the airport and they all went to lunch. Erik was surprised at how few looks of disparagement he actually received. Most people didn't even give his mask a second glance.

"Compared to the looks of the younger generation these days, your mask is not even that strange." Meg assured him.

"Promise me our children will be normal." Erik begged of Christine.

They had just past a group of teenagers with various body piercings and tattoos; one even had surgically implanted fangs.

"With us as parents?" Christine emphasized, "They won't be normal…they'll be extraordinary!"

"That really doesn't make me feel any better." Erik frowned.

Christine stopped and put her arms around him, "Oh, stop being so brooding." She teased, with a tweak to his dimpled chin.

New York was the same hustle and bustle world that it had always been, something Erik strongly disliked about the large city. He preferred the quiet countryside, rolling hills, or oceanfront…anywhere there weren't so many people.

"Why don't you head on up to Ms. Barnhouse's office, I'll be along in about an hour." Erik assured her.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked, dejectedly.

Erik smiled at the look on her face; she hated being apart from him. "I have some business to take care of at the bank…" He stated, "…go on, darling – I'll be along in a little while."

Christine watched him walk away and head up the street toward the bank. She had no idea what he was up to, but something told her not to worry.

The minute Erik showed his ID, he remembered he had never actually shown his face to these people, he had always been a signature or a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. St. Clair…it is, indeed, an honor to finally meet you." The bank manager sang. "You are much younger than I had anticipated you would be."

"Thank you." Erik replied, not sure how to respond to that.

"What can we do for you today, sir?" The manager asked.

"I wish to add my wife to all my bank notes, accounts, and investments." Erik stated.

"Of course, sir." He indicated a chair and Erik sat down. The man left for a few minutes and returned with a pile of papers.

"She is taking care of some business right now, but I will bring her in later today to sign everything." Erik stated.

"That will be fine."

They went to Erik's safety deposit box and Erik sifted through the contents. He removed his birth certificate, and placed within it, his wedding certificate.

Erik added her name to every important paper, making sure she was the next of kin on his life insurance policy, all investments, savings account, IRA's, everything.

"I think that should do it." The manager stated, as they walked back into the main lobby. "I look forward to meeting your wife."

Erik shook the man's outstretched hand and chuckled as everyone whispered about who he was. He walked out the front door and went to join his wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Christine entered the office of Abigail Barnhouse, she immediately felt at ease. Her matronly demeanor made Christine feel a bond with this woman, even though she really did not know a great deal about her.

Her smile reached her eyes as she accepted Christine and Meg into her office and they sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Abigail, liking the closeness of people, sat on top of her desk with her legs dangling down and her ankles crossed.

"Wow, I hadn't expected you back so soon." Abigail admitted.

Meg handed the older woman the edited article and thanked her for the opportunity to work with Christine.

"You're welcome, young lady." Abigail smiled. "You young ladies make me wish that I had had a daughter." Her voice faded off in thought, and Christine noted a distant sadness in her eyes.

"How many children do you have?" Christine asked.

Abigail smiled a sad smile and looked at Christine with tears in her eyes, "I had a son…once." She dropped her head in thought, but as quickly as she had dropped it, she raised it and blinked away the pending tears. "But that was long ago…"

Christine felt inclined to change the subject, "I hope you will enjoy the article…Erik, I mean, Mr. St. Clair, was more that willing to open up to me as soon as he knew I was not out to expose him."

Abigail was regarding Christine with a strange look, one that seemed to indicate confusion, or intrigue.

"I'd like for you to look over the article now, if you don't mind." Christine suggested, "If there are any changes you would like, then we can discuss them and find the right solution."

She grasped the papers in her hand, shook her head, stepped down off the desk, and sat down in her chair. She opened it up and began reading.

"_Many of us feel as though we had a horrible childhood; we feel that we were dealt a bad hand in life and the world owes us. We voice our loud disapproval and do everything within our power to remedy our own pitiful situations._

"_I am sorry to say, that, not long ago, I was one of these pitiful creatures. It was unfair that my mother was taken from me at an early age and my loving father had to sacrifice his dreams to make a home for me. When he died, I thought my world had come to an end. However, my outlook has changed since a certain man entered my life._

"_Having been sent on a journey to find, and interview, a man as elusive and mystical as the Snow Leopard of the Himalayas, maybe more so; I was as skeptical about his existence as every other person I spoke with. It took me six months just to learn about his previous residence, I still had no idea where he currently resided._

"_As fate would have it, I found some information that led me to an orphanage not far from New York. In that orphanage, I meant a woman – and not just any woman, this woman turned out to be Erik St. Clair's half-sister._

"_Yes, you've heard the name whispered on the lips of top executives and his architectural designs have been praised for their beauty and sensibility. His legendary and vast wealth has been the envy of many all over the United States and Europe. _

"_This young woman protected him with every cryptic word she graced me with and the loyalty in her eyes and body language led me to believe that I was not going to get anything out of her. She had served to prove one thing, he did exist…and this woman knew where he was._

"_For reasons which eluded me at the time, Mr. St. Clair agreed to meet me on his private island and discuss the questions I was sent to ask. I was shocked, honored, and nervous – but this was what I lived for._

"_My editor and best friend, Meg Giry, accompanied me and we found ourselves being welcomed into a tight family circle consisting of another half-sister, her husband, and their seven-year-old son._

"_My first encounter with the phantom-like, Erik St. Clair, was an audible one. His mesmeric voice filled the room from a hidden cellar. He had intercom systems placed in each room so that his family could communicate with him if need be._

"_Needless to say, this became rather bothersome for a hands-on girl like me. I challenged Mr. St. Clair to a game of tennis. If I won, he answered all my questions; it he won…now that I think about it, he never stated his terms – and he didn't have to, because I won._

"_Being the ever-curious journalist that I am, I had already caught a glimpse of Mr. St. Clair the night before the tennis match and I learned a very disturbing piece of information when I caught a glimpse of his features._

"_I knew him…I had gone to school with him many years ago and the experience had not been a pleasant one, for either of us. I locked that information away for another time; which ended up being the following day._

"_Now, for you ladies reading this article, when Erik St. Clair walked out onto the tennis court in a pair of shorts and polo shirt, my tongue hit the ground. I had expected a much older man, even though his sister was nineteen. His stride was elegant and confident, but at the same time, there was a definite vulnerability to him._

"_The white mask upon the right side of his face did nothing to deter from the ethereal beauty of the man. He was breathtaking; six-foot-three, one-hundred-ninety pounds, gorgeous green eyes; full, wavy, ebony hair down to his collar – and thirty-years-old._

"_Well, I tried to concentrate on the game, and must have done a good job – since I won. He sat across from me and those eyes sank into my mind; the same eyes that had haunted me for twenty years._

"_I learned of a violent childhood which found a six-year-old boy witnessing the abuse of his mother by a man he had called father. His mother never cried out in pain or protest, until his father turned on him._

"_The violence escalated one night with a gunshot ripping through the night. In her desperation to save her son from his father, Erik's mother had pulled a gun on her husband._

"_She fired._

"_She missed._

"_They struggled._

"_In the ensuing struggle, the gun went off a second time, only this time it didn't miss."_

Christine noticed a look of pure pain cross Abigail's delicate features. Tears were streaming down her face as she pictured the events in her head. She said nothing, but continued to read.

"_The bullet found its mark in the right cheek of young Erik. It tore through his face with fierce accuracy, lodging in the back of his head, where it remains to this day._

"_His father beat his mother and pulled a gravely injured Erik into the cellar, put him in shackles, and gagged him. He then fired a shot into the cold ground, leaving his wife to think he had killed her only son._

"_Erik horrifically listened as his father beat his mother until she made no more sound, and then Erik heard him slam the door and leave._

"_It was a few hours later that Erik heard his mother stumble out of the house crying for her lost son…he never saw her again._

Abigail dropped the article and pressed her hands to her weeping face. She could read no more.

Christine knew the article was hard reading, but Abigail was a seasoned professional – what was causing such a show of emotions?

Christine heard a soft whisper behind her and turned to see Erik standing in the doorway of the office.

His eyes were on Abigail, and there were tears running down his face, as he saw the recognition and love in her eyes.

"Mother." Was all he said.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

I am sorry to say, this is the final chapter in this tale. I hope all have enjoyed it, and that you will be looking for my next modern setting, Christine and Erik story; it will be entitled "Above the Hurting Places." Look for it in the coming weeks.

I bid you adieu. Enjoy.

BEYOND THE SHADOWS

CHAPTER 26

For a moment, time stood still - as a mother, who had mourned the loss of her only child for years, rested her eyes upon a man she had never thought to know.

Erik stood, fixed to the ground, as to give her time to acknowledge the reality of his existence. His eyes never left hers as he slowly moved toward her.

Abigail stood on trembling legs, her hand covering her mouth to quiet the shocked cries that were welling up in her throat.

"Erik…" she finally choked.

She moved her legs, but she suddenly could not support her own weight and slowly lowered to the floor as Erik rushed forward to support her in his arms.

She studied him; finding within the man before her, the perfect little boy she had held in her arms and the gifted son who sang to her with a voice beyond his years.

She moved her hand over his face, adoring his vivid, brilliant green eyes, the curve of his sculptured cheekbone, his thick, endearingly wavy black hair – and his beautiful mouth.

He was the very image of Gregory Lamour, the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, but that did not hurt, it brought her joy…for she remembered the good times before her husband had succumbed to drugs.

"I thought he had murdered you…and I never went to look for you – I should have…"

Erik stopped her before she could blame herself, "You didn't know…"

He hugged her to him and Christine approached them in awed silence.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you…I should have protected you from…"

Erik lifted her chin and silenced her once again, "Mother, you did all that you could against a monster…"

"My beautiful son….I have longed for you and mourned for you; endlessly." She wept. "Every year, on your birthday, I lit a candle for you and prayed that you rested in the arms of the Lord."

"Shshshshshshsh…" Erik cooed as held her in his arms, "We're together now." Erik assured her.

He soothed her graying hair, remembering the dancing auburn it had once been. The years were evident in her hair only, but there was a deeply imprinted agony in her eyes.

Christine watched with avid eyes, as the man she loved finally knew his mother, once again. She saw her in his smile and the tender touch of his hands; she heard her in his lilting tone and his wonderful laugh.

"How did you find me?" Abigail asked, still in rapt awe at having him beside her.

"It took me several years to go through records and use my instincts to determine what was relevant and what wasn't." Erik admitted, "Your name had changed after you married, a fact of which I was not originally aware.

"I knew you had been a journalist before you married him, so I went on a hunch and started researching, my own wealth was amassing, so money was no object when trying to find you."

Abigial finally smiled brightly, with joyous tears trailing down her face, "Speaking of name changes…Erik St. Clair…" she teased.

Erik chuckled as he stood up and pulled his mother up beside him. "I had to, I did not want any association with Dad, and I felt that was the best way to rid myself of the negative magnetism he held over me."

He reached for Christine and drew her into his embrace. "Mom, I know that you are aware of who Christine is…she was sent here by me so she could find me and, in the long run, so I could have you back in my life." Erik admitted, "I don't want to change it, or intrude on it…I just want to be a part of it."

"You are my son, Erik…the only child I ever had." She lifted her bright, hazel eyes to his face and smiled sadly, "Your father made sure I could never have any other children."

Erik kissed her forehead and continued to hold Christine. Abigail pulled back and, for the first time, realized how close the two of them were. She lifted her perfect brows, shaped just like Erik's, and fixed an inquisitive gleam on him.

"Is there something else going on here that I should know about?" She asked with a smile.

"Mother, Christine and I were married three days ago." Erik announced with pride and joy showing in his face.

Abigail's smile could have lit up the room, "I gain my son and a daughter in one wonderful day…oh, and you have two half-sisters, and a nephew!" Her eyes filled with fresh tears. "I finally have my family."

"Me, too." Erik agreed as he ushered them out the door. "Me, too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on lost years and enjoying each other. Christine loved watching the two of them together; she could not believe how much like her he was…and she had never seen it coming.

"So, when do I get to come and meet the rest of the family?" Abigail asked.

"You are welcome any time." Erik assured her.

"Perfect." She smiled, "I'm due a vacation…in fact, Walt – my husband – has threatened to kidnap me if I don't take one." Abigail teased, "I will call Leslie Durgan, the Chairperson of the Board of Directors, and let her know that I will be taking a much needed vacation for an undetermined amount of time."

Erik chuckled at the determined look on her face. "You can fly with us on my private plane…when do you think you could be ready to go?"

She came to him and wrapped him in her arms, "A few hours…Walt is retired, so he will be more than ready to go; we have no pets so there is no need to get a house-sitter. I will report to the police station that we will be out of the country for several weeks and they need to scour the neighborhood every day."

She pulled back and caressed Erik's cheek, "I will get to know my son and the family I never knew I had."

"Then it's settled, we fly tomorrow morning." Erik announced.

He immediately got on the phone to Nadeesh and asked him to send the plane to New York.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Walt was a rather tall, distinguished looking gentleman with alert brown eyes and graying brown hair. His face was full of laugh lines and he was always smiling. He and Erik became quick friends, realizing they had a great deal in common.

They went to Walt and Abigail's, played some cards until around 1:30 am, and then went to bed. The house was in a very upscale suburban area on Long Island, and Erik and Christine found the neighborhood very pleasant.

They arose early the next morning, packed the rental car, and headed for the airport. The jet was there waiting for them and, in a quick fifteen minutes, they were on their way back to the island.

"You love him very much; I can see it in your eyes." Abigail observed, as Christine watched Erik head up the aisle to talk to the pilot.

"He's unlike any man I have ever known…he swept me off my feet." The younger woman replied. "I prefer him without the mask, but he refuses to part with it in public…but I'm working on it."

"Maybe the two of us together can convince him." Abigail said with a wink.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arriving at the island proved to be a fanfare. Erik had called ahead and told Rebekah, Rachel, Nadeesh, and Sachin to be prepared for his mother and stepfather to pay a visit.

Seeing the island and all that Erik had achieved, brought everything into prospective for Abigail. She had known that Erik, even at the young age of four, was genius and would go far in his life, but she had never imagined that it would be to this extent.

She fell in love with everyone and everything, and Walt was every bit the doting father and grandfather. He had never had children of his own but was eager to be a father to Erik and his sisters; and a grandfather to Sachin.

"I can't believe we have been here a month already!" Abigail said. "I never want to leave."

They were at the dinner table and Erik smiled at her words, "You don't have to leave." He emphasized, "I have remodeled and updated the cottage house, I give it to you as a gift…I want you to live there."

Walt and Abigail shared a stunned look, "Erik, we don't know what to say." Walt replied.

"Just say yes."

"Yes!" was the unison reply.

"What will I do about the magazine?" Abigail suddenly asked.

"You have been wanting to sell anyway, now is the perfect time." Walt stated.

Abigail smiled and knew that was what she wanted to do…the rest of her life would be spent with the family she had lost at a very early age.

Christine watched the exchange and felt like she was living the fairytale life. She had dreamed of this life as a little girl, but never thought to actually live it; she was living proof that dreams did come true.

"Erik…" Her voice was small and timid, not trying to take away from the moment.

However, Erik was so attuned to her voice that he would have heard her speak above a hurricane. He looked from his mother's animated face and leaned into Christine, sweeping his lips across her cheek as he did.

Christine would never tire of his touch, she craved it more now than the day she had wed him. They made love several times a week…at night, and when the house was empty; never tiring of each other. Erik's touch was the air that she breathed; without it, she feared she would waste away.

"I think you should know…" she whispered as he leaned his ear toward her sweet mouth, "…I confirmed it today."

He turned his eyes toward her and raised his perfect brow, "Confirmed what, my love?"

She smiled brightly and tears leapt into her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

As if every ear was listening to her every word, the room became silent. For his part, Erik was in complete shock.

He had no idea where his voice had run off to, it had never failed him in the past…but now, trying to give his wife a response, he found he could not speak.

His smile was heavenly and Christine knew he was beside himself with joy, "Are you alright, Erik?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

Finally, he was able to make some rudimentary sounds with his throat and eventually, words proceeded forth.

"I'm going to be a father!" He did not question it, he stated it for reiteration, and then pulled her toward him for a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to be a father!" he announced again, more forcefully.

Abigail was the first to arise and give them both hugs of congratulations. "You will make wonderful parents." Her words were spoken through happy tears and then Rebekah and Nadeesh followed suit.

Meg and Rachel had found an apartment in Glasgow and had moved in, amid Erik's protests. He wanted to take care of his little sister. Rachel insisted she would always need him but wanted to make her own mark on the world, much like her big brother had.

He wound his arm around Christine's shoulders and caressed his hand lovingly over the still flat tummy, adoring the idea that his child rested safely within her womb. He kissed her temple, and then slipped down to nuzzle her ear with his nose and lips.

"I love you, Christine…thank you for making my life worth living." He whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ayden Terence and Abigail Teagan St. Clair were born December 30 and the twins were five pounds 12 ounces each. They were perfectly formed and had all their fingers and toes, much to their father's delight.

Erik had never seen anything more peaceful and awe inspiring as when he saw his son and daughter resting at the breast of his beautiful wife; there was something strangely erotic about it and Erik responded by giving Christine a passionate kiss.

"Now stop that you…" she teased, "…that's what got us to this point in the first place."

Erik laughed, sat down on the bed beside her, and wrapped his arm around her neck. He took Abby in his arms and sang to her softly, and then watched as Ayden nursed the sweet nectar of his mother.

"I feel sorry for any man who isn't me…" Erik finally murmured through his tears, "…and I never thought I would say such a thing."

Christine looked over at him, noticing the tender way he caressed Abby's dark hair and marveled at its softness. He almost lost his composure when her tiny hand wrapped around his pinky finger and squeezed with all its might.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There were two more children born to Erik and Christine St. Clair; an auburn haired boy with blue eyes named Jerrod Pierce was born three years later, followed by a black haired, green-eyed angel named Fallon Rianna two years after that.

It wasn't until Erik and Christine had shared twelve years of blissful marriage that Erik, at the age of 43, had to have the bullet removed due to increasing discomfort and increasingly risky seizures; thankfully, he had no adverse affects and recovered fully from the surgery.

Christine ended up writing a series of historical romance novels based around their love story and Erik's history. She recreated them in different periods of time and with different life situations, but the same everlasting love. The circumstances surrounding his life were what made up legends, and Christine did a remarkable job of putting it in book form.

She did create a yearly scholarship program in Erik's name, which awarded one deserving, but financially incapable high school senior from each state a chance to attend the university of their choice with a major in the performing arts or architecture and design.

They would never know how many lives they touched with their generosity or how many lives were changed by their story…thus, they lived.

The End


End file.
